Looking for you
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Finn McMissile/OC. Podía seguir con su vida como si nada y olvidarlo todo... o permitir algo que iba completamente en contra de todo lo aprendido como espía, arriesgando no solo su vida sino la de quienes le importaban. Valía la pena?/ Yaoi/Rape
1. Pasado y Presente

**CAP 1**

**"Pasado y Presente"**

**Era una guarida extraña.**

**Normalmente no se esperaría que una enorme bodega a la vista de todos pudiese ser tomada como el mejor escondite para los villanos de turno, pero al parecer, los de ésta ocasión consideraban que mientras mas a la vista, mayor seguridad para ocultarse; en lo personal le parecía ridículo pero era evidente que no le iban a pedir opinión y si lo veían, probablemente lo último que le permitirían sería comentarles acerca de su ubicación tan… original.**

**Tal vez lo más bizarro de todo aquel asunto, era haber visto a ese Aston Martin mayor, siendo ultrajado una y otra vez por sus captores… enfrente de la jaula en la cuál tenían encerrados a sus padres.**

**Estos por fortuna, se veían tranquilos. Su padre incluso, les había ofrecido una buena suma por que dejaran en paz al otro coche pero aquellos sujetos le ignoraron olímpicamente.**

**El único dinero que deseaban de ellos, era el de su rescate. Lo de aquel coche gris, lo tenían personal.**

**El coche de ojos azules estaba francamente impresionado por la entereza y la decisión del mayor. Le habían hecho de todo, desde arrancarle trozos del cuerpo hasta humillarlo por todo lo alto enfrente de sus otros dos cautivos, pero… aquel coche no hablaba; le hicieron varias preguntas que el otro no respondió a pesar de todo.**

**Era notable que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar de dolor o para que su rostro enrojeciera ante lo que le hacían pasar enfrente de dos testigos de mayor edad, pero a pesar de todo, se mantuvo con la vista fija hacia enfrente y en silencio; definitivamente aquel sujeto no era americano, por muy fuertes que fueran sus paisanos, tendían a quejarse o a hablar, aunque fuese en burla.**

**Tenía que admitirlo, en su país tendían a meterse en más problemas de los que podían resolver.**

**Pero el otro era diferente.**

**No sabía si envidiarlo o sentir pena por él.**

**-Veo que todavía no hablarás eh?- una lámina de color cobrizo se acercó al auto gris que tan solo le observó con expresión aburrida- bien… veamos si sigues así después de que tus compañeros de celda, "disfruten" del espectáculo de nuevo- comenzó a reír aquel sujeto**

**El auto escondido pudo observar como muy apenas los ojos de aquel Aston se posaban apenas un segundo en la pareja de viejos Porsches que se dirigieron sendas miradas de angustia y preocupación antes de que el coche de color cobre entrecerrara los ojos y observara como los mas grandes apartaban la mirada**

**-Ah no… no tiene gracia presentarles esto si no hay espectadores- se burló el coche antes de observar con maldad a la pareja de ancianos- podemos hacer dos cosas: se portan bien y observan todo… o podemos matarlo lentamente mientras ustedes se dan cuenta de que son los culpables… qué dicen?**

**-Que son unos malditos aprovechados, eso es lo que digo!- estalló el Porsche color Azul oscuro golpeando el suelo una vez con su llanta, mientras su esposa le veía una sola vez antes de ver en dirección de aquel sujeto que reía**

**-Supongo que ya tomaron la decisión… no creo que quieran que lo mate, verdad?**

**-Dejen que me mate… no sucede nada y obviamente no es su culpa**

**Por primera vez, el coche de ojos azules le había escuchado hablar. Era una voz profunda y tranquila, que no dejaba ver el hecho de estar siendo torturado y forzado durante tanto tiempo; parecía que tan solo se encontrase ahí de visita y que los ancianos no estuviesen capturados cerca de él al mismo tiempo.**

**Incluso la "lámina" se veía sorprendida**

**-Vaya!... pensaba que ya no nos honrarías con tus palabras!**

**El gris le miró como si fuese poca cosa antes de volver a ver a los ancianos de los cuáles, el más grande se acercó a la reja**

**-No digas tonterías hijo, saldremos de aquí- aseguró el Porsche coupé frunciendo el ceño mientras el coche gris suspiraba pesadamente**

**-Chicos! Vengan un segundo! Hoy de nuevo hay fiesta!**

**Otros cuatro "láminas" se acercaron sonriendo mientras el Aston Martin componía una expresión cansina y volteaba hacia otro lado, resignado**

**Los otros dos ancianos observaron aquello sin decir palabra pero el auto escondido estaba seguro de que tal vez, le hubieran hecho un favor a aquel sujeto permitiéndole morir; entendía el porque la petición del coche de ojos verdes, obviamente vivir con aquella humillación era mas difícil que confrontar una muerte pero…**

**También entendía a sus padres por tener esperanza en que el otro siguiese con vida.**

**Emitió un largo suspiro antes de ver al otro coche que apretaba los dientes y miraba con odio a los coches que le rodeaban mientras le ingresaban en el cuerpo una manguera larga a través de su tubo de escape; compuso una mueca antes de volver a ver a los otros dos coches que parecían tener una lucha interna entre ver aquello o replegarse pero…**

**Arriesgando la vida de otro?**

**Nunca. Sus padres tenían un corazón que no les cabía en el cuerpo entero. Siempre veían por los demás sin importar el precio, algo que se habían encargado de inculcarle desde que lo tuviese con él.**

**Sus padres…**

**Hacía tanto que había dejado a su familia biológica atrás, que siempre veía a aquellos dos Porsches como si fueran su familia verdadera.**

**A pesar de que odiaba ver hacia atrás, todavía podía recordar claramente aquellos días de su infancia en que se divirtiese jugueteando y corriendo por diversas calles vacías y carreteras abandonadas cerca de su verdadero hogar, acompañado por su pequeño hermanito; nunca tenían suficiente de levantar el polvo debajo del sol, con el viento soplando sobre sus rostros y preguntándose si algún día podrían ser tan famosos como sus padres.**

**Esos fueron los años mas maravillosos que todavía atesoraba.**

**Realmente amaba a su familia. Amaba a su hermano menor. No solamente era lo típico de los hermanitos sino que a diferencia de otros, era su mejor amigo. A pesar de la diferencia de edades, siempre podían contar el uno con el otro para lo que fuese y no había secretos entre ellos. Su hermanito… que siempre lo había considerado su héroe… su fan número 1**

**O al menos… eso creía el de pintura celeste platino.**

**La suerte le había sonreído al mayor. Su padre había conseguido que un promotor conocido le viese correr y rápidamente logró su lugar dentro del mundo de las carreras; hacía poco que una de las grandes leyendas se había retirado, abriendo muchas oportunidades a los demás que deseaban no sin envidia o codicia, ocupar su lugar.**

**Nunca había sentido tan cerca sus sueños pero…**

**Había tenido que sacrificar el estar cerca de todos ellos. Sacrificar el estar siempre con el más pequeño. Y cuanto mas lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que debía de haberlo notado; el mas pequeño, de color rojo vivo, comenzaba a volverse muchísimo mas callado y retraído con él. Su comportamiento había cambiado radicalmente, hacía rabietas, pataleaba… siempre parecía estar queriendo llamar la atención por motivos que hasta ese momento, desconocía.**

**Y entonces un día…**

**Al fin pudo volver a casa, para toparse con la realidad, una cruda realidad que nadie había tenido la cara para decirle. El más pequeño… había huido.**

**Lo peor fue averiguar las razones. Su querida familia, solamente tenía ojos para él. Para el mayor. Para el que había triunfado, llevando el apellido de generaciones de corredores famosos, de nuevo a la cima. Para quien ahora era el sostén de la familia y su orgullo; el menor de los dos hermanos, se había convertido en un extra, un mal necesario por el simple hecho de llevar el apellido.**

**Su comportamiento tan cambiado, los gritos, las peleas… todo ahora tenía sentido.**

**Incluso se sorprendió al notar ese tono de desprecio en su madre, refiriéndose a su hermanito como un "inútil".**

**El corazón del joven se rompió en mil pedazos. Pero no fue el dolor de ver la realidad lo que le hizo tomar el mismo camino del mas joven sino el hecho de sentirse avergonzado por no haber notado aquel maltrato de su propia sangre hacia quien tenía que ser protegido y cuidado en su ausencia; el amor que alguna vez sintió por ellos se transformó en un desprecio por todos cada uno de los involucrados.**

**Quería decir que les odiaba pero no podía. No estaba en su naturaleza.**

**Pero aún así…**

**No sabía cuántos días habían pasado cuando lo encontraron.**

**Aquel era una de dos pistas que albergaba Daytona: la pista de resistencia.**

**Y fue donde una mañana el dueño de aquel edificio, William Daytona observó con curiosidad a aquel coche que había logrado ingresar en la pista y se mantenía dando vueltas sin detenerse, a una velocidad algo extraña para un entrenamiento no planificado; él conocía a la perfección cuando estaba separado su hogar y oficina de trabajo y se suponía que al menos por un mes, aquel lugar tendría que estar vacío.**

**El viejo Porsche se había asomado por uno de los enormes ventanales superiores del edificio que le permitían una vista panorámica del sitio y después de descubrir al intruso, procedió a descender para llegar a la zona donde podría dirigirse directamente a la pista.**

**En el camino, se topó con el jefe de seguridad que ya había llamado a otros más y se detuvo de golpe al ver al dueño que se dirigía a la misma zona que ellos.**

**-Lo siento mucho señor, no sabemos como ingreso el intruso, vamos a…**

**Pero el anciano le interrumpió con un movimiento de cabeza**

**-Déjalo Mike… yo iré…**

**-Pe-pe-pero señor!**

**-Haz lo que te digo… no lo molesten- cortó el dueño de aquel circuito antes de volverse para salir por una de las laterales del estadio**

**Aquel Ford GTX1 corría rápidamente de un lado a otro, con una expresión de furia en la mirada y unas enormes ojeras en el capó. No se daba cuenta de nada ni le importaba nada. Estaba demasiado furioso. Tenía horas corriendo en aquel lugar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando ni como había ingresado, solo sabía que se había tomado una carretera hasta encontrar un sitio donde correr y sacar su frustración.**

**Continuó en aquello hasta que sus llantas no pudieron más, hasta que su cuerpo temblaba porque no podía sostenerse y hasta que su mente había dejado de percibir el camino delante suyo.**

**Se frenó de golpe, observando el suelo y maldiciendo por dentro hasta que levantó la vista y pudo observar durante algunos segundos a aquel anciano observándole fijamente; retrocedió un poco, dispuesto a huir de ahí hasta que la voz del otro le detuvo**

**-Normalmente esta pista alberga una de las mayores competencias de resistencia del mundo… lo máximo que han llegado a correr aquí ha sido durante dos días… tal vez podrías romper ese record si te lo propones- sonrió el Porsche divertido**

**El de ojos azules parpadeó un segundo indeciso aún entre salir huyendo y quedarse. El otro coche sonrió un poco y se enderezó**

**-Te gustaría acompañarnos a desayunar?**

**El aludido parpadeó unos segundos, aún más confundido**

**-Cómo?- la voz de aquel joven sonó opaca debido al tiempo sin usarla**

**El mayor sonrió un poco más.**

**-Te he preguntado muchacho, si podrías acompañarnos a mi esposa y a mí a desayunar… se ve que no has comido en días y después de las carreras que has hecho, tienes que recuperarte un poco, no crees?**

**El de ojos azules levantó una ceja con desconfianza pero lentamente, comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar al lado de aquel viejo porsche, que se giró y le guió hacia el interior del edificio.**

**La suerte le sonreía una vez más a aquel joven Ford. Como siempre.**

**No había pasado mucho tiempo para que les abriera su corazón a aquella pareja de ancianos que nunca habían podido tener hijos y que le habían recibido como uno, sin conocerle. Durante aquel tiempo, durante una cena les habló de todo, desde su infancia con su querido hermano hasta el momento de abandonar a su familia.**

**Fue cuando los Daytona, los dueños de aquellas competencias y circuitos, le ofrecieron adoptarlo.**

**Había sido todo tan rápido y tan extraño. Nunca supo como lo habían logrado pero en cosa de una semana, aquel coche celeste que había dejado atrás a su familia, había pasado de ser LuckyMcQueen… al heredero de los Daytona y su nuevo corredor estrella, Lucky "Tornado" Daytona; realmente… la suerte lo quería mucho.**

**Había pasado de ser un corredor de turismo veloz a ser un corredor de resistencia. El mismo William le consiguió a los mejores para entrenarlo y pronto, pudo romper el record del coche que mas veces había ganado aquella carrera, resistiendo cada vez mas de dos días consecutivos; su vida había dado un giro completo y nunca se había sentido más feliz pero…**

**Aún le faltaba algo.**

**Tenía el amor de una familia que le quería pero no se obsesionaba. Era feliz con su nueva carrera pero…**

**Aún no recuperaba a su hermano, que por lo que había visto en la televisión, ahora era un famoso corredor de carreras de turismo veloz. Y estaba muy orgulloso de él.**

**Y aún…**

**Algo se quedaba en el aire.**

**Su mente volvió al tiempo presente al escuchar como aquellos sujetos al fin dejaban de jugar con el Aston Martin, que se veía agotado, tanto física como mentalmente y que temblaba sin poder controlarlo; Lucky suspiró, por muy fuerte que quisiera ser, era evidente que ya tenía días e incluso semanas capturado, por la debilidad que mostraba, probablemente no le quedase mucho.**

**Había llegado a aquella guarida, siguiendo su instinto.**

**Una noche, los Daytona salieron a cenar y cuando estaban por ingresar en el edificio al regresar a casa, unos sujetos raros les acorralaron, asesinando a todos sus guardaespaldas y se los llevaron; el Ford celeste observaba todo desde una de las ventanas más altas de aquel edificio oval y no tardó mucho en poder seguirlos y encontrar su paradero.**

**Abusando de su suerte, había conseguido entrar y ahora, solamente esperaba.**

**Obviamente, se había quedado uno de los malos atrás, para vigilar a los secuestrados. Una camioneta grande y pesada, con expresión adormilada observaba con diversión al Aston Martin que había cerrado los ojos, como tratando de dormir a pesar de que le habían dejado aquella manguera en su interior; sus padres por su lado, parecían no saber que hacer ante aquello.**

**-Tranquilo hijo… pronto saldremos de aquí- dijo la anciana hacia el de color gris que abrió los ojos un momento para verla**

**-No se preocupe por mi señora… lo importante es que ustedes salgan de este lugar- la voz de aquel sujeto, aunque evidentemente cansada continuaba siendo serena**

**La enorme camioneta descontinuada gruñó y se acercó para atestar un golpe al de ojos verdes, que los cerró con fuerza al sentir como el aire salía de su cuerpo**

**-Sigue teniendo esperanzas McMissile- se burló aquel enorme vehículo a lo que el aludido tan solo emitió un gruñido- esta vez no saldrás de aquí, el profesor Zündapp quiere que te diviertas un poco mas antes de que te despachemos… como a tus otros dos amigos, jejeje**

**El aludido se tensó visiblemente, sabiendo de qué hablaba el otro.**

**Leland**** y Redline.**

**Dejó salir un suspiro cansino y recostó el cuerpo en el suelo antes de sentir como lo levantaban para que siguiera de pie; entrecerró los ojos observando a la camioneta que le observaba de cerca y que le había levantado, antes de agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Al parecer, tendría que tratar de dormir en esa incómoda posición a pesar de que ya no podía más.**

**Vergonzoso pero cierto, demasiadas semanas capturado y su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerza para nada más.**

**Esperaba que se dieran prisa en matarlo. No tenía sus armas consigo, le habían arrebatado todos sus implementos y solo le quedaba esperar su destino para hacer compañía a tantos otros coches que ya habían sido desaparecidos por aquellos sujetos; sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, hasta los mejores agentes llegaban a un punto en que se lograba acabar con éstos.**

**Todos sabían lo que arriesgaban.**

**Pero aquellas "láminas" tenían unas ideas demasiado extremistas sobre lo que era torturar a otro.**

**-O están demasiado desesperados- murmuró el británico sonriendo muy apenas antes de percibir como el sujeto que le vigilaba se inclinaba**

**-Decías algo?**

**El aludido negó con la cabeza y volvió a tratar de dormir**

**No supo cuantas horas habían pasado. Lo único que sabía era que de pronto, sentía un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en las llantas; cuando al fin pudo recuperar el conocimiento, se dio cuenta de que le habían arrancado los dos rines derechos para impedirle avanzar en absoluto y que el sujeto grande ya no se encontraba.**

**Tal vez tenía fiebre. La cabeza le dolía a la par de aquello pero no dijo nada.**

**Al fin pudo escuchar unas voces extrañas cerca y movió apenas la cabeza para sacudirse la niebla que le producía el dolor. En la jaula donde se encontraban los ancianos, había un coche joven, con las llaves del sujeto mas grande, abriéndole la puerta a los mayores para que salieran.**

**-Sabia que vendrías- dijo la mujer acercándose a aquel coche celeste que apretó su costado con suavidad**

**-Lamento haber tardado madre, pero ese sujeto no tenía para cuando ir a cambiar su aceite- explicó el de ojos azules sonriendo un poco- he trabado la puerta, así que parecerá que él dejó este sitio con llave ara impedirles cualquier cosa… pero no se preocupen, hay una salida extra que va al alcantarillado… creo que no se tomaron la molestia de revisar esta bodega a fondo jeje**

**-Bien hecho muchacho, ya nos dirás en casa como le quitaste las llaves a ese enorme gorila- asintió su padre saliendo con lentitud**

**El Ford se tensó un momento y ladeó la cabeza para escuchar los ruidos del exterior. La suerte siempre era su aliada pero tampoco iba a esperar a ver si en algún momento decidía abandonarlo, en especial cuando afuera había una multitud de coches armados hasta los dientes; negó con la cabeza y empujó con suavidad a ambos porsche.**

**-Vamos, platicaremos después, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguno note que ni el guardia puede entrar- apremió en un susurro mientras se adelantaba para guiarlos hacia la salida**

**Se detuvo un momento para ver al otro coche, que les vio tranquilamente y sin decir nada. Era tan… extraño. Sus ojos verdes no decían nada, simplemente estaban ahí, fijos, como los de una muñeca; hizo una leve mueca, realmente nunca le habían agradado los servidores del gobierno ya que se les enseñaba a no sentir nada ni a preocuparse por los demás.**

**Eran casi como los patrocinadores de las carreras, muy rara vez alguno se reocupaba de otra cosa que no fuera el dinero.**

**-Dense prisa…- apremió aquel coche gris**

**No sabía quien era aquel chiquillo ni como había ingresado al lugar, pero no tenía tiempo ni él para averiguarlo ni ellos para dudar: tenían que irse de ahí.**

**-Pero no podemos dejarte aquí…- dijo la mujer preocupada mientras su esposo asentía**

**-No se preocupen por mí, lo importante es que ustedes huyan… pueden avisar a las autoridades de lo que aquí sucede y ellos me sacarán de aquí- aseguró el Aston Martin con firmeza- estaré bien señora… siempre lo estoy**

**-Pero…**

**El esposo de esta la empujó con suavidad y movió la cabeza, antes de observar a su hijo, que mantenía la vista fija en el otro.**

**-Lucky…**

**-Hagamos lo que dice, no tardarán en darse cuenta de que faltan sus llaves- dijo en automático el Ford antes de girarse**

**Ya había perdido una familia, no estaba dispuesto a perder otra**

**Los tres coches se dirigieron a la parte trasera de unas enormes cajas apiladas que cubrían casi todas las paredes y detrás de las mas oscuras y pesadas, había una puerta metálica hundida, parecida a una enorme y extraña boca negra que se hundía peligrosamente en el abismo; la mujer tragó pesadamente al ver aquello, pero el más joven la empujó con suavidad.**

**-Vamos madre, no pasa nada… tenemos que darnos prisa- apremió el mas joven**

**-Vamos querida, iré por detrás de ti- sonrió el otro Porsche y la mujer, un poco mas segura pero aún con miedo en sus ojos rosas, comenzó a ingresar en aquel sitio**

**Los otros dos de pronto se tensaron y abrieron los ojos: en el exterior las voces de aquellos coches parecían percibir que algo no estaba bien y buscaban al que supuestamente tendría que estar vigilando**

**Lucky**** hizo una mueca antes de empujar con suavidad a su padre, que asintió... y entonces, volvió una última vez la mirada hacia atrás, componiendo una expresión de desconcierto; por algún motivo… no se sentía bien dejando al otro atrás, no importaba si no tenía expresión o si parecía ser un maldito juguete del gobierno…**

**No podía sacar de su mente las imágenes de todo lo que habían hecho con él, todo lo que había tenido que pasar…**

**Y podía jurar que si lograba salir con vida, volvería a trabajar en lo mismo. Aunque pusiera su vida en peligro. Así como lo había estado asegurando con sus miradas y sus gestos. Y podía también saber por ese escondido tono despreocupado, que sabía perfectamente que nadie iría por él y que estaba condenado a morir… no era justo!**

**No sabía porqué se sentía tan mal. Era cuestión de cada quien si se preocupaba por su propio bienestar, no?**

**Entonces, recordó a su hermanito.**

**Nadie se había preocupado por él. Ni siquiera su propia sangre, los que se suponía que tenían que hacerlo.**

**Dejó escapar un gemido y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. No le gustaba aquello. Sospechaba que nadie se había tomado la molestia siquiera, de preocuparse por aquel viejo coche al que le estaban arrancando la vida de poco en poco; incluso, al parecer ni siquiera a él le importaba lo que pasaría con su vida.**

**Estaba automatizado a hacer las cosas a la perfección y a seguir adelante, sin pensar en nada más.**

**Pudo sentir que le empujaban por detrás. Parpadeó un momento, mientras las voces en el exterior pasaban de ser expresiones de urgencia a gritos de alarma; volteó para ver a su padre, que le sonrió tranquilamente y asintió.**

**-Pero…**

**-Recuerda todo lo que te hemos enseñado hijo- respondió su padre antes de retroceder para ingresar en aquella salida- cuando te ví, sabía que eras diferente de los demás… tu madre y yo siempre lo supimos… haz uso de eso que siempre has tenido contigo…**

**La parte trasera de aquel coche desapareció, dejando a solas a un joven Ford que tan solo se quedó congelado en su sitio unos segundos, antes de despertar de golpe y levantar la cabeza a las ventanas en lo alto de aquel techo: no tenía mas que unos pocos minutos antes de que aquellos sujetos lograran abrir las puertas.**

**Con un rechinido de llantas se giró y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado al otro sujeto atado aún al suelo; sin pensar siquiera, tomó un trozo de metal con la boca hasta llegar al lado del de ojos verdes, que pegó un salto de sorpresa al ver llegar al muchacho y se tensó al ver como remetía aquel trozo de metal entre las untas de las cadenas que lo mantenían cautivo.**

**El de color celeste puso todo su peso en aquello y en un momento, había reventado aquello.**

**-Estás loco muchacho!?- exclamó aquel coche furioso mientras el mas joven repetía la operación en las otras ruedas- van a matarte, te estás dando cuenta de eso!?**

**-Van a matarte a ti también, no puedo dejarte aquí- respondió secamente el mas joven presionando de nuevo aquella vara metálica**

**El Aston Martin estaba aún más mareado que antes y pudo escuchar como un golpe fue dado contra aquellas puertas: iban a derribarlas.**

**-Maldita sea chico… tienes que salir de aquí! Déjame atrás! No seas un tonto!**

**-Pues otro tonto no puede decirme que hacer!- espetó el Daytona antes de irse a la parte trasera del otro**

**-Chiquillo, tú no… AHH!**

**Aquello salió sin proponérselo. Por primera vez pudo sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban sin poderlas controlar al percibir como el otro sacaba rápidamente pero con cuidado, aquella manguera de su tubo de escape; apretó los ojos furioso, tenía que seguir pasando por humillaciones como esa no solamente capturado, si no cuando lo estaban supuestamente liberando?**

**Su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo una vez estuvo libre. No podía estarse de pie, tanto porque le faltaban os aros por un lado como porque simplemente, no tenía la fuerza; apretó los dientes esforzándose por no gritar de dolor antes de tratar de ver al chico que aún permanecía detrás suyo.**

**La puerta comenzaba a doblarse.**

**-SAL DE AQUÍ!- le gritó furioso, entornando los ojos**

**Los iban a matar a ambos**

**Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue demasiado extraño. En un segundo se encontraba en el suelo, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza ante la perspectiva de ser capturados los dos y que lo que viniese fuese aún peor que lo que había estado recibiendo los días anteriores y al siguiente momento, era levantado mientras el otro coche se remetía debajo suyo, terminando en la espalda del Ford.**

**Podía sentir como sus tubos, su metal destrozado y los bordes de sus rines rasgaban el metal y la pintura del otro, pero a este parecía no importarle; el espía británico dejó salir un quejido de frustración, aquello era vergonzoso para cualquiera que no fuera una chica.**

**-Esto debe ser una broma- musitó el de ojos verdes antes de sentir como el otro lo sostenía bien antes de lanzarse rápidamente hacia el sitio por donde sus padres habían desaparecido antes**

**Iba rápido peor no mucho como para tirarle al suelo.**

**Lo último que supo antes de perder la conciencia era que avanzaba rápidamente entre el sistema de alcantarillado de aquel sitio y que parecía percibir disparos y gritos muy lejos a sus espaldas.**

**Como suplicaba porque todo aquello fuese solo una pesadilla.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Prision sin rejas

**CAP 2**

**"Prisión sin rejas"**

**No era una pesadilla.**

**La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, había sido el aire fresco sobre su rostro lo que lo había despertado; era como viajar sobre sus esquíes acuáticos… pero sin estarlos controlando o conduciendo él. Gimió de dolor, el frío hacía que las heridas en su cuerpo ardieran aún más y la posición en la que se encontraba, no era precisamente la más cómoda de todas; malditas láminas… el ProfesorZündapp realmente sabía lo que hacía, al conseguirlos como aliados en sus malévolos planes.**

**De poco en poco, las memorias de lo ocurrido regresaban a su memoria.**

**Hizo una leve mueca. Recordaba tener una pequeña cámara dentro de uno de sus ojos, que enviaba una señal para ser grabada a miles de kilómetros de ahí; tenía que llamar a Siddeley, necesitaba que alguien borrara todas esas escenas vergonzosas donde esos coches tocaban y poseían su cuerpo. Era demasiado desagradable y no estaba dispuesto a soportar las burlas de ningún compañero.**

**Peor aún… esperaba que a aquellos infelices no se les ocurriera dispersar la noticia de lo que le habían hecho o su reputación con las damas se iba a ver terriblemente perjudicada.**

**Si es que no se veía perjudicada ya. Un auto desconocido, le llevaba "a lo novia" por toda aquella zona y dudaba que fuese a bajarlo en algún momento.**

**Dónde se encontraban? Movió sus ojos alrededor, podía ver que eran varias callejuelas y barrios pobres que rodeaban el segundo complejo de circuitos de los Daytona; bueno, aunque admitía que era una buena idea no tomar un camino directo, aquellos lugares también eran demasiado peligrosos como pasa cruzarlos a esas horas.**

**Seguramente estaban hasta el tope de láminas.**

**Y al pensar en láminas… volvió a pensar en ese asunto. Apretó los ojos, una vez fuera de aquel sitio, no podía creer lo humillado que podía sentirse por algo como aquello; respiró profundo antes de volver a componer una expresión de seriedad: tenía que resistir… era el mejor agente de C.H.R.O.M.E., no podía dejar que una situación como esa lo afectase pero…**

**Y de nuevo entraba el "pero". Sus compañeros se iban a dar la comidilla con aquello.**

**-Deberías dejar de pensar en eso…**

**Finn**** McMissile se tensó al escuchar hablar al coche que le llevaba a cuestas y que continuaba a una buena velocidad atravesando todas aquellas callejuelas sin detenerse; el espía británico compuso una expresión confundida antes de intentar hablar, aunque se sorprendió de percibirse una voz mas gastada de lo que esperaría.**

**Realmente se estaba volviendo viejo.**

**-No sabía que los americanos tenían el poder de leer mentes- comentó en un tono que trataba sonar a broma pero que escondía cierto timbre de recelo**

**Lucky**** Daytona no sonrió, tan solo respiró profundo mientras buscaba la callejuela que sabía que lo llevaría por una entrada secundaria poco transitada hacia el estadio.**

**-No sabía que los ingleses podían decir tanto con los ojos- respondió el coche de color claro a lo que el espía gruñó en respuesta**

**-Por supuesto que no decimos nada con los ojos. Todos fuimos entrenados para mantener la información que llevamos con nosotros protegida, incluso en la peor de las situaciones- Finn terminó de hablar antes de sentir como la molestia subía por su cuerpo: había percibido al coche debajo suyo rodar los ojos con fastidio- que te hace saber en qué se supone que estoy pensando?**

**-No dejas de mover los ojos de un lado a otro… es obvio que estás pensando muy rápido y en muchas cosas a la vez- respondió simplemente el ojiazul como si fuera algo demasiado obvio- cuando hay un pensamiento en específico que te preocupa, clavas la mirada en un solo punto… es algo básico- suspiró el Daytona- y tomando en cuenta lo que te pasó… bueno… lo demás es evidente**

**El Aston Martín entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Aquello era imposible, un crío no podía saber tan simplemente qué era lo que lo estaba preocupando tanto… era simplemente ridículo; coches y coches antes que el chiquillo y mucho más experimentados, habían tratado de sacarle información anteriormente y ninguno lo había logrado… y ahora venía un Ford de carreras a decir que él sí podía saberlo?**

**-Si tanto sabes… entonces dime que estoy pensando en este momento- retó el espía mayor sintiendo por alguna razón, verdadera molestia ante aquello. Normalmente lo dejaría pasar y lo trataría como a cualquier otro niño, pero ese coche, que le llevaba sobre la espalda y había logrado colarse en una guarida de Zündapp, sin ayuda y sin ser capturado, lo incordiaba enormemente.**

**Porqué?**

**Los demás espías verdaderamente iban a darse su agosto a su costa…**

**Lucky**** volvió a rodar los ojos exasperado. Que ese espía tenía alguna especie de regresión a la infancia? Debía ser la crisis de los… 60? Debía rondar en los 60 años de seguro. Y sin embargo, tomó aire como si de paciencia se tratara antes de responder.**

**-Te preocupa que vayan a pensar esa bola de empleados sobre pagados con los que trabajas, sobre todo si…- había comenzado a responder golpeado, como reflejo de la irritación que comenzaba a sentir por el otro coche cuando recordó**

**Todo lo que le habían hecho pasar.**

**Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse. No podía hacerle eso. Era obvio que estuviese tan de malhumor, cualquiera lo estaría después de haber estado atrapado a saber durante cuánto tiempo por aquellos dementes; continuó conduciendo rápidamente por aquellas callejuelas sin decir otra palabra, hasta que el coche encima suyo volvió a hablar.**

**-Cómo me viste?... estás allá abajo, no creo que tengas ojos en la espalda- bufó molesto el Aston mientras el chico evitaba encogerse de hombros para no mover al otro**

**-No eres el único con espejos laterales… no es difícil verte los ojos- respondió el de ojos azules pacientemente**

**-Pues deberías mantener los ojos en el camino, no quiero un accidente de poder elegir- dijo por lo bajo el espía**

**Cerró los ojos adolorido, el suplicio de sus ejes en la zona donde los rines habían sido arrancados comenzaba a volverse intolerable y empezaba a pensar que no estaba muy lejos de volver a perder el conocimiento; un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no dejarse vencer por algo como aquello.**

**El podía resistirlo, lo sabía, era el mejor en su trabajo, no podía dejarse vencer… ni siquiera por algo tan ridículo como el dolor…**

**-Estás bien?- la voz del mas joven le llegó a través de la niebla que se estaba formando en su mente, debido al cansancio y a lo que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo- necesitas que me detenga?**

**Era un tono extraño… como si aquel desconocido estuviese preocupándose por él. Pero no podía, los espías no contaban con nadie que se preocupara por ellos, no iba con el trabajo; se aferró a aquella voz para recuperar la conciencia y entonces, fue cuando notó la forma en que el otro se le dirigía.**

**Era demasiado extraño… ni siquiera se conocían!**

**Estaba demasiado confundido.**

**-Porqué?- la pregunta salió antes de que siquiera se detuviera a pensarla y ya era muy tarde como para hacer que el otro la olvidase**

**Lucky**** parpadeó un poco y levantó la vista para ver un poco del otro.**

**-Porqué qué?**

**-Porqué te preocupas por mí?- preguntó Finn entre molesto y confundido- no me conoces. Yo no te conozco y podría pensar que eres el enemigo o tú podrías pensar que yo soy demasiado peligroso y tal vez podría hacerte daño…**

**-Seguro… daño pero a ti mismo, eso sí me preocupa- musitó rodando los ojos Lucky antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pensado en voz baja**

**Le preocupaba realmente. No lo conocía, era verdad. Solo sabía que era un sujeto que probablemente trabajaba para el gobierno y por lo que había escuchado de los otros coches, si quisiera, podría matarlo de un balazo bien dirigido a su cabeza; pero sabía que no ocurriría… aquel coche no le haría daño, estaba débil, cansado, herido y humillado, no tenía mente ni fuerzas para una pelea…**

**También hasta donde había visto… no se preocupaba por sí mismo. Encontrándose en el mal estado en el que estaba, le preocupaba que sus padres salieran de aquella guarida o que él escapara antes que hacerlo el; como podía existir un coche tan idiota? Y más aún, porqué le angustiaba y le preocupaba tanto que no le importase ni siquiera un poco su existencia o pensar en todas las suciedades que le habían hecho?**

**Respiró profundo antes de mover su retrovisor para volver a verle.**

**-No lo sé- respondió sinceramente el chico- solo sé… que me preocupas. No se porqué, simplemente sé que quiero asegurarme de que estás bien y de que no va a sucederte nada malo… ni ahora ni después…**

**Abrió un segundo los ojos al pensar en lo que había dicho y pudo notar como el otro le imitaba el gesto, con una gran sorpresa.**

**Los dos coches hicieron silencio mientras un leve rubor acudía a las mejillas de ambos, que voltearon hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar hacer evidente que no sabían que hacer o decir ahora.**

**Por su lado, el Ford no entendía qué era lo que sentía exactamente por el otro coche y no lograba ponerlo en palabras; era como si siempre lo hubiese sabido pero no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de expresarlo, hasta encontrarlo a él. Desde el momento en que lo había visto… algo había cambiado; era como si lo hubiese estado esperando toda la vida y al fin… tuviese su respuesta delante.**

**La respuesta a que era lo que quedaba en el aire, lo que le faltaba a pesar de haber creído que había cubierto todos los huecos en su vida.**

**Por el lado de Finn, podía sentir como su estómago había subido hasta su garganta mientras sus pensamientos pasaban de ser un manojo de imágenes y palabras sin sentido a nada; su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco y la respuesta que había pensado en darle al más joven en caso de una respuesta sarcástica se había quedado colgando en la punta de su lengua.**

**Se sentía enojado… nervioso y enojado. Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía mas relajado estando sobre el otro coche, sabiendo de antemano que no le iba a suceder nada malo estando en aquella situación de riesgo y vulnerable en caso de que se aparecieran sus enemigos de repente; no le gustaba para nada depender de alguien más pero…**

**Aquello era preferible a seguir amarrado al suelo, aguardando a continuar siendo el juguete para pasar el tiempo de aquellos infelices.**

**Apretó sus llantas con molestia mientras todo el conjunto de cosas pasaba por su mente y amenazaba con romperlo pero no podía, no podía ganarle aquello; se mordió los labios para no hacer sonido al percibir el golpe de dolor que atravesó sus rines al contraer sus ejes, había olvidado durante un segundo que le habían arrancado parte del cuerpo y ahora, las heridas le gritaban en agonía.**

**Debajo suyo Lucky levantó la vista y apretó la marcha hasta que al fin, se acercaron a toda velocidad a un desnivel que les ingresaba en un túnel y de ahí, al circuito principal; un enorme enrejado se atravesaba en su camino pero cuando se estaban acercando, este se abrió de par en par, permitiéndoles el ingreso.**

**El Ford se detuvo en un área con césped.**

**-Bueno... hemos llegado…- anunció el de ojos azules**

**Pero el espía no estaba de buen humor en absoluto. El dolor estaba sobrepasando los límites de su resistencia y no podía pensar con claridad y encima, volvía a sentirse ofendido de haberse visto en la vergonzosa situación de ser llevado a cuestas por un chiquillo.**

**-Al fin… por la velocidad que llevabas, me temía que no llegaría- respondió cortante el inglés**

**Lucky**** abrió la boca un segundo y tuvo que resistir la tentación de no dejarle caer sobre el césped, a ver si encontraba una mejor manera de dar las gracias la siguiente vez que estuviese con medio cuerpo despedazado y encerrado en una bodega de mala muerte; pero en lugar de ello negó con la cabeza y le deslizó con suavidad hasta el suelo para girarse y observar como el otro coche temblaba apenas, resistiendo lo mejor que podía.**

**La luz del amanecer iluminaba mejor que aquella oscura bodega, las heridas y los golpes sobre el cuerpo del Aston Martin y el joven corredor no pudo evitar sentir que se le encogía el corazón, al ver que en efecto, el movimiento que seguramente estuvo haciendo al correr por aquellas calles, no le había hecho ningún bien.**

**-Maldita sea…**

**El coche herido tenía los ojos apretados y sudaba mucho. Sus temblores eran cada vez mas fuertes y era evidente que estaba sufriendo mucho; el mas joven frunció el ceño e hizo sonar con fuerza su claxon, para llamar la atención de los guardias y avisar a su familia que ya se encontraban en el sitio.**

**No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar el sonido de las llantas acercándose a la zona y volvió a ver al mas grande, que al fin había abierto un poco los ojos, pero se encontraban velados, probablemente no era conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; Lucky se angustió, nunca se había sentido tan mal por alguien más, pero ver al otro tan herido y aún así, luchando por no dejarse vencer…**

**Era bastante fuerte, tenía que admitirlo. Pero era un imbécil también. Estaba seguro que de poder elegir, no les permitiría ayudarlo a salir adelante, haciendo todo él solo y por su cuenta, manteniendo la línea y la figura que normalmente mostraban los trabajadores del gobierno; suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba como el otro coche apretaba los dientes y mantenía la vista fija hacia delante.**

**Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse y tratar de regresar a la realidad.**

**Era un verdadero tonto.**

**La mirada del Daytona se suavizó un segundo. Realmente siempre tenían que ser así de orgullosos? Siempre tenían que trabajar solos?**

**Se acercó un poco más, antes de percibir un grabado muy apenas visible en uno de sus ejes destrozados… un engrane plateado con un globo terráqueo en su interior...**

**El frío lo recorrió por completo mientras sus ojos se abrían grandes y le dirigía una mirada al Aston Martin que temblaba enfrente suyo. Era un espía de Chrome. Y no cualquiera. Ahora volvía a recordar el nombre que mencionaron aquellas láminas mientras abusaban de él… Finn McMissile. El mejor espía con el que contaban los británicos.**

**Cerró los ojos un segundo tratando de pensar que hacer a continuación pero…**

**Bah****.**

**Se acercó despacio al otro coche por un lado y se inclinó para tocar con su frente la del otro; este se tensó aún mas durante un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse quieto, siendo imitado por el más joven que tan solo aguardó pacientemente a que llevasen toda la ayuda posible para que aquello no acabara en una tragedia.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Qué vas a hacer ahora?**

**Lucky**** se encontraba recostado en el enorme colchón de suelo que le servía de cama mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas; no había podido dormir, lo primero que había hecho después de dejar al otro coche en manos de su servicio médico, había sido ir a su habitación en aquel complejo y tomar el teléfono para hacer una llamada de emergencia.**

**De todas las cosas que hubiera podido imaginar, era que el otro fuese extranjero y más aún, que fuese un espía de aquella agencia de locos.**

**El silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación mientras los dos coches que hablaban, pensaban en lo precaria de aquella situación.**

**-Podrías eliminarlo. Sabes que es riesgoso que esté ahí contigo… no digo que me guste la idea!- agregó rápidamente la voz en el teléfono, previendo lo que había ocurrido, el de ojos azules se había enderezado y había abierto la boca para replicar- pero… sabes lo que puede ocurrir si lo dejas acercarse demasiado o peor aún, si TÚ te acercas demasiado… nos estarías arriesgando a todos si descubre algo…**

**-No eres precisamente el mejor ejemplo de estas cosas- respondió algo molesto el Ford mientras el coche del otro lado de la línea dejaba escapar un gemido de resignación**

**-Es diferente Lucky… y tú lo sabes. Creo que le estás buscando una justificación al hecho de que te agrada…**

**-No lo conozco, lo acabo de ayudar hoy, así que no puedo decir que me agrada- respondió el de color celeste levantando una ceja**

**Del otro lado, podía percibirse que el coche había sonreído divertido.**

**-Vamos, que eres un coche de carreras, no me sorprendería que movieses toda tu vida de esa forma- dijo la voz en el teléfono con un timbre de diversión mientras el otro respondía con un gruñido**

**-Tú no eres un coche de carreras, como explicas entonces lo que te sucedió a ti?**

**-Yo no negué lo que sentía, así de simple- respondió tranquilamente el otro coche en la línea- pero tampoco me estaba arriesgando el cuello, yo sabía lo que hacía, yo estaba con un muerto… tú estás con un vivo, y no cualquier vivo, uno MUY vivo…**

**-Por eso te estoy llamando, necesito consejo- insistió el mas joven con un tono desesperado mientras se hacía silencio del otro lado de la línea durante un minuto**

**-No vas a matarlo…**

**-No… y eso es definitivo- replicó el de ojos azules cerrándolos con molestia y un leve tic**

**-Tampoco sería como si nunca lo hubieras hecho…**

**-Son situaciones diferentes… y tampoco me estoy justificando!- dijo un poco mas alto el Daytona mientras el del otro lado emitía un suspiro**

**-Muy bien… muy bien. Ya veremos que sucede con el tiempo… vamos a tener que cortar comunicaciones durante un buen tiempo… eso incluye por supuesto, el hecho de que no vayas a poder verte con los demás chicos, si quieres, puedo llamar a la central de Florida para que alguien te sustituya durante un rato, no creo que a Mark le importe si se trata de un asunto del corazón…- el tono del coche en la última línea había pasado a ser uno dulce a lo que el Ford se levantó irritado**

**-Oye…**

**En ese momento se dejaron escuchar algunas voces airadas en uno de los corredores cercanos y el de ojos azules se quedó quieto tratando de escuchar; se concentró mejor y pudo darse cuenta de que una de las voces era la de su padre, que parecía algo nervioso y angustiado… y la otra? De quién era?**

**-Tengo que irme- dijo rápidamente el Ford imaginando que podía estar ocurriendo**

**-No dejes que se vaya hasta que estés seguro de que no sabe nada!- urgió la voz en el teléfono antes de escuchar las llantas del joven corredor al alejarse de la habitación- …esto realmente va a causar problemas…**

**En el exterior, el chico no tardó en llegar a uno de los amplios corredores con enormes ventanales que daban a la ciudad del exterior; la luz del día era mucho mas fuerte y dejaba ver al viejoPorshe discutiendo con un cansado y serio Aston Martin que parecía dirigirse a la salida. Lucky se acercó un poco mas despacio, observando como su padre negaba con la cabeza.**

**-No estás pensando claramente…**

**-De verdad, no puedo quedarme- trataba de explicar el británico algo impaciente mientras se apoyaba en las nuevas llantas que le habían colocado hacía un par de horas- tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y si no me doy prisa, esos infelices escaparan**

**-Que importa si escapan, tienes que pensar en tu seguridad!- insistió el anciano- no estás bien, te van a matar!**

**Finn**** McMissile respiró profundo.**

**Era difícil explicarle al resto de los coches que tenía un trabajo que hacer, sin poner en riesgo todas las operaciones de la agencia y sin ponerlos en riesgo a ellos; ya estaban en bastantes problemas al ser testigos de lo ocurrido y al escuchar mas información de la que deberían como civiles pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, tan solo, esperar lo mejor.**

**Y tenía que reportarse al trabajo y pedirle a Siddeley el borrado de los videos.**

**-Lo siento. Pero tengo que irme- dijo una vez el coche antes de girarse**

**-Pero…**

**-Déjalo padre. Tal vez es eso lo que quiere.**

**El coche gris se detuvo de golpe mientras un escalofrío lo recorría al escuchar esa voz. No podía creer que simplemente, el escucharlo le resultara tan irritante y molesto, desde que se apareciese en la bodega hasta ese momento; frunció el ceño, no sabía que era lo que le enojaba mas, el hecho de que se sobrepasase de confianza, cuando apenas era un crío o el hecho de que hubiese tenido tan buena suerte el día anterior.**

**Se giró con lentitud inflando el pecho para encarar al joven de ojos azules que se había adelantado a su padre y le enfrentaba, sin expresión de enojo tan solo, ambos ojos clavados en los suyos.**

**Durante un segundo dudó. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los del amigo de Mate. Pero tal vez con un brillo un poco más maduro y sereno, algo menos vivos pero con la seguridad de quien no teme enfrentarse a lo que tenga delante; y eso lo demostraba al estar tan tranquilo delante suyo, sin temor a que le atacase o a tener que pelear de ser necesario.**

**Tal vez había sido eso lo que le había permitido sacarlos a todos del lío de la noche pasada.**

**Pero no podía permitirle tomarse confianzas con él. Ambos eran diferentes y McMissile era un adulto, un espía al servicio de su país. No sabía como educaban los americanos a sus jóvenes, pero no podía permitirle confianzas para con su persona y mucho menos, faltarle el respeto como lo estaba haciendo al alegar que él deseaba morir.**

**Por algún motivo, aquella afirmación le había dolido. Lo cuál, era una tontería.**

**-Escucha niño…- comenzó lentamente tratando de no sonar grosero como el coche delante suyo- no se quién te ha permitido dirigirte a mi de esta manera… pero…**

**-No necesito permiso para hacerlo cuando está presentando una actitud claramente infantil al querer dirigirse a luchar contra un grupo de rufianes que lo superan en número y que definitivamente están en mejores condiciones de salud que usted- respondió rápidamente el Ford**

**-Solo son láminas- espetó el Aston sin saber exactamente porqué. Ese chiquillo le estaba sacando los estribos y eso no era normal en él**

**-Y láminas que están perfectamente saludables mientras que a usted, le arrancaron la mitad de los ejes y aún no se rehabilita- respondió el mas joven- querer ir a matarse por una cuestión de orgullo… me hace dudar de si realmente es apto para su trabajo…**

**-Lucky!**

**El porsche estaba extrañado y confundido por la actitud de su hijo, él normalmente no era así de rudo con los demás, normalmente era amable y calmado pero en ese momento… lucía desafiante y enojado. Por su lado, el británico se enderezó un poco mas con los ojos chispeando de furia… como podía poner en duda sus capacidades?**

**Era el mejor espía de Chrome! Había sobrevivido a un sin fin de misiones, como podía venir un chiquillo a decirle que estaba equivocado y que no debía de cumplir con su deber aún a costa de su vida? Era solo un niño, él no sabía nada de la vida, no sabía las vidas que se jugaban a cada segundo que aquellos sujetos no eran detenidos…**

**Le dolía la cabeza.**

**-Cómo… CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONER EN DUDA MI COMPETENCIA PARA CUMPLIR CON MI DEBER? TÚ NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE ES CUMPLIR CON UN TRABAJO DEL QUE DEPENDEN TANTAS VIDAS, TÚ…!**

**Ya no podía hablar. Al siguiente segundo, el más joven se había lanzado a una velocidad impresionante para un chiquillo y le había golpeado en un lateral, dejándole sin aire; el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo y se esparció por cada uno de sus circuitos le nubló la vista y por poco golpea el suelo de no ser porque el coche celeste le aferró contra si para impedírselo.**

**-Maldito… chiquillo…- sisseó apretando los ojos**

**-Tal vez tienes razón… y no se de las otras vidas, pero la que en éste momento está en riesgo y por la que me preocupo, es la tuya… porque obviamente a ti no te importa ni un poco- dijo el mas joven suavizando la mirada y la voz, a pesar de que no podían verse- te vas a quedar aquí una semana, aún así tenga que amarrarte al colchón hasta que te recuperes… ya después si quieres matarte… tu sabrás lo que haces… pero por ahora, necesitas recuperarte si es que en verdad quieres ayudar a alguien…**

**Finn**** cerró los ojos, temblando de enojo y dolor. Lo odiaba. Nunca había pensado que iba a poder llegar a odiar a alguien mas que al Profesor Zündapp, pero ahora sentía que odiaba a ese niño; no había salido de estar secuestrado por aquellas láminas para ahora, quedarse capturado en aquel sitio, que aunque no poseía barrotes en las ventanas, continuaba dejándolo atrapado.**

**Pero por otro lado…**

**Tenía razón. Estaba demasiado débil y lo demostraba el hecho de que aquel coche le hubiese dejado fuera de combate con apenas un golpe. Era patético.**

**-Bien…**

**Fue la única respuesta que dejó salir el británico aún en el hombro del chico que sonrió apenas aún sosteniendo al otro coche contra sí.**

**Iba a ser una semana muy difícil pero…**

**-Eres tú- susurró suavemente**

**McMissile**** no supo porqué pero… al escucharle decir eso… un escalofrío de nervios lo recorrió mientras se ruborizaba muy apenas perceptible; qué demonios estaba pasando?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. En el desayuno

**CAP 3**

**"En el desayuno"**

**No sabía exactamente cuantos minutos llevaba observándolo desde el dintel de aquella puerta.**

**Era de mañana y había ido a buscar al Aston Martin directamente al espacio amplio de césped que se encontraba al centro de circuito de pavimento; se suponía que tendría que buscarle en su habitación pero algo ya le decía que sería una pérdida de tiempo dirigirse al cuarto que le habían dejado para descansar y recuperarse.**

**Era un completo cabeza dura.**

**Después de su discusión el día anterior, le había llevado lentamente y sin hablar hasta la cama y le había depositado en esta con suavidad, tratando de no hacerle mas daño del que ya tenía; trató de hablar con él, preguntarle cuanto tiempo llevaba tratando de capturarlos, de donde venia, si tenía a alguien a quien pudieran avisarle…**

**Pero nada.**

**No le hablaba en lo absoluto, tan solo mantenía una mirada fría y seria hacia el suelo y cerró los ojos en cuanto le dejó sobre aquel colchón, no volviendo a mostrar signos de estar despierto durante lo que restó de aquel día.**

**Lucky**** suspiró profundo mientras cerraba los ojos un segundo, antes de volver a ver a aquel espía que mantenía una expresión concentrada y se forzaba a mantener el equilibrio en sus recién operados ejes; hizo un movimiento rápido antes de sacar un arma pesada por un lado, pero de inmediato, la guardó mientras caía al suelo, apretando los ojos y los dientes.**

**-Creo que ya fue suficiente para un día, si te fuerzas demasiado, en lugar de salir de aquí en una semana, lo terminarás haciendo en un mes**

**El Ford de color celeste se acercó para ayudar al otro coche a ponerse de pie pero este le empujó por un lado sin decir nada; el británico aún se sentía muy ofendido e insultado por verse en aquella situación, forzado por un chiquillo mimado a permanecer prisionero porque según ellos todavía no era capaz de cuidase solo.**

**Y no era porque no hubiese tratado de escapar.**

**Pero las ventanas no se habían quebrado cuando éste se había lanzado aquella mañana a tratar de salir por una y los compartimentos donde guardaba sus ganchos grúa, simplemente no abrían; aunque podía sacar su arma mas grande, esta se encontraba sin cartuchos, así que resultaba tan inútil como todo lo demás.**

**Y sobre escabullirse…**

**Por la seguridad que había detectado, aquel crío había colocado tantos ojos vigilantes que casi podía jurar que estaba siendo seguido hasta el baño.**

**Por su lado el más joven al sentir aquel rechazo, no retrocedió sino que volvió a colocarse de apoyo para el otro hasta que pudo mantenerse de pie nuevamente; sabía porqué estaba enojado el adulto, no lo culpaba en absoluto pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, si le dejaba hacer, se lastimaría más y probablemente moriría.**

**No podía permitirle matarse.**

**-Serviría de algo si me disculpo?- dijo al fin el de ojos azules sonriendo con súplica mientras el otro respiraba profundo**

**"Me dejarás ir?" preguntó con la mirada el Aston.**

**-Supongo que eso significa no- suspiró Lucky sonriendo un poco mas a lo que el de ojos verdes gruñó y tembló con irritación- por favor señor McMissile, no podemos comportarnos como adultos? Sabe perfectamente lo que le sucederá si sale en este estado, es por su bien…**

**El mas grande se mordió un labio para no responder a pesar de que el deseo de hacerlo aumentaba considerablemente; aquel chiquillo realmente era pésimo entendiendo la indirecta de su silencio o disfrutaba haciéndolo enojar. Pero el corredor no se iba a dar por vencido, iba a conseguir que hablase de una forma u otra.**

**Y ya que le hacía enojar tanto que le hablase.**

**-Bueno… ya que no respondemos al "señor McMissile"… que te parece "ojos brillantes"?... es mas bonito y queda contigo- rió por lo bajo el de color celeste, haciendo que el adulto abriera los ojos con alarma e incredulidad**

**Aquello era el colmo del descaro! Pero no, no iba a caer en sus juegos, no él, no iba a…**

**-Tal vez… lindo? Cosita tierna? Pequeño?... tomando en cuenta que te estás comportando como un niño… ya sé! Así como las mamás hablan a los niños… mi madre me dice "corazoncito" cuando me llama a cenar y no respondo a la primera… o "británico sexy"? porque de que lo eres lo eres…**

**Aquello estaba llegando a niveles ridículos. El aludido comenzaba a presentar un tono rojo fuerte sobre el capó y ni el mismo espía sabía si era porque estaba furioso o porque comenzaban a avergonzarle los piropos que nada discretamente le arrojaba aquel chiquillo, como si no fuese a darse cuenta de que lo estaba provocando.**

**Era verdad, no podría estar sin hablar a ese ritmo antes de que el chiquillo utilizase algún otro término que lo hiciese estallar.**

**-O tal vez…**

**-Finn… me llamo Finn y creo que eso lo has sabido desde un inicio- dijo en un tono frío el mas grande hablando por fin a lo que el mas joven le miró con agrado- y si no es problema, preferiría que me llamaras…**

**-Bueno Finn… sé que te gustaría seguir forzando tus llantas hasta romperlas, pero es hora de desayunar y para mejorarte rápido, también necesitas comer algo- interrumpió Lucky sonriendoleanimadamente mientras el espía dejaba escapar aire, dándose cuenta de que aquella batalla la tenía perdida desde el momento en que había sido llevado sobre su espalda, hacía dos noches**

**-…señor McMissile- murmuró por lo bajo el espía a pesar de que podía notar que era inútil lidiar con ese chiquillo**

**Era verdad, para al menos hacer tolerable su estancia en aquel sitio… tenía que reducir su estado de defensa en contra de aquel niño. Y es incluía, comportarse tan educadamente como sus principios británicos se lo ordenaban siempre en cualquier otra situación, por lo que cambió su expresión de enojo por una serena, borrando todo rastro de sus emociones internas.**

**Lucky**** levantó los ojos entre divertido e incómodo, sacar a ese espía de su cascarón iba a ser realmente un trabajo duro.**

**-Cómo están tus padres?- preguntó el de ojos verdes con suavidad, recordando que al menos, los señores Daytona habían sido bastante agradables y en ningún momento le habían hecho sentir menos o avergonzado por la situación que le habían presentado**

**Ambos coches comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia el edificio que proyectaba la sombra de sus muros por sobre la luz matinal sobre ellos mientras el mas joven le hacía mas apoyo para ayudarle a subir la rampa hacia la puerta**

**-Ambos están bien… muy enojados por supuesto con esos infelices que te lastimaron, si mi papá pudiera haría lo que tú y se lanzaría a perseguirlos pero mi madre seguramente lo mataría a mitad del camino por arriesgarse de una forma tan tonta… lo sé, no tiene sentido pero así son las esposas, asesinan al marido cuando creen que éste se arriesga a perder la vida jajaja**

**Finn**** no pudo evitar relajarse ante aquello. No solo por el hecho de saber que aquella pareja se encontraba bien, sino porque el hecho de ahora mantener una conversación tranquila hacía muchísimo menos pesado el ambiente; tal vez era cierto, había sido demasiado orgulloso para aceptar su ayuda y por eso no había podido dejar de sentirse enojado todo el tiempo pero…**

**Bueno… no estaba acostumbrado.**

**Normalmente era Siddeley el que le atendía si acaso llegaba a necesitar algo y esto normalmente era muy raro, sobre todo teniendo que confiar desde siempre en sus propias habilidades para salir de cualquier apuro.**

**Tal vez era eso.**

**La falta de costumbre.**

**Pero tampoco se iba a hacer a la idea de acostumbrarse a aquello. Solo sería una semana, mantendría formalidades, desaparecería de sus vidas y ellos de la de él; no podía ser nada difícil o del otro mundo, no eran villanos, no tenía que pensar en recuperar información o robarles alguna arma de destrucción masiva.**

**Que podía salir mal de aquello?**

**-Eres casado?- preguntó el de ojos verdes recordando la forma en que el chico había hablado sobre las esposas**

**-No… aún no he encontrado a ese coche en específico con el que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida, pero una nunca sabe cuando pueda aparecer… porqué, interesado en el puesto?- preguntó el corredor guiñándole un ojo a lo que el otro coche volvió a gruñir mientras el tono de su capó volvía a oscurecerse sin poder evitarlo**

**Por todas las láminas, como era posible que ese niño pudiera hacerle sentir pena sin esforzarse? Y peor aún, él no tenía vergüenza de decirle ese tipo de cosas a un desconocido? Era evidente que el hecho de ser un corredor le hacía demasiado confiado aún cuando ni siquiera conocía a los demás**

**Dejó salir un gemido de incomodidad mientras el otro tan solo reía**

**-Lo siento niño, soy muy viejo para ti y no creo que podrías cumplir con mis requerimientos en cuanto a pareja se refiere- respondió el espía con simpleza, esperando con eso al menos calmar las bromas del chiquillo a un nivel más tolerable, pero este levantó los ojos como si estuviera pensando, antes de volver a sonreír**

**-La edad es lo de menos, sigo pensando que eres lindo… y los requerimientos, solo tienes que decirlos… no creo que sea nada que no pueda cumplir fácilmente!- respondió el de ojos azules con ánimos a lo que el gruñó levantando los ojos al techo mientras se detenían frente a dos enormes puertas**

**No iba a ser tan fácil lidiar con el carácter de ese coche, que fácilmente podía responderle todos sus intentos de defensa, y sabía como regañarlo y ponerse rudo si se incordiaban mutuamente**

**Tenía que haber una manera más fácil de poder llevarse bien durante esa semana**

**Lucky**** Daytona le soltó suavemente a lo que el espía simplemente se acomodó mejor sobre sus ejes, percibiendo la pesadez y el dolor de volver a poner su peso en aquellas piezas nuevas; aunque sabía perfectamente que necesitaba la rehabilitación al igual que cualquier otro coche, era un espía, seguramente en menos de una semana toleraría cualquier molestia y podría moverse normal nuevamente.**

**-Veo que estás despierto… que gusto que nos acompañes a desayunar, pasa muchacho, pasa…**

**Finn**** suspiró sonriendo extrañado de ser llamado "muchacho" por dos coches que apenas le pasaran por veinte años o menos… pero al menos, de todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, era lo menos extraño; hizo un movimiento lento con la cabeza para afirmar, antes de acercarse a la silla mas cercana al señor Daytona, que se la señalaba efusivamente.**

**-Lucky, no lo dejes solo, puede necesitar ayuda- dijo rápidamente su madre al ver que el chico se dirigía a su asiento normal, al lado de ella; el aludido parpadeó una sola vez antes de ver a su padre y de ahí al británico que levantó una ceja y escondió una pequeña mueca de incomodidad**

**-Querida…- carraspeó el Porsche una vez observando la tensión entre ambos coches pero su esposa no pareció percatarse**

**-Vamos Lucky, no seas grosero- insistió la mujer a lo que el Ford se inclinó una vez**

**-No es necesario señora, yo estoy muy bien- respondió amablemente Finn pero el coche celeste ya estaba a su lado y esperaba pacientemente a que el británico se acomodase en caso de necesitar algún tipo de ayuda pero este se forzó a si mismo a no hacer ningún tipo de gesto que revelase la incomodidad que padecía.**

**Aunque le habían arreglado los golpes y le habían cambiado las piezas rotas, todavía le recorrían calambrazos de dolor cuando hacía algún movimiento que requiriese una posición mas precisa.**

**Lucky**** le observaba atentamente, sabiendo lo que ocurría pero sin mencionar nada en absoluto; sabía que no conseguiría nada mas que hacer enojar al otro y tampoco aquel era su propósito de ahí a lo que restaba de la semana. Tan solo, se acomodó a un lado para comenzar en desayuno como normalmente lo haría con sus padres.**

**Aunque obviamente aquel desayuno no tenía nada de normal.**

**Con el otro coche de edad mayor a un lado, él y su padre no tardaron en iniciar una conversación sobre la situación actual del mundo, el hecho de que existiesen autos capaces de hacer un daño como el que le habían provocado al Aston Martin (por supuesto, obviaron mencionar el forzamiento al que o habían sometido), su trabajo con el gobierno…**

**Finn**** era bastante hábil al hablar y era evidente que tenía un amplio conocimiento en muchos temas en general; el joven corredor no podía menos que estar admirado de que pudiese existir alguien tan inteligente y sorprendente como el otro. Suspiró y bajó la vista a su plato, era obvio porque realmente no le tomaba muy en serio cuando trataba de ayudarlo.**

**El sujeto era un genio y éstos rara vez aceptaban la ayuda de alguien más.**

**Continuó escuchando la conversación de los mayores en silencio, comenzando a sentirse cada vez mas y más incómodo con aquello; él realmente no podía hacer otra cosa, como corredor el único conocimiento que poseía era sobre automóviles y como miembro del grupo al que pertenecía, su mejor habilidad radicaba en fungir como uno de los hackers principales.**

**Fuera de eso… realmente no tenía ningún conocimiento que valiese la pena.**

**Pero entonces…**

**-No tengo inconveniente en cumplir con mi deber sin importar el precio- decía Finn McMissile restándole importancia al asunto- lo importante es terminar un trabajo cueste lo que cueste**

**-Pero nadie se preocupa por ti?- preguntó el viejo Daytona con expresión triste- nadie te espera en casa hijo?**

**El británico sonrió con simpleza antes de negar con la cabeza un par de veces**

**-No… en este tipo de trabajo, lo mejor es que nunca tengamos apego a nada y a nadie. De esa forma podemos cumplir completamente y sin detenernos a pensar en los riesgos que tenemos que tomar para concretar una operación. No arriesgamos a terceros y en caso de fallar, rápidamente pueden reemplazarnos. Eso nos hace tan efectivos**

**Lucky**** se había puesto pálido mientras volteaba a ver al otro coche sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.**

**Podía ver perfectamente que no tenía mucho apego a la vida y que no dudaría en ponerla en riesgo, tan solo por el hecho de cumplir con su trabajo con orgullo, sin mostrar debilidad o cualquiera otra emoción; no quería ni imaginárselo en una situación donde en verdad estuviese a punto de morir y tan solo aguardase esta, pacientemente, como si solo fuese a retirarse a dormir.**

**No, no podía creerlo.**

**-Seguramente debe haber alguien que se preocupe por ti. Una razón para que regreses con vida de cada trabajo- dijo el chico al fin con un hilo de voz sin voltear a verle pero sonriendo, como si aquellas declaraciones no le hubiesen afectado en absoluto**

**El británico no era tonto. Le había visto palidecer de golpe y podía percibir el ligero temblor que cruzaba por el cuerpo del corredor; el viejo espía hizo una mueca de disgusto, definitivamente no le entendía, porqué le incordiaba tanto que tuviese o no, una preocupación extra, como lo sería relacionarse con otro coche, aparte de su ya estresante trabajo para proteger al mundo?**

**-No. Como dije antes, nos evitamos arriesgar a terceros y no tenemos ningún apego a algo que nos pueda ser una debilidad- explicó el espía pero el otro coche le observó con un brillo muy extraño en los ojos**

**-Entonces, tener un amigo, una familia o una pareja es una debilidad?- preguntó con irritación el joven Daytona a lo que Finn rodó los ojos**

**Y ahí iba de nuevo el chico, pensando con el corazón antes que con la cabeza.**

**-Por supuesto que sí. Imagínate que capturan a alguien de tu familia y tienes que elegir entre salvar al mundo o a ese alguien y mientras decides, lastiman a ese alguien… estarías en un problema que tus enemigos no dudarían en aprovechar**

**-Ni siquiera tomaría el tempo de decidir, primero es la familia, después el mundo- respondió sencillamente el mas joven frunciendo el ceño mientras el espía negaba con la cabeza… era tan joven…**

**-Por eso mismo no nos relacionamos con nadie, no podemos permitirnos el tiempo de decidir a quien salvar primero y desperdiciar minutos rescatando a alguien mientras otras personas mueren**

**-Pero de verdad crees que el malo se va a esperar a que tu solito vayas y salves al mundo sin que ellos en ese transcurso ya estén eliminando a los demás?- insistió el mas joven volteando a ver al espía- tu enemigo sabiendo que realmente no tienes nada que perder, sabe que puede eliminarte fácilmente porque estás solo, si desapareces, fuera de tus amigos de trabajo, nadie se preguntará porqué faltas o se pondrán a buscarte... aunque tus compañeros de trabajo aparezcan, solo son piezas descartables así que, de que tendría que preocuparse realmente tu enemigo?**

**-Exactamente niño… tu por tu cuenta haces que se confíe demasiado tu enemigo, y así lo tienes más fácil…- dijo Finn aún sin entender cuál era la molestia del muchacho- si tu rival cree que vas tu solo y te puede desaparecer así nada más, bajará las defensas y aunque no mueras y no tengas la oportunidad, el que venga detrás de ti ya tendrá las pautas para vencer…**

**-Estás diciendo que si mueren o no, no importa en realidad siempre y cuando el que siga termine lo empezado…- dijo Lucky**

**-Eso al final es lo que buscamos- dijo Finn tranquilamente- por supuesto no queremos morir, pero si es necesario un sacrificio por el bien de la misión, entonces lo haremos y nos sentiremos orgullosos de hacerlo… lo que se necesite para derrotar a estos sujetos…**

**Lucky**** se puso de pie y se giró hacia él**

**-Lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo. Eso de "No quiero morir pero si me sacrifican, da lo mismo con tal de hacer el trabajo"… con o sin tu perdón pero es algo estúpido. Y sobre hacer las cosas solo… cuando tienes a alguien en peligro o sabes que a alguien podría dolerle tanto tu perdida… te esfuerzas mas en regresar con bien… de una forma u otra… cuando tienes a alguien, hasta tu enemigo sabe que si de verdad te importa, harás lo que sea, y llegarás hasta el final de la tierra para recuperarle… lo que incluso es un peligro para él porque en ningún momento sabrá cuantos podrían ser los que te estén buscando… pero estando tu solo… solo tiene que preocuparse de aplastarlos individualmente… no es justo… no es correcto… no son piezas sin vida para usar conforme sea necesario… no es justo…**

**El británico suspiró pesadamente. Aunque era un pensamiento bonito… no podía permitirse algo como eso. Todavía recordaba cuando él mismo era tan joven e ingenuo, antes de conocer todas las cosas retorcidas que se escondían detrás de la apariencia de tranquilidad que el mundo en general otorgaba a la población.**

**Cuando recién había ingresado en Chrome con una idea muy diferente de lo que en realidad era…**

**-La vida no es justa chico. Mientras más rápido lo entiendas, menos decepciones te llevaras- respondió calmo el agente dejando de verle**

**-Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti?... algo o alguien te decepcionó y por eso ahora adoptas esa actitud de no importarte tu vida con tal de llenar las expectativas de tus jefes?**

**Finn**** parpadeó una vez.**

**Hasta donde sabía, aquello no debía de haberle dolido tanto. No tenía sentido. No debía de poder ser herido por unas palabras tan carentes de significado como aquellas y mucho menos,provenidas de un chiquillo que no entendía nada; pero lo que ahora sentía distaba por mucho del dolor que podía percibir físicamente.**

**Había calado muy profundo.**

**-Tú que puedes saber de decepciones niño? Tu tienes toda tu vida arreglada, no sabes lo que es tener tu vida en peligro o la vida de alguien mas en riesgo, no sabes lo que es tener que pensar en que todos en un trabajo van con el mismo pensamiento y que si es necesario, te dejarán atrás o los dejarás atrás…**

**Lucky**** tembló con irritación.**

**-Ahora resulta que porque tengo sentimientos y me preocupo por no darle un susto a los demás, tengo mi vida arreglada y no puedo decepcionarme?... adivina que, las decepciones son parte de la vida y son parte de lo que te enseña a crecer y a madurar, no puedes evitarlas al igual que no puedes evitar salir lastimado pero no por eso voy y me dedico a correr en las carreras pensando que igual da si me mato en una como si no… tal vez no sea taaan importante como lo tuyo, pero sé que tengo que esforzarme por salir adelante porque tengo personas conmigo a las que les importa mi bienestar y por ellas voy a continuar aquí sin importar que…**

**-Bueno, eso es bastante enternecedor… pero yo no tengo a nadie**

**-Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Porqué lo se niño y eso debería bastarte**

**-Y nosotros?**

**-Que desayuno tan interesante, no lo crees querida?- el señor Daytona removió el alimento en su plato sonriendo calmadamente mientras su esposa sonreía igual y asentía**

**-Son desconocidos para mi, así que no tendrían porqué preocuparse por mi- espetó Finn**

**-Y si algo nos pasara?**

**-Los ayudaría porque les debo ese favor pero tampoco son mi familia… sin ofender a tus padres…**

**-Pero nosotros si nos preocupamos por ti**

**-Pues yo no se los he pedido y eso los pone en riesgo!**

**-Preocuparse por alguien no es por pedido, es porque de verdad te importa y eso no es algo a la ligera, y sobre ponerse en riesgo, tú ya lo haces solito!**

**-ES MI TRABAJO!**

**-BUENO, PUES NOS PREOCUPA TU TRABAJO SOBRE TODO DESPUÉS DE VER DE LO QUE SON CAPACES ESOS LOCOS Y DE VER QUE TODAVÍA TE IBAS A QUEDAR AHÍ ATRÁS Y AUN MÁS, PENSABAS REGRESAR CUANDO ESTABAS TODAVÍA SEMI-MUERTO!**

**-PUES ALGUIEN TIENE QUE DETENER A ESOS SUJETOS Y NO IMPORTA SI ESTOY SEMI MUERTO, SI TENGO QUE MORIR POR DETENERLOS LO HARÉ!**

**-ES QUE NO SE TRATA DE QUE MUERAS Y YA, SOLAMENTE POR CUMPLIR TU TRABAJO, SE TRATA DE QUE TRATES DE VOLVER CON VIDA!**

**-ES QUE NO SIEMPRE VAS A PODER HACERLO!**

**-PERO NO SERÁ PORQUE NO TE ESFUERCES!**

**-YO DECIDIRÉ CUANTO ME ESFUERCE O CUANTO DEJE DE HACERLO, SI QUIERO IR Y MATARME ES MI MALDITA DECISIÓN!**

**-Definitivo! Te meteré a tu cuarto, cerraré con candado y me tragaré la llave- terminó Lucky cruzándose de llantas con los ojos soltando chispas- no puedo dejarte ir cuando es obvio que tienes severos problemas de suicidio compulsivo contigo…**

**Pero en ese momento, el espía se levantó hecho una furia y partió rumbo a la puerta**

**-Con su permiso- soltó en un tono golpeado antes de desaparecer por el dintel, pero el joven corredor ya se había puesto de pie y lo seguía de cerca**

**-Hey, hey, hey, hey… estás huyendo?- el Aston Martin apretaba el paso a pesar de que realmente le estaba lastimando el hacerlo pero no le importaba, solamente quería alejarse de ese chico**

**Cómo era posible!? Cómo era posible que pudiese volverlo loco de esa forma? Tal vez esas láminas le habían hecho mas daño del que creía…**

**-Acaso eso también importa? No me estabas reclamando que me quedara en un sitio a morir? Pensé que esto era lo que querías- espetó el adulto apretando los dientes aún siendo seguido por el otro**

**-No juegues conmigo, sabes perfectamente que no estaba refiriéndome a esto- replicó Lucky entrecerrando los ojos**

**-No tengo porque perder mi tiempo jugando con un chiquillo consentido que cree que puede hacer lo que quiere- siseó el británico- mañana mismo me largo de aquí! Y deja de hablarme con tanta confianza, que para ti soy el señor McMissile!**

**Al fin habían llegado a la habitación que habían acondicionado para el espía y este ingresó rápidamente y cerró de un portazo; Lucky se quedó en la puerta, aún tan enojado como el otro y levantó una llanta para golpear la puerta para que le abriese pero la detuvo a apenas un centímetro de ésta**

**Respiró profundo una sola vez, antes de negar con la cabeza y retroceder, para regresar a donde sus padres se encontraban terminando el desayuno**

**-Dale tiempo hijo. No es fácil para una persona que las cosas cambien tan repentinamente… y le es extraño e incómodo pasar de proteger a los demás a que alguien lo proteja a él… solo dale tiempo…**

**Lucky**** saltó al verse sorprendido por su padre, que le sonreía suavemente desde el otro lado del corredor; el de ojos azules se ruborizó por a vergüenza que sentía al haber creado aquella escena frente a sus ojos, pero curiosamente el mayor no se veía preocupado o enojado, incluso parecía divertido por aquello.**

**-Padre…- comenzó el chico pero el otro, tan solo se dio la vuelta y le dejó a solas en aquel sitio, meditando sobre lo ocurrido**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Contigo

**CAP 4**

**"Contigo"**

**Estiró un poco las llantas mientras abría perezosamente los ojos y observaba los alrededores de aquella habitación.**

**No había salido de aquel cuarto durante el resto del día, bastante enojado por su discusión con aquel niño. Se sentía frustrado, nunca se había encontrado con un coche que lo irrespetara tanto como aquel, que le respondiera a cada una de sus afirmaciones y para colmo, no se diese por vencido y lo siguiese hasta el final.**

**Era demasiado extraño para él.**

**Durante algunos momentos, había pensado en llamar a Chrome para avisar de su ubicación y que no se preocupasen pero… era evidente que ellos no estaban preocupados; desde su llegada a ese sitio, todos los días observaba su comunicador, que no le habían quitado esas láminas pero tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de utilizar.**

**Ahora, simplemente lo dejaba sobre la cómoda al lado de aquella cama, preguntándose si en algún momento sonaría, si alguno de sus compañeros llamaría para ver si se encontraba vivo o si había cumplido con la misión; pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no lo harían, ellos estaban esperando que el agente McMissile se comunicara para dar aviso del cumplimiento de su trabajo.**

**Tantas semanas desaparecido… y en ningún momento pensaron que probablemente, había fallado.**

**Abrió los ojos con horror antes de tragar pesado.**

**No podía creerlo. Era la primera vez que era consciente realmente de lo ocurrido en aquella guarida, cuando ingresase en búsqueda de la forma de comunicación con la cuál el Profesor Zündappse mantenía en contacto con sus esbirros; ya lo estaban esperando, no había podido prever que tenían en cuenta a todos los miembros presentes y que notarían el ingreso de uno más.**

**Cuando le capturaron…**

**Mientras lo golpeaban…**

**Durante el transcurso de las horas en que decidieron que si bien, los métodos normales de tortura no funcionarían con él, tal vez uno diferente, uno que le quebrase el orgullo y lo humillase sería mucho mejor…**

**Ese primer momento en que pudo percibir como le arrancaban piezas de su cuerpo para dejar al descubierto, aquellas que eran más privadas…**

**Cuando habían comenzado a violarlo…**

**Ni en ese momento había querido ver que había fallado en su misión completamente. Era totalmente vergonzoso.**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al siguiente momento, había golpeado hacia un lado su comunicador de Chrome, golpeándolo contra la pared donde el cristal de este crujió; al final el objeto terminó sobre la alfombra, lanzando leves destellos que parecían burlarse de la situación tan patética en la que se encontraba el mejor espía de la organización.**

**Finn**** le miró con odio algunos segundos, antes de respirar profundo y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir a respirar aunque fuera unos momentos.**

**Parpadeó sorprendido al ver las luces del pasillo y la negrura del exterior a través de los enormes ventanales; observó un poco aquel sitio antes de voltear de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación donde un reloj electrónico parpadeaba en enormes números rojos, la hora tan temprana en la que se encontraban. 4 de la madrugada.**

**El Aston Martin ladeó la cabeza un momento antes de reír un poco. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era; tal vez no sería mala idea volver a dormir y disculparse a la mañana por su comportamiento tan incómodo e infantil enfrente de los señores Daytona, que no tenían la culpa de nada.**

**Y aunque no le gustase la idea… también tenía que disculparse con el chiquillo.**

**Aunque él también había participado de los gritos, el adulto era el británico, por lo que el comportamiento mas maduro recaía sobre él, así que lo hiciese o no, el espía sería el primero en disculparse.**

**Respiró profundo una vez antes de acercarse a la ventana y observar el oscuro exterior que daba hacia el circuito principal, sorprendiéndose de encontrar algunas luces sobre el asfalto que corría en diversas curvas por todo el lugar… y por el cuál corría a buena velocidad aquel Ford en tonos celestes, con la mirada perdida en algún punto por delante, inclinándose según las curvas sobre el terreno.**

**Finn**** tan solo se quedó observándole, recordando aquella carrera mundial donde viese correr tantos otros autos…**

**Honestamente, las carreras no le atraían en absoluto. Le parecían aburridas y no comprendía como tanta gente tan solo podía quedarse horas viendo a otros coches correr por las mismas pistas, una y otra vez, contando vueltas… sin llegar a ningún sitio en realidad… para él, tan solo una pérdida de tiempo.**

**Aunque suponía que algo tenía que tener de atractivo, si tantos jóvenes se entrenaban tan duramente por ganar en éstas.**

**Ahora que lo pensaba. Dónde dijo el niño que corría? No, solamente había dicho que era corredor pero no le dijo de donde. No creía que fuera de la Pistón, esa carrera donde el amigo de Mate ganase tantas veces seguidas, lo hubieran mencionado o al menos, lo hubiese visto en el Prix Mundial… eso significaba que o no era conocido o no había logrado los suficientes méritos para ser invitado.**

**Aunque… no corría nada mal.**

**Se veía que estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, con una expresión madura que no le había notado hasta entonces; incluso podía percibir, que estaba disfrutando aquello. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Si tan solo fuese así de sereno cuando discrepaban en el tema sobre la vida y la muerte en su trabajo, tal vez tendrían una conversación mucho más interesante.**

**Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación, antes de volver a verle por sobre un hombro.**

**Se sentía mucho más tranquilo… solo viéndolo. Incluso… era relajante pensar que se preocupaba tanto por él. Era un tema ridículo al que no pensaba seguir dándole vueltas mientras trataba de dormir, pero aún así, lo que comenzaba a sentir en su interior era algo que jamás en su vida había percibido, sabiendo que ahí afuera, había alguien a quien le preocupaba tanto que era capaz de reñirle importándole muy poco que se tratara de un espía armado.**

**Era una lástima…**

**La chica que se adueñase del corazón de aquel chiquillo iba a ser una muy afortunada…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya casi llegaba la hora en que el sol aparecería por el horizonte.**

**Lucky**** en la regadera de las duchas que se encontraban en el primer piso cerca de la pista, dejaba que el agua helada corriese por su carrocería mientras pensaba.**

**Algo estaba pasando.**

**Se había resbalado dos veces en la pista y comenzaba a sentirse cansado, a pesar que apenas llevaba cuatro días sin dormir.**

**Las carreras de Daytona siempre se habían visto limitadas en cuestiones de tiempo, hasta que su padre decidió hacer dos eventos por separado, porque había competidores que no tenían suficiente con tan solo un día de estar corriendo en círculos; querían algo mas y habían comenzado a dirigirse a las carreras de calle, mas peligrosas y emocionantes.**

**Así que, el señor Daytona, también sintiendo que le faltaba algo, decidió hacer una carrera aún más larga que la de un día: hasta donde el corredor resistiese.**

**Y Lucky, en lo que se refería a resistencia, era el mejor.**

**Participaba en ambas competencias, la de un día y la consecutiva, ganando hasta ese momento todas sin dificultades. Nunca había tenido problemas en permanecer despierto más de un día, su máxima puntuación habían sido casi 3 días de permanecer corriendo; quería superar su última calificación y llegar a los 4 días, pero para eso, tenía que acostumbrar su cuerpo a no dormir.**

**Lo bueno de contar con un servicio mecánico que te revisaba casi diario conforme se acercaba el mes de la competencia era que nunca le dejaban hacerse daño al tener ese tipo de insomnio; por supuesto, tenía que hacer mucho ejercicio físico y alimentarse bien, pero para él lo mas importante era lograr permanecer alerta durante muchas horas consecutivas para impedir accidentes.**

**Pero ese día…**

**Se sentía terriblemente cansado y no había podido conducir bien. Frunció el ceño con enojo, porqué le estaba sucediendo eso? Limpió con su parabrisas el empañado espejo de cuerpo completo en la regadera, para verse un segundo y pudo notar con desagrado las marcadas ojeras que presentaba debajo de los ojos.**

**Dejó escapar un bufido antes de cerrar las llaves y salir de aquel sitio, colocándose una toalla sobre la cabeza.**

**Tal vez… tenía que ver el hecho de que no se quitaba de la cabeza a aquel necio espía y su actitud muy poco positiva.**

**Simplemente no lo entendía. Y peor aún, ahora entendía como tantos miembros de su grupo odiaban tan profundamente a esos agentes de Chrome; eran como unas sanguijuelas que chupaban hasta el fondo toda la felicidad y el deseo de vida de sus miembros, convirtiéndolos en poco menos que robots concentrados en trabajar y dejar de lado cualquier otra cosa.**

**Recordó los ojos de aquel auto.**

**Eran bastante bonitos. No recordaba haber visto ese tono de verde en ningún otro coche y tomando en cuenta que era un corredor había visto cientos de ellos durante su vida; tal vez lo que mas le gustaba de ellos era como brillaban cuando se enojaba o sonreía muy apenas con algo que parecía encontrar divertido.**

**Mas al fondo…**

**Había mucho más, pero le era algo difícil saber qué exactamente porque parecía haber encerrado todas sus emociones en una sólida caja de metal, que no le permitía mostrar mas que ciertas cosas que no consideraba peligrosas si alguien mas las notaba; no podía notarle tristeza o decepción, o al menos, no se reflejaban en su rostro.**

**Pero definitivamente si en todo lo demás.**

**La forma en que se movía, tan medida y precisa pero al mismo tiempo, algo lánguida cuando comenzaba a enfadarse sobre su trabajo, el leve retroceso en su llanta derecha cuando se sentía intimidado o estaba a punto de decir en algo en lo cuál tampoco creía, el leve movimiento de sus párpados cuando algo comenzaba a herirlo por dentro…**

**No era difícil de leer. O tal vez era porque se había concentrado tanto en el otro coche, que había aprendido a leerlo.**

**Unos minutos después, caminaba aún con algo de humedad en el cuerpo y uno de sus pequeños brazos moviendo la toalla sobre su cabeza, tratando de secarse; se detuvo en una zona donde se encontraban dos desviaciones hacia los lados y en la que en medio de estas, se encontraba la puerta hacia una sola y enorme habitación.**

**El joven corredor negó con la cabeza, no entendía porqué diantres había llegado a aquella habitación cuando en su pensamiento su principal preocupación era dirigirse a la oficina médica del estadio para que le hicieran el chequeo matutino; suspiró profundo, recordando la discusión que había tenido la mañana anterior con el británico y cerró los ojos.**

**Le debía una disculpa.**

**No había sido justo gritándole de esa manera sobre su trabajo. El espía tenía razón, él no tenía porqué meterse con lo que hacía, el mismo Lucky se molestaría muchísimo si un desconocido apareciera para hacerle problema por la manera en que corría, considerada demasiado poco saludable para cualquiera con un poco de sentido común.**

**Pero…**

**Eran cuestiones diferentes. No quería pensar en que el otro coche podía morir completamente solo, sin nadie a su lado para salir adelante o en las ocasiones en las que probablemente estuvo herido o enfermo y nadie estuvo ahí para decirle que descansara y se recuperara; solamente se movía para cumplir ante las demás personas y no se preocupaba por él mismo.**

**Estaba a punto de retirarse hacia donde se encontraba el servicio médico pero…**

**Volteó de nuevo hacia la puerta. De verdad quería saber que el auto gris estuviese bien, no había comido nada durante aquel día.**

**Se acercó despacio a la puerta y pegó con lentitud el oído, tratando de percibir su respiración tranquila indicándole que se encontraba durmiendo o la carencia de esta, indicándole que de nuevo había salido a caminar por los pasillos y que probablemente los de seguridad le estuviesen vigilando; todavía recordaba hacía dos noches cuando los guardias le informaron que el Aston se había arrojado contra una ventana, tratando de quebrarla.**

**Que bueno que su padre había mandado poner vidrios anti bala.**

**Se inclinó un poco más sobre la puerta pero no percibió nada de lo que esperaba; palideció y su corazón se detuvo un segundo al darse cuenta que lograba percibir algunos gemidos ahogados proviniendo del interior. Tratando de no pensar en lo peor, lentamente abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se asomó para tratar de ver al otro coche.**

**Este se encontraba sobre el colchón, mordiendo con fuerza la almohada mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su capó desde sus ojos cerrados con fuerza hasta perderse en la tela de la cama debajo suyo; Lucky tragó pesado mientras el alma se le iba al suelo y se sentía peor que nunca, observándole de aquella manera, tratando de no hacer ningún sonido que evidenciara que estaba mostrando un momento de debilidad.**

**El joven corredor observó durante un segundo aquel coche y luego, el pequeño dispositivo de Chrome, tirado a un lado todavía. Hizo un movimiento de cuerpo, dispuesto a retirarse y dejar al otro coche desahogar todas sus frustraciones y dolor a solas pero apenas estaba a punto de irse, algo dentro suyo le detuvo en aquel lugar.**

**No podía dejarlo solo. No podía abandonarlo, a que sufriera a solas todo lo ocurrido como seguramente siempre lo hacía. Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cambiar ese aspecto en la vida del espía, y ahora iba a dar marcha atrás, a que de nuevo se tragase el dolor por orgullo y enfrentase su destino sin nadie que le tendiese una mano en la vida?**

**No. A partir de ese momento no sería así.**

**Si Finn McMissile no era capaz de preocuparse por su propia vida y mostrar de alguna forma, las emociones que lo embargaban entonces él lo haría por el.**

**Lucky**** vería eternamente por su seguridad y se encargaría de ser el que dejase salir todo aquello que el otro coche escondía.**

**Tomó aire antes de ingresar despacio a la habitación y dirigirse hacia este, que no lo había notado.**

**Finn**** estaba realmente mal.**

**Sentía dificultad para respirar mientras trataba de ahogar con la almohada los gritos que luchaban por salir de su garganta, desgarrándola mientras toda la frustración y humillación que sentía por lo ocurrido, se acumulaba contra su pecho, con cada latido acelerado de su corazón al tratar se aguantar lo más firmemente que pudiese.**

**Estaba desesperado. No sabía que podía llegar a un momento en que sus emociones podían borbotear a un punto en que ya no pudiese controlarlas, saliendo por cada poro por el que tuviesen oportunidad, haciéndole sentir más miserable y solo que nunca; no había llorado de aquella manera desde que volviese a la sede de Chrome, después de descubrir que a Leland lo habían destruido y le habían dejado convertido en menos que un cubo de metal…**

**El mismo Leland Turbo se lo había advertido.**

**Dejar que las emociones se adueñasen de uno, permitiéndoles hacerse espacio y herir en lo profundo, era lo peor que un buen espía podía hacer. Las emociones solamente estorbaban y entorpecían el trabajo meticuloso de los miembros elite de Chrome y por lo tanto, si de verdad McMissile iba a ser el mejor dentro de lo mejor, tendría que aprender a enterrarlas muy al fondo de su alma.**

**En la oscuridad de su habitación, con apenas una luz de noche anaranjada creando extrañas sombras sobre los muros, las memorias de cada momento en que aquellas láminas tocasen su cuerpo y lo obligasen a mostrarles las reacciones de este, que aunque leves eran las suficientes que no lograba controlar, aparecían una y otra vez solo haciéndole desear desaparecer.**

**Por todos los cielos, no había logrado ir con Siddeley y suplicarle que borrase aquellas escenas del registro…**

**No podía, no podía volver a ver al rostro a ninguno de sus compañeros.**

**Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo mientras mojaba con su saliva la almohada entre sus dientes. Porqué tenían que haber hecho aquello? Porqué aquellos malditos habían tenido que haber jugado tan sucio? Ojala todos muriesen aquella misma noche…**

**Algo grande se acomodó a su lado haciéndole saltar de la sorpresa sobre el colchón y levantar la cabeza inmediatamente. A su lado sobre el colchón, Lucky Daytona se había recostado, pegado a él con el rostro hacia la cabecera, tan solo con la vista clavada en este; el adulto parpadeó confundido con aquello, sin saber que pensar o hacer antes de que la ira y la vergüenza hiciesen presa de su mente, impidiéndole razonar.**

**-Que demonios haces aquí!?- exclamó el espía temblando irritado mientras se enderezaba y observaba aún con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro como el chico no se movía, tan solo, continuaba a su lado recostado y sin verlo**

**El británico tragó pesado mientras sus llantas temblaban sin control y sentía como la ira crecía cada vez más; porqué demonios seguía ahí, porque demonios se había metido a su habitación y porque demonios no se iba!? Él deseaba estar solo, no quería mostrarle esa parte de su vida a nadie, no quería que hubiese ningún testigo de cómo se quebraba.**

**Pero de nuevo, ahí se encontraba aquel mocoso haciendo lo que le daba la gana.**

**-No se de que forma te hayan educado, pero no puedes entrar en las habitaciones de los demás y hacer con ellos lo que te venga en gana- siseó el espía con los ojos chispeando pero el mas joven tan solo continuaba a su lado sin verlo- Si no te vas en este instante, te sacaré a la fuerza**

**Lo mismo daba que amenazara a una pared. El mas joven no dio señales de enterarse, de hecho, continuaba con sus ojos azules clavados en la cabecera de la cama, apenas parpadeando; Finnapretó una llanta, cada vez estaba mas desesperado y nervioso, porqué no se iba!?**

**-Por supuesto, no se puede esperar nada más de un maldito mocoso al que la vida siempre le sonríe. Supongo que pido demasiado de tu parte, cuando es evidente que estás tan mimado que no eres capaz de darte cuenta que el mundo no se mueve a tu alrededor y tus órdenes no van a ser seguidas por todos como si fueran tus sirvientes**

**Lucky**** apenas y suspiró.**

**-Crees que metiéndote en la vida de los demás, puedes controlarlos pero no es así… aún eres muy inmaduro, tienes que crecer en algún momento- el británico apretó los dientes mientras los temblores de su cuerpo se hacían más intensos; realmente no quería lastimarlo, no quería decir todo eso pero… no encontraba otra forma de tratar de hacer que se fuera.**

**Pero era obvio que no estaba funcionando. Un sollozo reprimido hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese un segundo mientras las escenas de lo ocurrido hacia pocos días tomaban mayor velocidad.**

**-PORQUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE VAS Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ!?**

**Nada.**

**Ni siquiera el chico se tomaba la molestia de verlo a la cara y no lo culpaba. Quién sería capaz de ver al derrotado y patético Finn McMissile al que habían convertido en una mera excusa de lo que era anteriormente? Después de haber sido violado, ni él mismo era capaz de verse en un espejo sin sentir asco y repulsión.**

**-No te culpo… soy asqueroso así como estoy… no deberías estar aquí, es obvio que no te sientes capaz de verme, yo…**

**Una sombra había cubierto los ojos del Aston Martin antes de percibir un cambio en aquello; el chico al fin había levantado la cabeza y le observaba directamente a los ojos, sin lástima, repulsión o disgusto. Se veía auténticamente triste y dolido, pero no por las palabras que le dijera antes, sino por verlo así.**

**Estaba auténticamente preocupado por el, por Finn McMissile como lo había estado demostrando desde hacía varios días.**

**Y entonces, al fin le escuchó responder.**

**-Si no te veía, era porque sé que no querías que nadie te viese llorar. Pero no quería dejarte solo, no pienso dejarte solo ni ahora ni nunca. Aunque me grites- terminó el chico sonriendo calmada y dulcemente sin dejar de verle el rostro al otro que tan solo le veía con vergüenza**

**Porqué le hacía eso? Porqué estaba a su lado, porqué no lo dejaba solo?**

**En un momento cerró los ojos con fuerza, aún sintiendo que simplemente no podía detener las lágrimas, por mucho que el orgullo le ordenase pararlas en aquel instante; pero entonces, pudo sentir como alguien le estiraba de una llanta para hacerlo recostarse de nuevo en el colchón. El británico parpadeó apenas mientras se dejaba acomodar pegado al cuerpo del más joven.**

**Lentamente, acomodó la cabeza por debajo del frente del otro coche, que con suavidad apoyó su cabeza sobre el capó del espía, sintiéndole temblar a su lado y como volvía a llorar silenciosamente pero esta vez, permitiéndole quedarse. Lucky cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba con suavidad el rostro del otro con la punta de su propio capó, haciendo que le sintiera cerca.**

**Finn**** por su lado, se comenzaba a sentir muy cómodo en aquella posición.**

**Percibía la humedad corriendo en el cuerpo del Ford, que se pegaba a su propia carrocería, las gotas de agua tibia transmitiéndole el calor de su cuerpo… el aroma del otro, que evidenciaba que era bastante joven y con muchas energías, la loción de baño pero sin disimular del todo el aceite y el césped de los terrenos recorridos durante tantas horas…**

**Lentamente dejó de llorar, olvidando lo acontecido mientras ahora pensaba… que tal vez… no sería tan malo quedarse a su lado.**

**Porqué no?**

**La pesadez del sueño tranquilo se apoderó de ambos coches, llevándoselos muy lejos donde nada podía perturbarlos.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. SI es para siempre

**CAP 5**

**"SI es para siempre"**

**-Nunca me habían dado un golpe tan fuerte en mi vida… pensé que me tumbaría al menos una de las placas laterales pero no! Fue un alivio, no quería recibir una primera derrota…**

**-Tal vez sería buena para tu confianza, ganar tantas veces a veces te hace perder el piso… y a ti ya te hace bastante falta…**

**-Te parezco egocéntrico?**

**-No… solo creo que subestimas demasiado a los demás… de pronto alguien podría darte una sorpresa…**

**-Como tú insultándome? Por poco y no me llamabas bastardo… pensé que solo los niños insultaban según tú…**

**-No me dejarás olvidar eso, no es así?**

**Ambos coches rieron divertidos.**

**Se encontraban en una de las amplias cocinas de aquel estadio. No habían dormido más de una hora y ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo, antes de decidir que no podían quedarse en la cama ya que ambos habían perdido el cansancio que tenían; a Lucky le hubiera encantado seguir en aquella habitación con el peligroso espía de Chrome pero un sonido extraño proveniente del estómago del otro, le hizo concebir una mejor idea.**

**Invitarlo a comer helado a la cocina.**

**Y ahora ahí se encontraban los dos, charlando cómodamente mientras el Ford había conseguido de alguna manera, treparse a una de las mesas y disfrutaba de su postre, con una de sus llantas traseras colgando por un lado de la mesa; Finn se conformaba con continuar con su alimento sentado de forma normal pero no por eso no le divertía haber visto al otro trepar hasta quedar arriba de aquella superficie.**

**Como extrañaba tener esa edad de rebeldía para subir las llantas en la mesa.**

**-Entonces… cuantos años tienes?**

**El espía británico sonrió un poco mas mientras tomaba otra cucharada de helado y la disfrutaba manteniendo unos cuantos segundos de silencio**

**-Cuántos me ves?- preguntó simplemente mientras el Ford ladeaba la cabeza levantando una ceja**

**-60 no?**

**El auto gris lejos de sentirse ofendido, comenzó a reír con fuerza ante la confusión del chico que parpadeó con expresión de desconcierto; al fin, el de ojos verdes se talló uno para retirarse una lágrima y observó al otro con una chispa de diversión en los ojos.**

**-Tengo 54- informó sonriendo cada vez más a lo que el otro abrió grandemente la boca y los ojos antes de ponerse completamente rojo- de verdad tan mal me veo?**

**Lucky**** no dijo nada, tan solo se arrastró por lo largo de la mesa hasta llegar donde el otro; Finn parpadeó unos momentos al tener el rostro del chico tan cerca, casi tocándose la punta de sus rostros. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ese chiquillo realmente tenía que aprender algo sobre los espacios personales.**

**Pero al mismo tiempo, no era algo que lo incordiase. Parecía que le estaba buscando algo en el rostro.**

**-Qué sucede?- preguntó al fin ante aquel escrutinio tan cercano- piensas contarme las arrugas?**

**-No es eso- gruñó Lucky con expresión molesta- es que con unos ojos tan bonitos como los tuyos, debí calcularte 10 años menos, vaya que si seré imbécil…**

**Realmente el crío no tenía remedio. Por alguna razón, siempre buscaba algún momento o forma para dedicarle un par de palabras bonitas, lo cuál era extraño, ya que normalmente esto solo se dirigía hacia las damas; lo que solamente le dejaba otra opción la cuál solamente lo hizo volver su vista al helado y continuar comiéndolo ante la mirada inquisitiva del más joven.**

**-Hmm Finn…**

**-Si?**

**El mas joven continuaba en el borde de la mesa cerca del otro y había estirado su propio helado para continuar con él desde aquella posición.**

**-Cuándo comenzaste a trabajar para el gobierno de tu país?- preguntó con curiosidad ladeando la cabeza a lo que el coche gris levantó su vista para verle**

**-Haces muchas preguntas… cómo sabes que no te estoy mintiendo?- preguntó el británico de buen humor a lo que el otro solo sonrió**

**-Se que no me mientes. Sólo lo sé, tengo buena suerte después de todo- respondió riendo un poco a lo que el espía le observó un poco mas aguzado pero sin dejar de mostrar ánimo**

**-La buena suerte no lo resuelve todo y tal vez yo podría estarte mintiendo desde hace rato…**

**-Yo sé que no lo haces. Confío en ti- respondió Luky guiñándole un ojo a lo que Finn solo dejó salir un quejido resignado, levantando sus ojos al techo antes de negar y responder**

**-Veamos… tenía 17 cuando ingresé a las fuerzas armadas para participar en la guerra…- comenzó a murmurar el británico pensativo mientras el chico parpadeaba un poco**

**-17? A nadie lo dejan entrar tan joven a esas cosas- replicó el de color azul levantando una ceja pero Finn tan solo sonrió**

**-No es difícil mentir un poco para conseguir lo que quieres y yo era muy bueno para hacerlo, realmente quería servir a mi país- afirmó el Aston Martin antes de volver a pensar- hmmm bueno, cuando entré a gobierno tenía… 28 años- asintió**

**Lucky**** se frotó la frente con su limpia parabrisas. Realmente aquel sujeto era algo serio! Definitivamente las láminas debían de haber hecho una fiesta cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo habían atrapado; claro ahora él tendría que explicarle a Mark como había sido que el mejor espía de Chrome y el más peligroso, había sido liberado.**

**-Sucede algo chico?- preguntó con curiosidad el de color gris al ver que el mas joven había palidecido y sonreía al aire**

**Realmente no esperaba que algo como aquello fuese a sorprenderlo tanto. Era obvio que no podían hablar de "ciertos" detalles, pero cosas como su edad o si había sido un soldado no eran relevantes en realidad; ya sabía que él era perseguido por villanos así que ciertas cosas podía decirlas sin preocuparse mucho al respecto.**

**Además… se sentía muy cómodo con el. Era ridículo pero cierto, se sentía muy a gusto platicando con ese chiquillo que le ponía tanta atención; se quedó observando el vaso de su helado, donde ahora descansaba su cuchara sobre el vacío fondo y suspiró pesadamente.**

**-Porqué me dices tantas cosas?- preguntó al fin, decidiendo que si bien el chico había tenido su dotación de curiosidad, era su turno de hacerlo ya que seguía sin entender del todo la forma en que se dirigía hacia él**

**Lucky**** le vio bastante confundido durante algunos momentos**

**-Decirte cosas? No entiendo…**

**Finn**** trató de no ruborizarse por lo que decidió cambiar a la expresión que normalmente usaba calma y serena cuando tenía que comentar alguna misión aunque estaba seguro de que al menos, su capó había oscurecido un poco**

**-Si, todas esas palabras bonitas que normalmente le dices a las chicas, me las estás diciendo a mi. Porqué, necesitas practicar para decírselas a una futura cita?- preguntó con interés el espía relajándose al fin**

**Era imposible que en realidad se las estuviese dirigiendo a él. Él era un coche bastante masculino, elegante, con mucho éxito entre las señoritas. No, tenía que estar loco de pensar que un jovencito podría estarlo viendo de alguna otra manera…**

**Aunque en esos días se había percatado de que el otro era de todo menos lo que podría considerarse normal en cuanto a carácter…**

**Lucky**** le observó con una sonrisa suave antes de responder**

**-No. Te las digo porque realmente pienso que eres bello. Algo gruñón pero eso es normal a tu edad- comenzó a reír mientras Finn se componía una fingida expresión ofendida**

**-Soy bello pero soy gruñón. Vaya, nunca me habían juntado esas dos palabras en una frase que se supone debería ser un cumplido, normalmente las damas dicen que soy guapo e inteligente- rió divertido al fin**

**Lucky**** hizo lo mismo pero sus ojos reflejaban mucha calidez y cariño**

**-Bueno… realmente me gustas. Eres… tan diferente y tan único. No solamente eres bello por fuera, puedo ver que también por dentro… eres muy especial también. Aunque te preocupas demasiado por los demás cuando te descuidas tanto a ti mismo; eres capaz de sacrificarte con tal de que los demás estén bien, incluso, tratas de esconder todo lo que realmente piensas muy en el fondo donde nadie pueda tocarte… alguien te hirió muy profundo y ahora no permites que nadie se acerque tanto como para volver a hacerlo.**

**Finn**** había palidecido un poco. Aquel chico hablaba en un tono de total convencimiento y seriedad que solo le había percibido aquella noche cuando le pidiese que dejase de pensar; solo que a diferencia de aquella ocasión, esta vez le sonreía. Se sentía extraño escuchándole hablar de su vida, como si la conociera cuando apenas habían pasado unos pocos días.**

**Cuándo le había dejado ver tan adentro de él?**

**-Vaya… una buena historia la que has creado, pero no soy tan especial ni tan único como dices- sonrió de regreso el británico, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco**

**Pero el chico continuaba viéndole fijamente. El adulto tragó, nadie nunca le había visto tan intensamente como lo hacía aquel Ford en ese momento, con los ojos chispeando de algo que no lograba comprender.**

**-Te amo Finn... y antes de que digas que no puedo amarte sin conocerte o que estoy confundido, no, no lo estoy, realmente te amo. Lo supe desde el momento en que me di cuenta que no podía dejarte atrás sin cometer un error porque simplemente, no podía abandonarte, así como te dije hace algunas horas que no iba a hacerlo.**

**El británico suspiró pesadamente. Muy bien, aquello realmente no lo esperaba. Removió un poco la cuchara dentro del vaso de helado antes de volver a ver los ojos del más joven; era evidente que no mentía, él podía saberlo porque le habían entrenado para descubrir los engaños e intrigas de la mayoría de los coches para salvar la vida.**

**Pero…**

**Era un chiquillo. No podía tomar en serio las palabras de un chiquillo por mucho que por una parte, le gustara pensar que podía sentir algo verdaderamente profundo por él; pero era demasiado rápido, eran demasiadas sus diferencias y era demasiado peligroso. Sobre todo lo último. Era demasiado peligroso que pudiese concebir siquiera la idea de que estuviese enamorado de él.**

**Pero también le había llegado a conocer durante aquellos días y sabía que probablemente, el sintiese que de verdad estaba enamorado de él. Era muy joven e inocente todavía. No conocía todo lo malo que había en el mundo, no sabía que era lo que le esperaba en el exterior una vez que no estuviesen sus padres.**

**Y él no podía cuidarlo.**

**-Sabes que soy mas viejo que tú- le recordó sin saber exactamente por qué continuaba aquella plática pero trató de continuar calmado**

**-La edad es lo de menos, también te lo dije la vez pasada. A mi me parece que usas la edad como una excusa- replicó divertido antes de bajarse de un salto de la mesa y avanzar directo hasta el otro- yo creo que tu y yo deberíamos estar juntos**

**El espía parpadeó un par de veces mientras sentía al Ford acercarse. Frunció el ceño pensativo.**

**-Juntos? Con juntos te refieres a…?**

**-Como pareja. Ya sabes, tu la novia linda que siempre trata de ponerse en riesgo y yo el novio galancete que siempre tratará de sacarte de problemas… que dices?**

**Finn**** se frotó la frente antes de comenzar a reír con fuerza. Aquel chiquillo era totalmente imposible! No solamente en un momento le decía que lo amaba sino que ahora, le proponía que iniciasen una relación y más aún, con él siendo la parte fémina de esta! No sabía si reír o llorar ante aquella proposición, era demasiado rápida… y demasiado diferente.**

**Pero de algo sí estaba seguro. A aquel chico le gustaba él y tomaba aquellas situaciones seguramente como tomaba sus carreras: tratando de divertirse.**

**Bueno, suspiró. Solo estaría ahí por tres días más antes de desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre. Y el chico realmente se veía ilusionado, lo que significaba que probablemente había tenido algún tipo de carencia de afecto en algún momento de su vida, que ahora lo hacía aferrarse a él; era extraño ya que los señores Daytona le parecían bastante competentes como padres pero…**

**Bueno, todos cometían errores en su vida, tal vez ese había sido el caso.**

**Estuvo a punto de negarse pero algo se lo detuvo.**

**Volvió a ver el rostro del más joven delante. Solo serían tres días, verdad? Después de eso, no volverían a verse jamás. Realmente le costaba tanto, darle gusto al chico tan solo por unas horas?Cerró los ojos durante un momento pensando. Nunca había hecho ese tipo de favores por nadie y si se tratase de alguien mas, seguramente diría que no en el acto y no le importaría pero…**

**Tratándose de aquel chico.**

**Ahora entendía porque la mayoría de las personas no podían decirle que no cuando les pedía algo.**

**-Porqué no?- dijo al fin levantando la vista antes de sentir como el otro chico le abrazaba de frente**

**-No te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo- le susurró con suavidad en el oído el Ford a lo que el espía solo sonrió un poco y se dejó hacer**

**Que podía salir mal en ese momento?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lucky**** estaba feliz.**

**Estaba recostado sobre una plataforma que le dejaba colgando las llantas y dejaba a la vista su parte inferior, pero aún así, mecía estás felizmente ante la mirada curiosa de Finn que observaba al grupo de médicos de la escudería a la que pertenecía el chico, revisando todo y cambiando algunos implementos.**

**Seguramente eran los mismos que lo ayudaran a sanarse cuando había llegado semi destrozado aquella noche en compañía de los demás Daytona.**

**El coche de color celeste observó al espía que ahora se había acercado a un par de los mecánicos para hacerles unas cuantas preguntas del funcionamiento del corredor; estos observaron durante un segundo a Lucky, ya que normalmente lo que usaban y los cambios que le hacían se mantenían en estricto secreto pero el chico tan solo asintió para que hablasen.**

**Para el espía, el hecho de que hubiese secretismo en el mundo de las carreras comenzaba a ser interesante.**

**Los ojos azules se dedicaron a observar detenidamente al espía de Chrome.**

**Sabía lo que había pensado el más grande. Había podido adivinarlo desde el momento en que había titubeado en su respuesta. Aunque el chico le había dirigido esta seriamente, el mas grande había estado a punto de responder tal cuál y el mas joven había previsto pero no; algo había cambiado en un segundo y pudo ver el torrente de pensamientos atravesar aquellas esmeraldas rápidamente.**

**Iba a irse.**

**Y probablemente, rumbo a la guarida de aquellos dementes para tratar de destruirlos o arrestarlos. En realidad no le importaba, le preocupaba el hecho de que casi podía jurar que el AstonMartin había accedido tan solo porque estaba pensando en no volver jamás; el corredor cerró sus ojos un segundo, pensando en sus discusiones y en la forma en que le había visto quebrarse la noche anterior.**

**Esa era la vida de Finn McMissile.**

**Esconder todo, enfrentarse a todo y mantener a los demás alejados para impedirles exponerse al peligro. Pero ya no sería así. Lucky se lo había propuesto seriamente, el estar juntos no era una broma o algo que se decidiese a la ligera; Finn había aceptado que fueran una pareja y para el de color azul, eso significaba que no le iba a dejar nunca.**

**Y si Finn se iba, entonces, él lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.**

**-Au! Con cuidado!- el Ford pegó un respingo al sentir un tirón algo fuerte en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y rápidamente uno de los mecánicos se alejó**

**-Lo siento señor Daytona**

**-Te quedaste dormido con los ojos abiertos- dijo Finn acercándose al chico que removió una llanta con incomodidad- deberías descansar…**

**-Estoy bastante descansado, a veces me quedo pensando y me distraigo- explicó el más joven sonriéndole al otro que levantó una ceja**

**-Cuántos días tienes sin dormir?- preguntó el espía observando un poco mas de cerca al más joven, que no podía retroceder por su posición en el aire, pero inclinó un poco el rostro hacia atrás, algo sorprendido**

**Era la primera vez que el Aston se le acercaba tanto y de aquella manera; aunque probablemente era parte de su acto de aparentar que lo ocurrido horas atrás en la cocina era en serio, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante aquel aproximamiento.**

**-Qué?**

**-Que cuántos días tienes sin dormir- volvió a decir el de color gris tranquilamente- te ves agotado y tienes muy marcadas las ojeras bajo tus ojos, necesitas descansar…**

**-Oh... eso- sonrió el Ford acomodándose mejor aún teniendo de frente al otro- bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tengo que correr durante días, parte de mi entrenamiento es permanecer despierto lo mas que pueda- dijo en un tono bajo y suave acercándose al otro y guiñándole un ojo**

**-Hmm… no recuerdo que hayas dormido desde que llegamos aquí- dijo Finn acercándose también**

**-Tal vez, porque no he dormido desde entonces- respondió Lucky divertido- tú sabes, mientras mas entrenes, mejor te irá**

**-Si, pero como continúes así te quedarás dormido en la pista- dijo un poco mas bajo el adulto**

**-No sería la primera vez que me accidento pero hasta ahora eso no me ha hecho perder- agregó el de color azul rozando con la punta de su rostro al otro que entrecerró los ojos**

**-Tal vez sería bueno que no ganaras, para variar- dijo McMissile viendo los ojos del chico**

**-Hmm… eso sería malo para mí- sonrió Lucky- a menos que tu hicieras que perder fuera algo bueno**

**-Tal vez podría hacerlo- susurró el Aston en un tono muy bajo**

**Los mecánicos se habían apartado y trataban de ver hacia cualquier otro lado excepto a aquellos dos coches; el ambiente se había tornado en algo extraño, con ambos tan solo observándose y hablando en un tono cada vez mas bajo. Finn temblaba nervioso mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tampoco podía detenerse.**

**No debía de hacerlo. Tenía que detenerse, se suponía que solo estaría con el chico un par de días, no podía permitirse hacer ningún tipo de conexión física con él, no podía permitirse aquello, además, él siempre salía con damas, nunca con otro auto de su mismo sexo, había aceptado aquello solo por no herir los sentimientos del chico pero…**

**Pero también quería aquello. Muy por dentro, deseaba sentir lo que era que otro coche realmente lo amase de verdad, quería saber que era estar del otro lado sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien ya lo hacía por él; quería sentirse seguro por una vez en su vida, sin ser él quien brindase aquella sensación aunque no la sintiese.**

**Algo estalló detrás de ellos y pudo percibir el destello de dolor cruzar por los ojos del Ford, antes de cerrarlos con fuerza y apretar las llantas. Uno de los mecánicos había dejado conectado uno de sus aparatos de energía y ahora éste, había hecho un falso contacto.**

**-Chrysler, de verdad lo siento!- exclamó rápidamente el coche de color blanco antes de comenzar a revisar el daño provocado, siendo ayudado rápidamente por los demás**

**-Esta bien, no fue nada grave- dijo Lucky sonriendo con una mueca adolorida mientras Finn parpadeaba y lo veía un segundo- está bien, a veces sucede… es parte de las revisiones jejeje- explicó al vislumbrar ese dejo preocupado en el Aston Martin**

**El espía suspiró profundo. Si por él fuera le conseguiría el mejor equipo médico del mundo, no le había gustado en absoluto esa afirmación de que a veces ocurría; no debía de ocurrir en ningún momento, no debía de pasar que algo pudiese lastimar al corredor que ponía su vida y su salud en sus manos.**

**Lucky**** adivinó lo que molestaba al otro por la forma en que fruncía el cejo y rápidamente, estiró una llanta para mover la palanca que le bajaba a nivel de suelo, haciendo que su servicio de mecánicos soltasen varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y molestia.**

**-Hey, que haces!?- exclamó uno de aquellos coches mientras el Ford se sacudía lo demás y Finn le veía con sorpresa**

**-Qué estás haciendo, no han terminado de revisarte- dijo el mayor tratando de empujar al chico de regreso a la plataforma pero este se movió un poco de lado, para empezar a llevarse al espía a la salida**

**-No empezaré verdaderamente a entrenar sino hasta Noviembre ya que las carreras son en Febrero… y en este momento, el que necesita mejorar eres tú, no estas tratando de mejorar rápidamente tus ejes?- pregunto sonriendo animadamente el chico mientras ayudaba al mas grande a avanzar; este suspiró y le sonrió un poco**

**-A tu padre no le va a hacer gracia cuando ellos se quejen…**

**-No importa, de vez en cuando es bueno que me castiguen… no te parece?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo a lo que el adulto negó con la cabeza y rió divertido -vamos, creo que podemos hacer algo bueno para ti en la zona de sombra, el césped ahí es mas suave y te harás menos daño que si lo intentas solo o en el pavimento**

**-Lo que tú digas "cariño"- respondió en un tono serio y fingido el británico, haciendo reír con ánimos al otro**

**Desde las ventanas superiores de aquel edificio, el señor Daytona y un amigo de éste observaban a los dos coches salir del sitio para dirigirse hacia una zona amplia de aquel circuito**

**-Cómo lo ves?**

**-Ha crecido bastante, jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos- admitió el amigo del señor Daytona, cubierto por un reflejo de luz- se parece mucho a su hermano… incluso en gustos jejeje**

**-Lo sé, pero esto es diferente, realmente este coche es algo serio- respondió el señor Daytona haciendo una mueca- no será fácil para Lucky cuando se dé cuenta de que todo terminará…**

**-De que estás hablando William?- dijo el amigo de este algo sorprendido- estás hablando de tu hijo, sabes que no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente…**

**-Eso espero- suspiró triste el señor Daytona- no me gustaría verlo con el corazón destrozado- suspiró**

**-Confía en ellos… seguro les irá bien- Tex Dinoco sonrió animadamente a su amigo de negocios que dejó salir un bufido- les irá bien, estoy seguro de eso… y cuando el momento llegue**

**-Lucky sabrá que hacer- terminó el viejo Porsche asintiendo una vez**

**Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio, tan solo observando el exterior mientras observaban como el espía, trataba de moverse dejando salir sus armas, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el del mas joven, que reía ante lo curioso que se veía el mas grande con tantos implementos saliendo de su cuerpo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Adios

**CAP 6**

**"Adiós"**

**Lucky**** bostezó pesadamente.**

**Realmente se suponía que debiera estar entrenándose para las siguientes carreras de los Daytona, la de 24 horas y la de Última Resistencia. Estaba seguro que sus compañeros de carreras, Regan y Kurt ya estaban más que preparados para las 500 millas y él sin embargo, se había tomado unos cuantos días de vacaciones.**

**Aunque en algún momento aquello le hubiese preocupado, por si afectaba su desempeño en alguna futura carrera en esos momentos podía pasarlo de largo sin dificultades.**

**Y es que desde que aquel serio y gruñón británico le pidiese que durmiera un poco y no solamente eso, si no que le hubiese seguido hasta sus habitaciones para asegurarse de que iba a tomarlo en serio no había podido hacer otra cosa mas que tratar de dormir… aunque sin éxito, pero al menos, lo había intentado.**

**Hubiera preferido dormir con él, no estaba muy seguro de que el otro fuese a dormir también pero el espía tan solo le había regalado una misteriosa sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por la entrada de su puerta, cerrándola y permaneciendo en el exterior algunos momentos para asegurarse de que no saldría apenas él se hubiese retirado.**

**El Ford ni siquiera hizo el intento de asomarse, casi podía jurar que si se asomaba para comprobar que se hubiera ido, aparecería por alguno de los pasillos laterales, esperando a sorprenderlo y volverlo a enviar a la cama; no tenía remedio, si quería que el Aston Martin también tratase de dormir sin pensar en todo lo ocurrido, tenía que poner de su parte.**

**Pero era tan difícil!**

**Realmente quería estar a su lado, abrazarlo para hacerle saber que estaba con él y reconfortarlo si acaso la humillación y la vergüenza volvían a presionarlo durante la noche; pero también sabía que no podía forzar el orgullo del espía a aceptarlo de repente, como decía su padre, tendrían que ir de poco en poco, aunque ya era un primer paso que el gris hubiese caído en su trampa.**

**Un momento, pensó en "su trampa"?**

**Tenía que admitirlo, le había tendido una trampa al británico pero la sorpresa había sido, que hubiese caído en ella; Lucky gimió y hundió el rostro en su almohada, a decir verdad, se sentía en parte mal por haber hecho aquello pero no había tenido opción. Desde joven sus padres le habían enseñado como manejar a las personas para moverlas a hacer lo que necesitaban sin que los otros se diesen cuenta y había puesto a prueba, que el haberse unido a su grupo solamente había afinado esas habilidades.**

**Pero hacérselo a Finn…**

**Por un lado, se sentía orgulloso. Había entrampado al mejor espía de Chrome, una habilidad por la cuál muchos autos regalarían su motor; por otro lado, sabía que lo había hecho porque en verdad lo amaba y no encontraba otra forma de que le permitiese estar a su lado mientras cumplía con su trabajo, siempre poniéndose en riesgo de muerte.**

**Alguien tenía que servirle de apoyo y convertirse en su pareja sentimental, era el lazo mas fuerte que podría brindarle por el momento de forma que el otro no pudiese retroceder en sus palabras.**

**Los británicos tenían como pecado el ser demasiado honorables y si Lucky se movía bien y llegaban a un punto de la discusión, el corredor sabía que al momento de que Finn quisiese cortarlo, podía poner en duda sus intenciones al aceptar y aquello impediría por completo un nuevo intento del de ojos verdes de alejarlo.**

**Vergonzoso pero los americanos sabían jugar bastante sucio cuando se lo proponían, mientras que sus contra partes de la isla, siempre se manejaban con honor y pulcritud, incluso los que trabajaban en las sombras.**

**El Daytona se puso de pie y golpeó el muro con su frente.**

**Debía de sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo.**

**Unos cuantos pitidos se dejaron escuchar sobre la cómoda de noche del coche de color azul, que volteó los ojos aún con la frente apoyada en el muro por encima de la cabecera de su cama; aquel pequeño aparato de Chrome lanzaba algunos cuantos destellos de luz y sonido, llamando cada pocos segundos a su legítimo dueño.**

**Lucky**** lo había recogido de la habitación del otro, no queriendo que tuviese más pensamientos acerca de aquellos idiotas hasta que se sintiese mejor, pero seguramente el espía pronto notaría su ausencia y el Ford tendría que inventarse alguna excusa para explicar porqué lo había tomado o devolverlo al mismo lugar sin que el otro se diese cuenta.**

**…**

**Mejor se pensaba una buena excusa, seguramente el británico ya se habría dado cuenta de que faltaba aquella cosa en su alfombra.**

**Lentamente se despegó de la pared y se dirigió a su mesita, para darle un golpecito a aquel aparato y leer el mensaje que había sido enviado por la sede principal de Chrome; apenas tardó un segundo en leerla y el chico tuvo que resistir un enorme impulso de hacer polvo aquella cosa en aquel instante.**

**"Agente Dougall a Agente McMissile: McMissile, deja de jugar con las láminas y envía tu reporte de confirmación de cumplimiento de la misión"**

**Malditos bastardos.**

**Cómo se atrevían a mandarle un mensaje como ese a Finn, sin preguntarle como se encontraba o si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda? El cuerpo del mas joven temblaba con irritación mientras pasaba sus ojos una y otra vez por aquel corto mensaje, carente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuese un interés superfluo acerca de la misión…**

**Esa maldita misión donde le hubiesen hecho tanto daño al otro…**

**Y de la cuál por supuesto, solo les interesaba una cosa: un trabajo terminado.**

**El Daytona levantó una llanta, dispuesto a cumplir con aquel pensamiento tenido minutos atrás antes de detenerse y observar aquel aparatito con una expresión seria y pensativa.**

**No, destruir aquel objeto solamente traería mas preguntas de parte de Finn y en aquel sentido, no podría decir otra cosa. Pero si podía fabricar una excusa coherente al tiempo que hacía sufrir y ponía de cabeza a todos los miembros de Chrome; sonriendo ante aquello, bajó de su cama y abrió su cajonera de la cuál sacó un par de chips de metal.**

**Al menos su condición de hacker iba a serle de gran utilidad.**

**De debajo de su cama sacó una pequeña portátil la cuál conectó al pequeño aparatito de Chrome y además, le insertó aquella diminuta tarjeta metálica a éste; rápidamente tecleó en su portátil un código de reversa para enviar de regreso la señal enviada desde la sede de Chrome hacia sus principales computadoras…**

**Lucky**** sonrió divertido, antes de retirar aquel aparatito y guardar sus cosas nuevamente.**

**En aquel momento su virus debía de estar haciendo saltar todos los sistemas de seguridad de la sede británica.**

**Observó unos momentos más aquel dispositivo, antes de cerrar los ojos y apagarlo inmediatamente. Si Chrome llegaba a tratar de rastrearlo, irían directamente a la dirección donde habían capturado a Finn y probablemente, dirían que las láminas habían de alguna manera, afectado aquel aparato de forma que nadie sospecharía del hijo de los Daytona.**

**De verdad, esperaba que su plan fuera a ser creíble para Finn.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Al día siguiente, Finn trataba de moverse un poco más rápido sobre la extensión de concreto donde normalmente corría el mas joven y disparaba imaginariamente a enemigos invisibles que se movían a su alrededor; conforme pasaban los minutos se desesperaba cada vez mas, sintiéndose superado al recordar que por una vez, había sido capturado.**

**Al terminar con su ejercicio golpeó el suelo con fuerza, totalmente frustrado.**

**Pensaba que no le iba a afectar tanto, pero se había equivocado. No podía moverse o pensar en una estrategia sin ver de nuevo aquellos momentos, donde entre varias láminas le habían golpeado, apretando hasta hacerle saltar varios tornillos del cuerpo, dejándole inmovilizado y arrastrándole al interior de aquella bodega para humillarle y celebrar que lo habían derrotado.**

**Dejó escapar un grito de frustración al tiempo que se lanzaba a golpear con fuerza un muro de lámina, doblándolo pero al mismo tiempo provocándose una gran abolladura en el frente del capo.**

**Un poco de aceite se deslizó por un borde abierto de éste, pero no le importaba, el dolor le hacía distraerse del hecho de que se encontraba herido y que ahora por culpa de aquellos infelices, tenía que recuperarse y probablemente, la agencia lo obligase tomar una licencia.**

**Volvió a golpear aquella cosa.**

**Los odiaba. Demasiado.**

**-Finn! Detente!**

**Alguien le sostenía por detrás para impedirle moverse y el de ojos verdes comenzó a temblar de furia antes de girarse para enfrentar a quien le impedía desquitarse todo; en su mente en ese momento solo había láminas por lo que se lanzó a atacar a aquel auto que pareció percibir el ataque del mayor, de forma que rápidamente lo esquivo y le estiró de una llanta, obligándolo a recostarse de frente contra el suelo.**

**Perfecto, aún estaba débil. Que vendría ahora, que cualquiera pudiese vencerlo?**

**Pudo sentirle subirse en su cuerpo para tratar de aplastarlo contra el suelo; lo estaba subestimando, él era un gran agente, nadie lo iba a someter como si nada. Al sentir al otro despegar sus llantas del suelo, rápidamente le golpeó desde abajo, haciéndole al otro caer de espaldas pero para su sorpresa, rápidamente se puso de pie.**

**Sin pensarlo, sacó un arma más pequeña de debajo de su cuerpo y recordó con vergüenza, que había olvidado aquel aditamento cuando estuviese capturado.**

**Pero ahora, podía usarlo para defenderse.**

**El rayo de luz salió de golpe, directo a matar al auto pero este ya se había movido hasta pegar su rostro al del otro, viéndole directo a los ojos; el británico parpadeó una vez antes de sentir como su alma caía al suelo al percibir la mirada preocupada y molesta de Lucky Daytona, al cuál ahora le corría una rayadura extensa a lo largo del rostro.**

**Había sido una suerte que no lo golpeara de lleno.**

**-Niño…- musitó el espía mientras guardaba lentamente su arma y el chico, suspiraba de alivio al verle de nuevo con él- en qué demonios estabas pensando!? PUDE HABERTE MATADO!**

**Finn**** estaba completamente furioso. Porqué lo había sorprendido de aquella manera? Pero mas importante, porqué demonios no se había puesto a salvo hasta que él hubiese salido de aquel estado en que se encontraba? Realmente pudo haberle hecho algún daño grave si no hubiese despertado a tiempo, sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz.**

**Maldito niño, eso le pasaba por permitirle acercarse tanto…**

**-Estás bien?**

**El británico parpadeó un segundo antes de volver a fruncir el ceño. Cómo, cómo podía preguntarle si él estaba bien!?**

**-Niño, realmente no se que hacer para que madures. No te das cuenta de que pusiste tu vida en peligro? Cuando uno de nosotros pierde el piso y entrena, simplemente piensa en acabar con lo que tenga delante, no se detiene a ver que fue lo que eliminó, pude haberme deshecho de ti fácilmente y ni lo hubiera notado- espetó el espía pero el chico delante suyo no parecía entender, simplemente se quedaba ahí, parado y viéndole con preocupación**

**Iba a ser un milagro como no le mataran un día de esos.**

**Por su lado, Lucky no podía dejar de ver las heridas que se había auto infligido el Aston Martin. Sabía que había perdido la realidad al verle golpear con tanto odio aquella lámina divisoria entre el circuito y el jardín del centro, como si fuese alguno de sus enemigos tratando de acabarlo; se estaba haciendo mucho daño y el cielo lo lapidara si permitía que se hiciese algún tipo de daño.**

**Tenía que admitir que le había sorprendido al verle sacar un arma cuando se suponía que aquellos coches viejos le habían quitado todo, pero no era importante, lo importante era tratar de hacer que Finn reaccionase; no había sido difícil alejarle de golpearse pero esquivar aquella arma sabiendo la buena puntería de la cuál disponían los agentes de Chrome era otro cuento.**

**Era una suerte que los líderes de las bandas siempre les enseñasen a no permanecer como blanco fácil ante cualquier peligro de muerte.**

**Cualquier Serpiente sabía como hacerlo.**

**Al fin el coche gris había despertado pero ahora le gritaba cosas que no lograba entender del todo, él tan solo quería llevarlo al servicio médico a que reparasen sus golpes y se asegurasen de que no se había hecho ningún daño grave; se acercó un poco mas, con los ojos siguiendo el camino de los hilos de aceite corriendo por el cuerpo del otro.**

**-Finn, estás sangrando- dijo con debilidad el mas joven tratando de tocarlo pero el otro le detuvo la llanta con la propia- tienes que ir a revisarte…**

**-Maldita sea mocoso… PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! QUÉ NO ENTIENDES!?**

**-Finn! Entiendo pero el que en éste momento necesita ayuda, eres tú no yo! Yo estoy bien, no pasa nada!**

**-DEMONIOS CHIQUILLO, NO PUEDES DECIR ESO CUANDO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE DISPARARTE EN EL ROSTRO! NO TE PUEDES DETENER A PENSAR EN QUE PUDE HABERTE ASESINADO!?**

**-Pero no pasó! No me diste, olvídalo, no sucede nada… vamos al servicio médico, por favor…- pidió de nuevo el de ojos azules un poco mas insistente**

**Pero el británico sacudió la cabeza. Era tan inmaduro, tan tonto… cómo no podía darse cuenta de la enorme estupidez que había cometido? Y mas importante, él mismo se sentía una basura por haber perdido la mente de aquella manera, hubiera podido asesinarlo y sentir placer pensando que se trataba de uno de sus enemigos y no del chiquillo que lo había rescatado aquella noche.**

**Retrocedió despacio ante la sorpresa del Ford que le vio con expresión de sorpresa ante aquello.**

**-Esto no puede seguir así. No entiendes nada, no maduras, no te das cuenta de la gravedad de todo lo que haces…**

**-Finn…**

**-Algún día, te darás cuenta de que no puedes depender solo de la suerte y que en algún momento, tus acciones traerán consecuencias de las cuáles te vas a arrepentir…**

**-Espera…**

**-Espero que pase pronto, antes de que te mates tu solo…- terminó de decir el coche pero entonces, el de color azul saltó molesto**

**-Un momento! Espera ahí, que acabas de decir!?- Lucky no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar; Finn McMissile, el mismo espía al que no le importaba apenas su propia vida y al que no le importaba ir a suicidarse, ahora le reñía por haber arriesgado su vida?- me estabas diciendo algo sobre "matarme yo solo"? porque si mal no recuerdo, alguien decía algo sobre sacrificar la vida y por lo que valía la pena…**

**-ES DIFERENTE!- estalló de nuevo el espía- LO MÍO ES UN TRABAJO, LO TUYO ES UNA IMPRUDENCIA!**

**-No, lo tuyo es una reverenda estupidez que solo quieres justificar por orgullo!- puntualizó ácido el mas joven- LO MIO ES AÚN MAS IMPORTANTE, PORQUE SE TRATA DE PROTEGER AL SER AMADO Y… en mi caso, al parecer, tratar de sobrevivir a ello…**

**-No vengas conmigo a darte ínfulas de héroe chiquillo- siseó el de ojos verdes pero el Ford clavó duras sus llantas hacia delante**

**-Nadie se da ínfulas de nada Finn… a diferencia tuya, en ningún momento pensé en dejarme matar por ti, pero sí pensaba en hacer todo lo posible por que dejaras de lastimarte… lo siento mucho, pero un rasguño en la cara por que no te hicieras daño no es la gran cosa, porque adivina, te amo y soy capaz de muchas cosas con tal de verte a salvo…**

**El adulto se mordió un labio con fuerza. Era imposible tratar con ese niño, era un necio, había cometido un grave error al acercarse tanto. De golpe se dio la media vuelta para retirarse de aquel sitio, dejando atrás todo aquello; tenía que volver a su trabajo, donde en verdad tenía que estar, donde muchas personas continuaban en peligro porque él se había entretenido jugando a la casita cuando debía de haber todo su empeño en escapar de ahí.**

**-Espera! Finn!**

**-Olvídalo niño. Nunca debí de haberte dicho que si, solamente por darte gusto. Lo siento pero esa es la verdad- el británico se detuvo un momento para mover el rostro de lado, como si estuviese viéndole por sobre el hombro- algún día, te darás cuenta de que no puedes mover todo a tu voluntad y que debes de crecer. De verdad… espero que sea pronto antes de que te hagas daño de verdad**

**McMissile**** no quería voltear, sabiendo el daño que probablemente sus palabras habían hecho en el más joven. Eran duras, pero necesarias para que creciera, como lo había pensado antes, él no iba a estar para cuidarlo toda su vida, tenía que aprender a moverse por su cuenta y a darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era el mundo, así como Leland se lo había enseñado a él.**

**Ojalá**** en algún momento se diese cuenta del favor que le estaba haciendo.**

**Sin decir otra cosa, se retiró de aquel circuito, dejando al joven corredor a solas sobre aquella extensión de césped.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquella madrugada, Lucky daba algunas vueltas en el exterior de la salida Este del segundo estadio de Daytona.**

**No había podido estar tranquilo durante todo aquel día y para tratar de hablar con el Aston Martin mas atención le hubiese puesto una de las ventanas del corredor; había tratado de todo, desde pedirle en voz alta que abriese la puerta hasta suplicarle que tratasen de hablar pero todo había sido en vano.**

**Ni un solo sonido salía de aquella habitación.**

**Al final, había desistido de seguir intentando y no por el hecho de darse por vencido sino porque quería dejarlo descansar.**

**Normalmente era muy cabezón y se quedaría ahí todo el tiempo, pero se trataba de Finn; no podía hacerle eso, no podía presionarlo hasta que se rindiese. Había pasado por una situación muy dura tanto mental como físicamente y necesitaba su espacio, eso hasta él lo entendía perfectamente; y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.**

**Se sentó sobre las llantas traseras y dejó salir un gemido cansado mientras cerraba los ojos.**

**Ahora entendía cuando los demás decían que el amor dolía mucho.**

**A lo lejos, entre las sombras un grupo de coches observaba al de color celeste que permanecía inmóvil debajo de la única luz de aquel solitario farol; uno de ellos, levantó una fotografía algo borrosa de un coche de espaldas y los ojos de todos volvieron a posarse en el joven Daytona que ahora tarareaba una canción en voz baja.**

**-Están seguros de que es él?**

**-Claro que sí! Está clarísimo…**

**-Pero que te pasa! Esta cosa está borrosa, te dije que lo imprimiéramos en papel fotografía de alta calidad…**

**-Creo que su color en esta fotografía es un poco más oscuro…**

**-Claro que es mas oscuro imbéciles, es una fotografía! Obviamente no se va a ver idéntico, así como los objetos en los espejos laterales están mas cerca de lo que se muestra…**

**-Si nos equivocamos, el Profesor va a matarnos…**

**-Si nos equivocamos, nos deshacemos de la evidencia y ya, no sucede nada- replicó un último a los demás para hacerlo callar- vamos por él de una vez, ya me está dando frío…**

**Lucky**** bostezó de nuevo.**

**Eso de empezar a dormir realmente le estaba afectando, tenía que quedarse en vela otra vez para agarrar energías o no iba a lograr superar su record de tres días consecutivos de correr; se puso de pie y comenzó a estirar las llantas para desperezarse antes de sacudir el cuerpo y temblar un poco. La humedad de la madrugada comenzaba a pegársele en la carrocería y estaba fría.**

**Dio un rápido vistazo al reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta de salida.**

**Finn**** no debía de tardar en salir, creyendo que todos dormían y que podía irse sin ser descubierto. Realmente se iba a llevar una extraña sorpresa al ver que el otro se encontraba esperándolo; pero tal cuál había dicho, si Finn se iba para no volver nunca, él lo seguiría para estar a su lado sin importar lo que ocurriese.**

**Sabía que sus padres entenderían y él se los explicaría después.**

**Estaba seguro de que tendrían una nueva discusión pero…**

**Solo quería estar con él.**

**….**

**Aquello había sido repentino.**

**El sonido de los choques fue muchísimo mas intenso de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y probablemente por la adrenalina del susto, en esos momentos no estaba sintiendo dolor; un grupo de coches se había lanzado en su contra y lo habían aplastado desde diferentes ángulos, impidiéndole moverse.**

**Como le había dicho a Finn, ya había estado en accidentes antes pero ninguno le había dejado las llantas en esa posición tan extraña; pudo sentir como los coches comenzaban a empujarlo para que avanzara mientras uno trataba de meterle un trapo en la boca para impedirle hablar. Los vio rápidamente, todos eran secuaces de Zündapp, había visto a más de uno en aquella bodega.**

**Golpeó a uno en una lateral, haciendo bajar su plaquita metálica que lo denominaba y lo presentaba como miembro de la banda y la memorizó.**

**-Imbécil, que crees que haces?- exclamó la lámina golpeándole el rostro antes de meterle aquel trapo en la boca para impedirle gritar.**

**Lucky**** trató de ver en dirección de las ventanas, preguntándose donde diablos estaban los de seguridad que con aquel sonido, debían de haber aparecido inmediatamente pero entonces recordó;Finn iba a huir, por ende, debía de haber hecho algo para distraer a los guardias de seguridad de aquella zona para que no lo atrapasen.**

**Finn**** iba a salir del edificio.**

**Si lo tomaban por sorpresa como lo habían hecho con él, ambos estarían en problemas.**

**Muy a su pesar, comenzó a avanzar para tratar de llevarse a aquellos sujetos de aquella zona. No pensaba dejarse matar en algún momento por ellos, pero quedarse en aquel sitio mientras salía el otro, cuando se encontraba sin sus armas y contra varios a la vez, tampoco era buena idea; sus padres estaban dormidos, él estaba herido y probablemente los de seguridad estuviesen desmayados.**

**No era precisamente el mejor de los panoramas si a aquellos se les ocurría ingresar al estadio.**

**El grupo se alejó, atando el eje trasero del Ford y comenzando a arrastrarlo lejos de ahí; Lucky apretó los dientes contra aquella tela, tenía que hacer algo antes de que se presentara la posibilidad de que algo ocurriese y que no pudiese defenderse. Se enderezó repentinamente sobre sus llantas delanteras y comenzó a rechinarlas con fuerza contra el suelo, levantando una ligera nube de humo y polvo.**

**-Eh!**

**Otro coche le golpeó por un costado, directamente a sus llantas delanteras donde pudo escuchar doblarse su eje; su cuerpo cayó pesado contra el suelo mientras otro de ellos golpeaba una de sus ventanas laterales, rompiéndola.**

**-Deja de tratar de huir imbécil!- susurró uno de esos sujetos**

**Pero Lucky ya no hacía nada. Sonreía muy apenas mientras se alejaban, observando la marca negra de asfalto quemado que había dejado en la dirección por donde se lo estaban llevando.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Finn**** observaba en silencio la puerta de aquella habitación.**

**Ya había desmayado a la mayoría de los guardias y había preparado todo para tomar uno de los aviones designados por la agencia para volver a Inglaterra y presentar su informe sobre la fallida misión; soltó un quejido mientras respiraba con dificultad, con un ligero escalofrío al imaginarse las expresiones que pondría su jefe al enterarse de que Finn McMissile había sido capturado y que no había cumplido con su trabajo.**

**No podía ser más humillante.**

**Simplemente se había preparado para marcharse aquella misma mañana, sin despertar a nadie y dejando atrás todo lo ocurrido en esos momentos, dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus errores ante los demás en Chrome, pero…**

**Cuando se encontraba simplemente por irse, se detuvo en sus pasos.**

**No podía hacerle eso al chico.**

**No podía irse sin decirle adiós.**

**Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Tenían tantos problemas, tantas ideas diferentes… Finn nunca había gritado tanto, como lo hacía con él y aunque la mayoría del tiempo era exasperante, era también muy divertido; sabía defender con fuerza y corazón sus ideas, ante quien fuera y tenía un curioso brillo en los ojos cuando se emocionaba al defenderse.**

**Tenía que admitir que tanto cuando se reía feliz como cuando se comportaba completamente serio, tenía un aura de energía bastante atractiva. Más de una vez se había atrapado a sí mismo reteniendo el aire porque el niño se sabía imponer, le hacía sentir avergonzado de su comportamiento a pesar de que se suponía mayor el espía.**

**Era demasiado extraño para él.**

**Aún más saberse el centro de atención del más joven. Sabía que se preocupaba profundamente por él. Y lo hacía sinceramente. Todavía recordaba lo tranquilo que se había sentido aquella madrugada cuando el de color azul apareciese en su habitación y soportase en silencio sus gritos, tan solo por no dejarlo sufrir solo.**

**Simplemente se quedó a su lado mientras él temblaba ridículamente como una dama, ante sus humillantes memorias.**

**Se habían acostado juntos y el chico había adoptado una posición protectora, cubriéndolo y dejándole sacar todo lo que sentía, sin reírse de él, sin darle palabras de ánimo que realmente no necesitaba en esos momentos, tan solo, se había entregado él, dándole apoyo en silencio, abrazándolo contra sí para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado y dejándole saber que él quería que fuese por siempre.**

**Y por mucho que le pesase admitirlo, a él también le preocupaba el más joven.**

**Había pasado algunos momentos a solas en su habitación, informándose un poco más sobre las carreras de coches. Cuando había estado en aquella misión en el Gran Prix realmente no había visto casi nada, se la había pasado demasiado concentrado en su trabajo y en encontrar a los villanos como para poner atención a otra cosa.**

**Pero después de ver lo del servicio de mecánicos y escuchar sobre la falta de sueño del Ford…**

**Se había dedicado un rato en la portátil que había en la habitación a ver un poco aquí y allá. No podía creer que algo tan simple como dar vueltas pudiese ser tan peligroso al grado de que muchos corredores morían o terminaban tan dañados que no podían volver a correr; normalmente pensaría alarmado que no tenía sentido, pero tomando en cuenta el trabajo que él hacía, no podía decir mucho.**

**No, un momento… no tenía sentido!**

**Él arriesgaba la vida por el bienestar del mundo. Ellos arriesgaban la vida por ver quien daba mas vueltas o quien lo hacía mas rápido!**

**Era ridículo. No podía entenderlo.**

**Se encontró riendo ante aquel pensamiento, recordando que el chiquillo justamente tampoco lo entendía a él en ese sentido.**

**Bueno, al menos compartían eso.**

**Negó con la cabeza antes de levantar la llanta para tocar la puerta cuando una sensación de frío lo detuvo. Se quedó observando aquello durante algunos segundos sin pensar, antes de abrir la puerta de golpe para descubrir que en efecto como comenzaba a sentir, el chico no estaba en la habitación.**

**-Chico?- llamó por inercia a pesar de que sabía que nadie respondería, la cama estaba hecha y era evidente que el Ford no había pasado la noche ahí**

**Sobre esta, titilaba tranquilamente su insignia de Chrome**

**Finn**** la tomó sintiendo su corazón detenerse. Porqué Lucky tendría aquel dispositivo cuando él lo había dejado tirado en su alfombra? Se pasó el parabrisas por la cabeza algo desesperado, ese chiquillo de verdad tenía que aprender mucho sobre respetar el espacio personal de los demás y no tomar las cosas de nadie sin permiso.**

**Se guardó aquello antes de darse la vuelta y conducir rápidamente hacia las ventanas que daban al circuito nocturno pero tal cuál imaginaba, él no se encontraba ahí; sus alarmas internas comenzaban a resonar, normalmente no tendría que preocuparse, tal vez el chico estuviese en cualquier otra parte del edificio, enojado por que el espía lo hubiese ignorado, aquel estadio tenía cientos de habitaciones…**

**Pero su sexto sentido le decía que no se trataba de eso.**

**-No… no puede…**

**Salió a toda velocidad del estadio por la salida Este, volteando a todos lados, tratando de ver algo a través de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer.**

**La luz de aquel farol no era de mucha ayuda pero era mejor que nada mientras el Aston encendía sus luces y trataba de iluminar los alrededores para encontrar algún rastro o pista que le indicase, que el mas joven hubiese estado ahí; avanzó apenas cada vez mas preocupado… de verdad lo había herido tanto con sus palabras?**

**Eso era parte del porque no se metía en una relación, no sabía como llevar una de verdad.**

**Algo crujió debajo de sus llantas. Lentamente, bajó la vista e iluminó ese camino negro que continuaba hasta la negrura de la madrugada y por donde brillaban en buena cantidad varios trozos de cristal hasta donde se perdía la vista; su corazón golpeaba cada vez mas rápido contra su pecho mientras avanzaba lentamente siguiendo aquello.**

**Hasta que dio con eso.**

**Un charco de aceite seguido de una larga mancha de algo grande que iba siendo arrastrado; marcas de otras llantas, manchadas de ese líquido espeso y un poco mas allá una larga quemadura que todavía despedía el aroma del caucho al quemarse, como en las carreras.**

**Se habían llevado al chico. No sabía porqué, pero se habían llevado al chico.**

**Pero porqué? Las láminas lo querían a él, no al Daytona! Ni siquiera lo habían visto en la bodega, porqué se lo habían llevado? Qué el chiquillo no les había dicho quién era?**

**Una memoria pasó por su mente. Ese maldito instante en que había gritado que ojalá le ocurriese algo que le trajese consecuencias para aprender.**

**-Chrysler… no me refería a esto cuando dije eso…- musitó con un hilo de voz el espía**

**Una nueva memoria interrumpió la primera.**

**Leland**** convertido en un cubo de metal.**

**Finn**** McMissile aceleró dolorosamente sus llantas dirigiéndose a toda prisa por donde el más joven había estado dejando su rastro para indicar su ubicación; el espía sentía que el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo, si aquellos malditos desgraciados le hacían algo al chico… si lo destruían… si acaso lo mataban…**

**Jamás iba a perdonarse.**

**No podían quitárselo, cualquier cosa excepto eso, no iba a dejar que le quitaran lo único que lo hacía sentir a salvo en su vida.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Un largo día

**CAP 7**

**"Un largo día"**

**Apretó los ojos un momento mientras la niebla comenzaba a disiparse de su mente, para ser suplantada por un insistente y molesto dolor de cabeza intenso.**

**Parecía como si alguien le hubiese quebrado la cabeza y tal vez así era por la forma en que le zumbaba. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no soltar una exclamación de dolor y con mucha pesadez, abrió los ojos lentamente; su cuerpo se sentía pesado y extraño, como si estuviese demasiado tenso. Y en efecto así era.**

**Muy lentamente, giró la cabeza para ver como le tenían amarrado sobre una mesa de metal, con los ejes y las llantas extendidas lo más que se podía, impidiéndole moverse ni un milímetro.**

**Apretó los dientes con molestia antes de percibir como alguien se acercaba por delante, cubriéndole con su sombra.**

**Entrecerró los ojos un poco, toda aquella habitación se encontraba a oscuras excepto por la potente luz sobre su cuerpo que era lo único que le permitía al menos, ver la silueta negra delante suyo.**

**-Eres tú McMissile?**

**Lucky**** tan solo le mostró los dientes mientras le dirigía su mirada de más intenso odio. Conocía esa voz.**

**Evan**** Dem Brasilia.**

**Del grupo de Serpientes de Europa. Una lámina. Qué hacía en Estados Unidos? Trató de moverse para acomodarse un poco mejor debido a que la postura era demasiado incómoda para él pero apenas lo intentó un intenso calambre de dolor cruzó por su cuerpo, haciéndole morderse los labios y apretar los ojos para no gritar.**

**Su cuerpo se quejaba a gritos por la postura.**

**El sujeto delante se acercó apenas. Los ojos azules del Ford se levantaron hasta donde se imaginaba se encontraría el rostro del otro coche debido a que seguía sin poder verlo; era ridículo, él sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba! Lo había conocido en una reunión de trabajo del grupo pero era obvio que el otro no lo recordaba.**

**Lo que al mismo tiempo era un alivio.**

**-Un vez más: eres tú Finn McMissile?**

**El joven corredor solo entrecerró los ojos un poco, sin dejar de verlo pero al mismo tiempo sin hablar. En un inicio, le había confundido totalmente el que le hubieran secuestrado, y no tanto por el hecho mismo de quién era (después de todo, ya habían secuestrado a sus padres, que quisieran llevarse al hijo tenía su lógica) sino por el simple hecho de que él no los hubiera detectado.**

**Cada uno de los miembros del grupo estaba totalmente entrenado para detectar el peligro. En cualquier circunstancia.**

**Pero esta vez, un grupo de al menos 7 coches se lo habían llevado.**

**Estaba demasiado distraído esperando a Finn.**

**Lo que lo había confundido, era por supuesto que requiriesen tantos autos para llevárselo; aunque podía admitir tranquilamente que podía despachar a más de tres, 7 le parecía un número exagerado tan solo para raptarlo. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Ellos no habían ido esa madrugada a llevarse a Lucky Daytona, habían ido a secuestrar a Finn McMissile.**

**Eso significaba que no habían asistido solo 7 láminas a los que seguramente el espía hubiera podido derrotar fácilmente, significaba que entre las sombras seguramente había muchos más cubriendo todas las salidas por las que el británico hubiese podido escapar; y si en ese momento él les decía que no era éste, solo tenían dos salidas a como recordaba:**

**O lo retenían hasta atrapar al espía. O lo mataban.**

**Definitivamente morir no era opción. Tenía sus llantas muy bien puestas en su filosofía sobre no morir por sus propios descuidos pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que fueran a por el espía, que probablemente no se imaginaba que aquellos sujetos habían logrado dar con el sitio donde se había mantenido esos días.**

**Si ellos iban a por él…**

**Finn**** aún estaba débil. Aún estaba herido pero no eran tanto sus heridas físicas si no las heridas psicológicas. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo al otro, había sido bastante evidente aquella noche en que se había quebrado un poco, que no estaba bien; como aquellos sujetos lo atrapasen de nuevo, no iba a sobrevivir.**

**Y estaba seguro de que lo que le iban a preparar sería tan horrible o más como la primera vez.**

**Aún no se sacaba las imágenes de su violación reciente de la cabeza.**

**Tan solo de pensar un poco en el Aston Martin siendo ultrajado nuevamente… no. No podía permitirlo. No los iba a dejar tocarlo de nuevo. No sabía si Finn lo quería o no, pero él lo amaba y se había prometido estar para él y cuidar de su vida en su lugar y esto no solo implicaba ver que no se suicidara en misión, si no abarcaba incluso, el que recibiese algún tipo de daño emocional o físico como aquel.**

**De nuevo, clavó sus ojos en el otro coche, entrecerrándolos hasta que tuvieron el aspecto de un par de rendijas y le mostró los dientes. No iba a decir nada ni iba a emitir sonido alguno.**

**Aunque por poco y rompe su propio juramento de no emitir sonido.**

**Uno de sus cristales laterales se había hecho polvo con el repentino golpe que le habían dado por un lado; no había podido ver de quién se trataba por lo mismo que no podía moverse pero significaba que al menos, había otro coche a su lado, fuera de su rango de visión. Su corazón comenzó a golpearle desesperado el pecho debido al dolor y el joven corredor cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no emitir sonido.**

**Entonces pudo saber.**

**Uno, dos… a su alrededor había varios coches más. Probablemente los mismos que le habían llevado arrastrando hasta aquel lugar.**

**Cómo le dolía la cabeza. No podía concentrarse bien, en cuanto trataba de pensar un poco más, su cerebro empezaba a latir rápidamente; seguramente era un acceso de migraña, pero era demasiado molesto y no le permitía pensar en una solución para salir del lugar.**

**-Deja de preguntarle si es McMissile, es obvio que lo es!**

**-Tenemos que estar seguros, si nos equivocamos…!**

**-Yo sé lo que te digo, lo es! Cumple con todas las características. Es como dice el dicho, tiene el tamaño de un Beetle, parece un Beetle, su claxon suena como el de un Beetle, tiene el color de unBeetle… ES UN CONDENADO BEETLE!**

**-Bueno… entonces… continuamos donde nos quedamos la vez pasada?- cuestionó otro coche en las sombras- el Profesor Zündapp quiere que nos diga de una maldita vez donde esconde Chromesu preciada cámara…**

**Lucky**** solo escuchaba pedazos de la conversación. Uno de sus oídos zumbaba horriblemente por el dolor que aún cruzaba su cuerpo pero aún así, casi no temblaba; era lo bueno de ser un corredor y tener experiencia en choques y golpes, un cristal estrellado no era lo suficiente como para quebrarlo y obligarlo a hablar.**

**Aunque eso de la cámara…**

**Definitivamente esas láminas estaban mal de la cabeza.**

**Era taaaaan difícil volver a pedir una copia de los planos modificados a quien la había hecho?**

**-Muy bien McMissile. La última vez lograste escapar con ayuda pero esta vez no lo harás. No siquiera podrás siquiera pensar en intentarlo, me escuchas? Y por tu bien, mas vale que empieces a hablar y nos digas donde está- la lámina enfrente suyo se acercó n poco más, cubriendo su rostro con su sombra**

**Pero el Ford tan solo le gruñó un poco.**

**Para empezar no tenía idea de donde se encontraba la cámara que querían. En segundo lugar… como lo había pensado, no iba a hablar. Tal vez su físico los engañaba a pesar de que no tenía la forma de un Aston pero sabía que donde abriese la boca, se iban a dar cuenta, no tenía la voz de alguien de la edad de Finn.**

**La lámina hizo un movimiento de cabeza y la ventana del otro lado cayó al igual que la primera; la boca del Daytona sangró cuando éste clavó sus dientes en sus labios, obligándose a no soltar ni una exclamación aunque su garganta hubiese emitido apenas y un sonido de dolor. Temblaba. Muy apenas pero lo hacía.**

**-De nuevo McMissile. Dónde está la cámara?**

**Lucky**** cerró los ojos. Tal vez sería más fácil soportar el dolor si no veía por donde vendrían los demás golpes. Porque sabía lo que iban a hacerle. Claro que lo sabía! Siempre que alguien necesitaba sacar información, se sometía al capturado a una sesión de tortura para que este confesase a gritos, antes de matarlo o dejarle morir por las heridas.**

**Palideció y no pudo evitar que un chillido saliese de golpe de sus labios.**

**Habían pasado un par de rastrillos de jardinería por sus costados, haciéndole saltar la pintura y dejándole marcado un rastro de líneas negras por ambos costados del cuerpo; ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y las pupilas pequeñas, observando a aquel sujeto al que ahora podía percibirle una sonrisa divertida.**

**-Dolió, verdad McMissile?- comenzó a reír aquel sujeto mientras observaba los temblores que recorrían aquel delgado cuerpo, tenso entre las cadenas que lo sujetaban abierto contra la mesa- seguramente es difícil estar tan relajado pero no te preocupes, en un momento olvidarás ese molesto dolor…**

**Lucky**** no lo creía. Se sentía como si le hubieran abierto el metal por los costados con una navaja de hielo que aún permanecía clavada, impidiéndole respirar, pero sabía que era porque al tomar aire, expandía su cuerpo y esto le abría más las heridas; abrió la boca, tratando de que aquella experiencia no doliese más de lo que ya lo hacía.**

**Volvieron a hacerlo, pero esta vez, añadidas a las nuevas heridas que le abrían a los lados, lo hicieron por su espalda. Trató de arquearse debido a la horrible sensación pero el espasmo de dolor que vino a continuación fue demasiado; el temblor producido por aquello aparecía solo a través de su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo.**

**Y aún así…**

**Tan solo abrió la boca de nuevo en un grito mudo.**

**Cómo demonios el británico podía soportar todo aquello y permanecer en todos sus sentidos?**

**No pudo cerrar la boca. Al siguiente momento, el sujeto enfrente suyo le había colocado algo parecido a un bozal que le obligaba a permanecer con la boca abierta mientras continuaban rasgando la pintura de su cuerpo y abriendo más las heridas de éste; esta vez el grito que brotó de su garganta resonó por las paredes de aquel sitio, haciendo reír a los presentes.**

**-Mucho mejor así, no McMissile?- se rió el coche delante, al ver como el sudor frío corría por el rostro del otro coche y como apretaba con los dientes aquella cosa entre sus labios- es más fácil si gritas… te ayudará a resistir más…**

**Lucky**** le miró con odio de nuevo. No podía creer que ambos perteneciesen al mismo grupo y mucho menos, que Finn pudiese estar tan tranquilo con el hecho de enfrentarlos después de lo que le hacían; porque estaba seguro de que aquello no era nada todavía y que probablemente venía mucho más por delante.**

**Cerró los ojos de nuevo.**

**Tenía que soportar. Prefería mil veces estar pasando él por aquello a dejar que el Aston estuviese en aquel sitio sufriendo aquello; al menos, él creía que lo bueno de ser joven era tener un buen aguante para aquel tipo de cosas. Tenía que concentrarse y pensar en como salir de aquello. Apenas y pudo dar un movimiento para sentir como el calambrazo de dolor cruzaba de nuevo a través de sus ejes debido a lo tenso que se encontraba.**

**Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.**

**-Seguirás sin hablar McMissile?- cuestionó de nuevo la lámina**

**Lucky**** emitió un gruñido opaco en respuesta… con aquella cosa en la boca, ni siquiera podía hablar! El otro coche comenzó a reír, su propósito desde un inicio había sido ese, impedirle hablar ya que… que sentido tenía jugar con alguien si ese alguien cedía rápido?.**

**El Ford comenzó a tener arcadas cuando comenzaron a introducir aquel largo tubo en su boca y hasta su garganta; empezó a resollar y sus ojos se humedecieron debido al esfuerzo que le suponía no vomitar y aguantar aquella cosa gruesa en su interior. Los otros comenzaron a sonreír mientras otro coche se acercaba a una llave de agua, a donde estaba conectado el otro extremo.**

**-Mueve la cabeza si estás dispuesto a decirnos dónde está la cámara- dijo de nuevo el coche delante suyo**

**El de color azul tan solo trató de apretar los dientes y volvió a cerrar los ojos.**

**-Muy bien**

**Al siguiente segundo sus pensamientos fueron sustituidos por solo una cosa: respirar. Alguien había cubierto su rostro con una gran toalla mojada y a través de aquella manguera el agua comenzó a correr, llenando rápidamente su estómago y comenzaba a temer, que sus pulmones también; su cabeza comenzó a girar mientras su cuerpo gritaba por falta de aire.**

**Estaba desesperado. Comenzó a retorcerse a pesar del dolor para tratar de tomar aunque fuera una bocanada de aire, tenía que vivir, si quería que Finn en algún momento considerase su vida, él tenía que empezar por poner el ejemplo pero…**

**Era tan difícil…**

**Comenzó a perder la conciencia lentamente… todo alrededor comenzaba a nublarse mientras los costados y la espalda se le dormían debido a la adrenalina que circulaba por su cuerpo y le disminuía el dolor… su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar mientras el color desaparecía de su rostro, siento sustituido por una leve tonalidad morada…**

**Vomitó.**

**Le habían sacado la manguera y ahora tosía y vomitaba sin ver, demasiado mareado como para tomar conciencia de si se encontraba en una habitación fija o en una mesa que giraba sin control y ahora estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera luchar contra la necesidad de quejarse; al fin, todo el contenido de su estómago y el agua se vaciaron mientras el aire volvía a ingresar en su interior, permitiéndole vivir un poco más.**

**Había sobrevivido lo primero.**

**-…**

**-Nada aún… no esperaba menos de ti McMissile- dijo la lámina enfrente observando la expresión mareada y cansada del otro.**

**Habían retirado la toalla y la manguera pero todavía había agua escurriendo por el capó y la parte baja del cuerpo del otro coche, tendido enfrente suyo; el británico ya no lo observaba a el, parecía estar algo perdido de donde se encontraba pero probablemente era a causa de la falta de aire momentos atrás.**

**La orden que tenían era de matarlo esta vez. No podían arriesgarse a que se les escapase de nuevo y que en esta ocasión, no pudiesen atraparlo nuevamente; pero antes todos ellos querían jugar un rato. No todos los días tenían la oportunidad de capturar a uno de los espías de Chrome y divertirse con éste.**

**También, dentro de un rato llegarían los demás láminas, quienes originalmente habían capturado a McMissile y quienes lo habían dejado escapar; seguramente cuando lo hiciesen, ellos se encargarían de todo y no les permitirían a ellos, los de nuevo ingreso, divertirse también y disfrutar de la tortura a la que lo someterían.**

**Tenían que aprovechar y demostrarles que ellos también podían jugar rudo.**

**El espía de nuevo lo veía con odio a través de su expresión cansada, mientras respiraba con dificultad y algunas gotas de agua aún resbalaban por su boca abierta; su cuerpo estaba mas tenso que antes, gracias a las heridas en todo éste que seguramente escocían al rojo vivo con aquel liquido corriendo a través de estas lentamente.**

**Hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente débil como para dejar de luchar, ni siquiera el estar ahogándose le había hecho detenerse de verlo con aquel quemante odio que parecía atravesarlo todo; no, él deseaba verlo rendido y suplicante, de forma que sus superiores se admiraran de un trabajo tan bien hecho.**

**Finn**** McMissile iba a verse muy diferente cuando llegasen por él.**

**Se acercó despacio al otro coche que se tensó a pesar del dolor que podía ver que lo atravesaba por completo; era gracioso, pero creía recordar que las historias decían que el británico era mucho mas grande de lo que aparentaba, ya que a su visa, el sujeto se veía bastante joven. Realmente no tenía la pinta de un espía.**

**Sonriendo, hizo un lánguido movimiento de llanta a lo que sus compañeros se rieron con diversión mientras se acercaban; el de color celeste parpadeó algunas veces y movió sus ojos alrededor, observando a los otros coches que le rodeaban y que le veían con una expresión bastante retorcida.**

**El más joven tragó pesado. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una mala situación, parte de servir con su grupo era pasar por muchas condiciones de peligro en las cuáles tenía que resistir… pero esa era la primera vez en que sentía tanto frío como en ese momento; podía sentir sus focos rojos de alarma sonando a todo volumen pero no tenía forma de alejarse o si quiera, de evitarlo.**

**Tenía que pensar rápido en algo. Tenía que moverse, tenía que salirse.**

**No podía dejarse vencer sin luchar.**

**-Tranquilo, según nos enteramos, esto te gusta…**

**Bastardos****.**

**El grito salió sin poder detenerlo, debido a aquel maldito bozal.**

**Lentamente, comenzaron a ingresar un par de largas mangueras por sus dos tubos de escape en su parte posterior; esta raspaba y era forzada a través de sus tuberías hasta el frente, mientras él trataba de cerrar su garganta para no darles aquel gusto. Volvió a observar el coche delante suyo, si no fuese porque realmente se encontraba amarrado de aquella manera, en aquel momento ya lo hubiese matado.**

**Al fin ya no pudieron ingresarla más al fondo, pero de todas formas aquello era horrible.**

**Dolía demasiado. Ya no solamente era el mareo o las nauseas o el dolor en su cuerpo, tenía que sumarle el verse utilizado de aquella forma; volvió a tratar de retorcerse ante aquello pero era en vano, alrededor los otros coches comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, disfrutando de aquello. Lucky recordaba haber visto aquello cuando fuese a sacar a sus padres de aquel problema y si no estaba mal…**

**-Bueno... jugaremos un ratito… los demás no tardarán en llegar y seguramente te gustará verlos pero nosotros nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad…**

**El más joven cerró los ojos. De todas las cosas que hubiera podido pensar, aquella no era precisamente la que tenía en mente. Era humillante y degradante. Y esa era la intención por supuesto, si algo era bueno para someter al enemigo y hacerlo alejarse de los negocios de los demás, era forzarlo a desear no encontrarse en su camino nunca más.**

**El recuerdo de Finn siendo violado en aquella ocasión vino a su mente y después, formó la imagen de lo que estaría pasando el auto gris si se encontrase en aquel momento en su lugar; el espía estaba bastante mal… y si lo hubiesen capturado…; de nuevo, apretó aquella cosa entre sus dientes, tratando de resistir.**

**Lo estaba haciendo por él. Lo estaba haciendo por Finn.**

**De los dos, si alguien tenía que pasar por aquello, prefería ser él. No podía siquiera permitir que esos sujetos se diesen cuenta de que se habían equivocado y que lo fuesen a buscar; solo tenía que ser fuerte hasta que alguien en casa notase que faltaba o hasta que encontrase la forma de escaparse.**

**Tenía que hacerlo…**

**Sintió algo pesado sobre su rostro mientras era cubierto por algo pesado. Parpadeó un poco antes de dejar salir una exclamación de sorpresa y de desagrado, a pesar de que se había jurado no hacerlo nunca; el otro coche había trepado un poco hasta dejarle ver toda su parte inferior expuesta y cerca de su boca.**

**Volvió a moverse más desesperado, no importaba el dolor o si se arrancaba unas cuantas piezas, eso no iba a permitirlo en absoluto! Tal vez era luchador y tal vez, estaba pensando en huir pero eso no implicaba que les iba a dejar fácil que lo violasen a él de aquella manera; ya le habían ingresado a maldita manguera, no necesitaban hacerle eso también!**

**De verdad, eran capaces de llegar tan bajo, tan solo por destruir al otro!?**

**Se conocía el código de las Serpientes de memoria, lo había leído completo antes de aceptar ingresar. Y dentro de las cosas permitidas y prohibidas para destruir al enemigo, entre las prohibidas, se encontraban las violaciones.**

**Y hasta el momento, ninguno de los líderes o de los miembros del Consejo habían cambiado alguna regla al respecto.**

**No podían hacerle aquello, no podían.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**El grito salió por si solo. Por los lados, los otros coches se habían acercado y se empujaban por ser el que se metiese con él; uno había ganado y se había conectado directamente a su cuerpo mientras los demás aferraban sus cables eléctricos a otras partes de su tubería interna. Lo que había venido, había hecho estallar inmediatamente sus fusibles y había corrido a través de toda su hojalatería, quemando sus heridas ya existentes e hiriéndole severamente el estómago.**

**Aún tenía la boca abierta y el agua con la que lo habían tratado de ahogar, aún corría por el metal, por lo que aquel golpe eléctrico por poco y no lo mataba en un segundo.**

**Todo ardía.**

**Casi no podía respirar, sus pulmones parecían haberse quedado duros y los extremos de sus llantas estaban humeando: seguramente los cauchos habían comenzado a derretirse; trató de negar con la cabeza un poco, era demasiada electricidad, ningún coche en su mejor estad podía soportar con vida algo como aquello, ninguno podría pasar por eso sin perder la cabeza…**

**De nuevo, aquel golpe eléctrico vino sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole emitir un chillido agudo de dolor.**

**Un par de aquellos sujetos no conformes con tener que apretarse entre todos, arrancaron de golpe dos de sus tuberías que comenzaron a dejar salir aceite a través de estas y usaban estas partes para seguir conectados a él, sin tener que luchar por un espacio.**

**-…**

**No podía hablar pero podía expresarles al menos, parte de su frustración a base de sonidos; pero esto solo parecía animarlos mas, ya que uno de ellos dejó salir un par de delgados brazos de metal y lo empujó, provocándole un estremecimiento de dolor debido al crujido que provino de sus rines al ser estirados.**

**Hasta el momento había podido aguantar de llorar.**

**Se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo, no podía pensar siquiera en resistir hasta el final si acaso se quebraba de alguna manera; la cosa en su boca crujió peligrosamente y no supo si eran sus dientes o ese objeto, pero hizo su esfuerzo por no dejarles ver que le estaban haciendo tanto daño. Tal vez no podía detener sus gritos y gemidos pero al menos, podía retener las lágrimas hasta donde podía.**

**O eso creía.**

**Volvía a marearse. El dolor era demasiado como para soportarlo, ni siquiera en un choque había experimentado algo similar pero…**

**Las lágrimas brotaron solas al tiempo que abría grande sus ojos y sentía aquello pasar por su boca hasta su garganta.**

**Fue la primera vez en que trató de gritar y retroceder mientras el coche encima suyo sonreía divertido y dejaba salir una risotada, acompañada por el coro del resto de las lámina a su alrededor.**

**-Qué sucede McMissile?... no puedes soportar algo tan simple como esto? Pensé que tu lo hacías todos los días con tus jefes!**

**De nuevo aquel infernal coro de risas mientras el chico trataba de respirar y de removerse pero todo era en vano, aquel sujeto seguía introduciéndose en su boca al tiempo que le mandaba algunas descargas a través de esta**

**Era demasiado para él. Podía escucharlo gemir y suspirar sobre su cabeza mientras los demás se daban gusto con el resto de su cuerpo; tenía que ser irreal… cómo demonios Finn lograba sobrevivir a todo aquello si él apenas le había sacado de ese infierno, muchos días mas tarde? Apretó los ojos mientras lloraba en silencio.**

**Si lograba salir de ese maldito lugar, iba a asegurarse de que nadie volviese a ponerle una llanta encima mientras él estuviese con vida.**

**Así que tenía que sobrevivir.**

**Pero mientras tanto…**

**Apretó la garganta en un esfuerzo por no dejar entrar aquel cable, pero era en vano; pudo sentir escurrir a través de este el anticongelante del otro y de nuevo, la tos hizo presa de él mientras se ahogaba ante aquello. Definitivamente, no solo necesitaría un baño, iba a requerir de que le lijaran todo el cuerpo hasta necesitar una nueva carrocería.**

**Nunca lo iba a admitir.**

**Pero estaba aterrorizado. Lo peor de todo fue cuando literalmente no pudo detenerse de sollozar y temblar cuando uno de los coches que le pasaban energía, se alejó con sorpresa al tiempo que su clavija de seguridad, saltaba de la caja de su circuito eléctrico, dando por confirmado de que le habían arrebatado la inocencia de forma abrupta.**

**Se sentía ridículo. Pequeño y simplemente como nada.**

**Al fin, dejaron su cuerpo en paz mientras le retiraban aquel aparato de la boca y le permitían respirar y tratar de calmarse ante lo ocurrido pero no podía; aquel maldito líquido azul le corría por el rostro y por la boca y le recordaba que estaba ahí por su propia estupidez; era como tener una guerra de voces en su cabeza, una que le chillaba por haber terminado en aquel sitio y otra que le recordaba, que gracias a eso, el Aston Martin no era la víctima amarrada.**

**Pero qué tanto estaba dispuesto a pagar por la seguridad del otro?**

**Acaso eran palabras vanas las que le había jurado al otro coche, de protegerlo y cuidarlo toda su vida?**

**De impedir que tuviese que volver a pasar por una tortura como aquella?**

**-Última oportunidad McMissile. Hablarás o no?**

**Malditos bastardos.**

**Abrió los ojos con furia, aún húmedos y las cadenas crujieron mientras el hijo de los Daytona empezaba a hacer girar sus ruedas con fuerza, tratando de romper aquellas malditas cadenas y alcanzarlos a todos para hacerles pagar; rápidamente un par de coches se lanzaron a sus costados, haciéndole crujir el metal y provocándole al otro perder el aire.**

**El sistema que le permitía respirar se había fracturado y el aceite comenzaba a brotar de los labios del coche celeste; la lámina enfrente suyo se acercó y golpeó con fuerza su rostro con una de sus llantas.**

**-MALDITO MCMISSILE! NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTÁS ACABADO!? ESTO TERMINÓ PARA TI! SOMOS MÁS FUERTES QUE TU, SOMOS MEJORES QUE TÚ! ESTÁS TERMINADO, HUMILLADO, SANGRANDO… A PUNTO DE MORIR Y AÚN ASÍ SIQUES TRATANDO DE LUCHAR!?**

**Lucky**** tragó pesado parte del aceite que brotaba desde su estómago antes de escupirle al otro en el rostro con todo el desprecio que tenía. Este abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió lentamente antes de apretar los dientes.**

**-Sí así lo quieres… entonces te mataremos como lo deseas- gruñó el otro coche antes de ver al resto- amárrenlo! No nos detendremos hasta que hables maldito desgraciado!**

**-Pero…- interrumpió una de las láminas levantando aquella pequeña pieza de seguridad y observándola**

**-HE DICHO QUE LO HAGAN!**

**Cuatro láminas se acercaron al cuerpo del chico y ataron unas cuantas cadenas más gruesas en los extremos de las llantas de éste, hasta los ejes. Lucky gimió de dolor y dejó salir un poco más de aceite por la boca mientras los observaba; acto seguido, otros coches llevaron a empujones cuatro enormes tractores que se acercaron mugiendo con expresión cansina mientras los amarraban a los extremos de aquellas cadenas**

**El Ford se removió de nuevo pero ahora más débil mientras le estiraban un poco más y el coche se le ponía delante con expresión peligrosa**

**-Encomiéndate a Chrysler, McMissile, porque nadie podrá sacarte de esta… ya perdí mi paciencia contigo… hablarás?**

**El más joven cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Lo que fuera. Aunque seguía pensando en tratar de escapar, las esperanzas eran muy pocas de hacerlo realmente. Pero no se iría sin pelear. No se iría sin tratar de resistir hasta el último segundo, manteniéndole siempre al espía su promesa de no dejarse caer y de mantenerse lo más posible por él.**

**Su promesa de protegerlo hasta su último día.**

**Al menos, podía morir sabiendo que esa parte la estaba cumpliendo.**

**Golpearon a los tractores y estos comenzaron a avanzar despacio, estirando el metal de los ejes y los rines del coche sobre la mesa, que perdió todo el color de golpe y parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**El dolor era intolerable. Literalmente lo estaban partiendo a la mitad mientras se encontraba con vida todavía; algunas tuercas de sus ruedas saltaron mientras era estirado hacia los lados y de poco en poco el metal se iba desgarrando a gajos conforme la presión aumentaba; los gritos de dolor del otro coche resonaban por todo el lugar, mientras las láminas tan solo observaban aquello.**

**Algunas incluso apartaban la mirada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, en especial, cuando uno de los ejes se resquebrajó en dos y el coche de color celeste perdió el conocimiento debido al golpe de dolor.**

**Estaba muriendo muy despacio.**

**-Evan…- interrumpió de nuevo la lámina acercándose al otro que furioso, tan solo esperaba a que el maldito espía de Chrome se partiese por la mitad- Evan!- insistió**

**-Que!?- espetó el coche volteando con furia ante su compañero que llevaba en una pequeña garra, aquel pequeño dispositivo**

**El coche se veía confundido y levantó aquello a la altura de los ojos del otro**

**-A McMissile ya lo habían violado los otros chicos- dijo con voz queda y audible a pesar de las exclamaciones de dolor del otro coche**

**La lámina tragó un poco antes de tomar aquello y observarlo.**

**-Es un…**

**-Seguro eléctrico… saltó cuando se vino- explicó el coche con un leve tic- este era virgen Evan… y McMissile no lo es…**

**El**** lámina palideció.**

**-Pero, pero, pero…!- el coche comenzó a temblar- NO DIJO NADA! NUNCA NEGÓ SER MCMISSILE! Si él no es McMissile, entonces quién demonios lo es!?- exclamó en voz alta aquel coche**

**El sonido desgarrador del metal al reventarse y el chillido de agonía fue lo último que se escuchó de aquella tortura en aquella enorme bodega antes de que el sonido cubriera ese espacio… para luego, ser sustituido por una gélida voz que hizo que cada uno de los presentes, sintiera que el alma se escapara de sus cuerpos.**

**-Yo lo soy…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Sin retorno

**CAP 8**

**"Sin Retorno"**

**Finn**** temblaba con ira reprimida y la vista puesta en el suelo mientras dejaba que el silencio volviese a reinar en aquella habitación; la única lámpara que iluminaba aquel recinto, se mecía de un lado a otro, iluminando cada cierto tiempo la piel pálida y las pupilas dilatadas del Aston Martin que respiraba agitado, con la punta de su arma contra el piso.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquella madrugada, avanzaba desesperado y a toda velocidad por las oscuras y mojadas callejuelas de la ciudad, buscando entre la incertidumbre y una sensación de vacío, el rastro que había dejado el coche más joven mientras era arrastrado lejos de su hogar hacia la guarida de aquellos miserables; había tenido que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no correr simplemente y llamar a gritos al chico, esperando por una respuesta.**

**Algo muy poco propio de un espía de su categoría.**

**Entonces porqué? Porqué se sentía tan desesperado y porqué ese sentimiento de arrojar todos sus años de entrenamiento intensivo por la borda y tan solo correr y derrumbar todos los muros de la ciudad de ser necesario hasta encontrarlo?**

**Porqué aquella opresión contra su pecho de imaginar todo lo que podrían hacerle o de siquiera pensar… en tan solo encontrar su cadáver, tirado al borde del mar como si fuera tan solo otro pedazo de basura?**

**Se obligó a detenerse unos segundos y se pasó una sola vez el limpiaparabrisas por el rostro.**

**No.**

**Tenía que calmarse, tenía que respirar y tratar de pensar en una manera lógica y racional de encontrarlo rápidamente pero más importante, de rescatarlo de forma que ambos salieran a salvo de aquello; no podía permitirse ser capturado como la última vez y que ambos pagasen las consecuencias de un fallo como aquel.**

**Volvió a avanzar rápidamente mientras trataba de razonar al tiempo que veía el suelo delante suyo donde el rastro de vidrios rotos y asfalto quemado ya había desaparecido.**

**En un inicio había creído que lo llevarían de nuevo a la primer bodega pero como siempre la vida le había enseñado, que no siempre el primer pensamiento es el correcto; y así tal cuál, pasó de largo las calles por las que se llegaba a aquel maldito lugar de pesadilla donde hubiese pasado las dos peores semanas de su existencia, para ingresar entre las estrechas y oscuras callejuelas del centro de la ciudad.**

**Todo iba bien hasta el momento en que el rastro desapareció.**

**Era obvio que alguna lámina se había dado cuenta de que estaban indicando el camino de llegada a la otra guarida por lo que de alguna forma, habían evitado que el cristal de la parte trasera del chico continuase soltando trozos; y por lo que podía ver, algo había ocurrido que ni marcas de sus llantas o de su pintura se dejaban ver en el pavimento.**

**Probablemente lo habían levantado entre varios. Pero cómo? Hasta donde había conocido al chico, no era del tipo de dejarse vencer sin luchar primero, lo que solo podía indicar que le habían dejado inconsciente y seguramente ni eso debió de haber sido fácil; continuó avanzando y sonrió un poco al ver en algunas paredes, marcas de raspaduras de pintura.**

**Probablemente el chico había logrado empujar a un par que habían dejado parte del color que los cubría en aquellos sucios ladrillos.**

**Por supuesto no iban a imaginarse que él los iba a estar buscando y que trataría de encontrar cualquier mínimo indicio que le indicase el camino por el cuál habían tratado de perderse; era un trabajo lento y tedioso, pero no podía permitirse cometer ningún error: necesitaba ser rápido y eficaz, cualquier desliz podría significar el final para los dos.**

**Pero…**

**Inevitablemente la desesperación de encontrarlo iba siendo cada vez mas intensa. Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien y que tenía que darse prisa, que tenía que encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; aunque había cargado una de sus armas antes de salir del edificio de los Daytona, los demás dispositivos se encontraban inservibles.**

**Hubiera dado lo que fuese por tener uno de sus localizadores, un rastreador, lo que fuese que lo ayudase a encontrar más rápido al chico.**

**Otra bodega.**

**En medio de la ciudad y apretujada entre los grandes edificios, se encontraba otra bodega abandonada o al menos eso indicaba el letrero; por supuesto que él no se iba a detener a revisar si era verdad, casi podía sentir los gritos de su interior que le decían que aquel era el lugar a pesar de lo silencioso que este se mostraba.**

**Lentamente comenzó a buscar una ventana para ver hacia el interior. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso para no ser descubierto si era verdad que ahí se encontraban aquellos miserables, pero era realmente difícil con tantos muros y edificios tan cerca de aquel sitio. Cómo habían pensado en usar un sitio tan rodeado como su nueva guarida?**

**Nunca iba a entenderlos, cada vez hacían uso de sitios más inverosímiles.**

**Al fin, logró alcanzar una ventana. Se podía ver que la habían pintado de negro para que no se pudiera observar el interior pero como siempre, alguien había olvidado un pequeño trozo.**

**Lo que vio a través de aquel cristal no lo iba a olvidar en toda su vida.**

**No supo en que momento dejó de pensar para solamente sentir aquella fría ira recorriendo todo su cuerpo, además del creciente terror ante lo que estaba presenciando: no podía escuchar sus gritos debido a la protección de aquel edificio pero podía ver la forma desesperada en la que el Ford se removía, buscando librarse y como boqueaba al gritar de dolor.**

**De poco en poco, el cuerpo del más joven iba cediendo y estaba a pocos minutos de morir partido a la mitad.**

**El espía no pudo soportarlo.**

**Sin saber como, encontró una brecha entre las láminas que recubrían el edificio hasta que pudo escuchar retumbando en sus oídos, los gritos y chillidos del más chico; su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, era como estar recibiendo su dolor en carne propia no lo toleraba. Era la segunda vez que presenciaba algo como aquello y lo sentía como propio.**

**Mientras mas iba avanzando, la memoria de lo que había visto aquel día, en la torre donde se escondían Zündapp y los suyos iba regresando en imágenes veloces.**

**Recibir la petición de ayuda…**

**Saber que Leland estaba en peligro…**

**Llegar demasiado tarde…**

**Su cuerpo convertido en apenas un cubo de metal…**

**Su corazón latía contra sus oídos mientras se forzaba a soportar las lágrimas y el dolor al tiempo que apuntaba sin misericordia al rostro de aquella estúpida lámina, que le veía con expresión atontada y aterrorizada.**

**No duró apenas un segundo.**

**Inmediatamente, hubo una estampida de coches en diferentes direcciones, algunos huyendo por sus vidas pero muchos otros tratando de eliminar de una vez por todas al espía que había aparecido, pálido como la cera y con una expresión asesina destellando en sus ojos verdes; no se detuvo a pensar, tan solo comenzó a disparar a cada auto que se atravesaba delante, sin detenerse a revisar si le había dado.**

**El chico a lo lejos parecía estar recobrando la conciencia después de haber pasado por todo aquello, pero no tenía tiempo para verlo todavía: no podía detenerse, si dejaba de disparar, si acaso paraba un segundo a pensar en si continuaba respirando, cualquiera de ellos podía acabar con sus esperanzas de salir.**

**Pero no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido molesto al ver como el chico apretaba los ojos y estiraba una de sus llantas, tensando la cadena con la que era sostenido a uno de los tractores, obstruyendo el camino de una lámina que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo; esta trató de frenarse y resbaló por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies del británico que no tuvo más que darle el último tiro, antes de girarse apenas hacia el Ford.**

**Pero este, debido al dolor que implicaba el moverse de aquella manera, había perdido en conocimiento de nuevo.**

**Era un maldito cabeza dura.**

**Las gotas de aceite que brotaban de su cuerpo continuaban marcando su camino a través de su cuerpo y el frío de su ira creciente impidió que sintiese dolor cuando al fin uno de aquellos desgraciados, logró alcanzarle con un certero golpe a un costado; pero no pasó apenas un segundo y ya era acribillado por las balas de acero del Aston Martin.**

**Uno tras otro fueron cayendo hasta que el único sonido presente, fue el de su respiración agitada, mientras trataba de calmarse.**

**-Cariño…**

**Temblaba demasiado. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía ganas de vomitar. Aún escuchaba los ecos de los gritos del chico y las voces de aquellas láminas; si hubiese llegado unos minutos después... o unos segundos…**

**Apretó los ojos.**

**-Finn…**

**Apretó con más fuerza su arma. Todavía estaban a su alrededor. Podía escucharlos, podía sentirlos, podía percibir su movimiento en círculos, cada vez más cerca… acechando… esperando…**

**La muerte estaba tan cerca… iban a arrebatárselo…**

**-Finn!**

**Su voz era débil pero…**

**Los ojos verdes del británico se levantaron y se encontraron con los del coche azul que le sonreía desde su posición; no podía enderezarse pero hacía su esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y verlo al rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, estaba más pálido que él, y sangraba por varias partes del cuerpo.**

**Y aún así, el muy maldito le sonreía.**

**Avanzó hasta su lado y comenzó a cortar aquellas malditas cadenas de su cuerpo.**

**-Llegas tarde… comenzaba a aburrirme- dijo con suavidad el chico mientras el Aston Martin cortaba una por unas aquellas ataduras de sus llantas**

**En aquel momento, el británico se detuvo de lo que hacía y le observó con furia en el rostro.**

**-CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDÉZ CUANDO ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR!?- gritó en un tono de voz agudo**

**Temblara de ira, de frustración y de pavor. No sabía cuál era la emoción más fuerte que lo recorría en aquellos momentos. Había estado a punto de morir. Había estado a punto de perderlo para siempre. Y al muy imbécil lo único que se le ocurría era hacer un chiste? Trató de respirar nuevamente para tomar calma.**

**Quería gritarle tantas cosas…**

**Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió. No había notado que tenía una herida abierta cerca de su llanta frontal derecha y ahora que comenzaba a relajarse, el dolor empezaba a dejarse notar.**

**-Estás bien? Te duele demasiado?... necesitas revisarte…**

**Iba a gritarle de nuevo. Simplemente no lo entendía. Cómo podía siquiera preguntarle si él se encontraba bien, cuando él era el que se encontraba partido en pedazos, torturado y a saber cuantas cosas más?**

**Abrió la boca y tomó aire, antes de observar al chico y detenerse.**

**No podía hacerlo. No podía gritarle.**

**Estaba demasiado herido y tenía que llevarlo con urgencia al hospital. Gritarle y enojarse no iba a resolver nada y además… ya sabía que el chico tenía la madurez de un crío de 10 años; no importaba por donde lo viese, no dejaba de ser un chiquillo que se había metido en un problema muy grave y que ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.**

**Cerró los ojos un segundo mientras cortaba la última cadena.**

**Estar juntos era un grave error. No podían hacerlo. No debían. Hacer algo como aquello implicaba que una nueva situación como aquella ocurriese y que probablemente esta vez, no pudiese superar; había estado tan cerca de ver como le mataban! Esos sinvergüenzas realmente se habían sobrepasado y el más joven era el que había pagado en su lugar.**

**Porqué demonios no se sacaba de la cabeza esa ridícula idea de protegerlo!?**

**-Cariño?… tranquilo… estoy bien- dijo suavemente una voz a su lado**

**El británico apretó los dientes y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Era hora de terminar con todo.**

**Lentamente tomó el cuerpo del otro chico que se tensó visiblemente, mientras le colocaba en su espalda; Lucky frunció el cejo y a pesar de su debilidad, trató de impedirlo, gruñendo ante las punzadas que sentía.**

**-No… Finn… aún estás herido…**

**El de ojos verdes no dijo nada pero no se detuvo hasta tener el cuerpo del otro encima suyo; era irónico como una semana atrás, ese mismo chico le llevase de aquella manera y ahora él estuviese haciendo lo mismo. Pero era necesario. Por el estado en el que se encontraba, obviamente el Ford no podría avanzar ni un metro antes de caer inconsciente.**

**El espía hizo todo lo posible por llevar rápidamente al chico al hospital. Podía sentir el aceite corriendo por su cuerpo y le escuchaba respirar con mucha dificultad; incluso, comenzaba a percibir el calor de su motor aumentando en su espalda y los temblores de dolor del chico se hacían cada vez más intensos.**

**Los mecánicos de aquel sitio salieron rápidamente para llevarse el cuerpo del joven corredor pero este volvió a despertar y clavó sus ojos en los del espía, en una muda súplica para que no lo dejase atrás.**

**-No te vayas…- suplicó el de ojos azules débilmente**

**Finn**** McMissile por primera vez titubeó en su decisión de retirarse y no pudo menos que quedarse clavado en su sitio, mientras las finas puertas de cristal se cerraban al fin, separándolos totalmente el uno del otro.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Aquí agente Rickford. Agente McMissile, aquí el agente Rickford, me escucha?**

**Había pasado una semana.**

**El castigo por haber fallado en su misión había sido realmente duro. La decepción y la confusión de su jefe, mientras le reportaba su falla y le anunciaba que no había logrado saber el cómo el Profesor Zündapp se comunicaba con los suyos desde la prisión eran demasiadas pero aún así, confrontó al otro coche de frente y siempre viéndole a los ojos.**

**Nunca le habían llamado inútil. En toda su carrera era la primera vez que aquellas duras palabras sonaban en su contra mientras el tan solo esperaba de pie a que le despidiera de su presencia el otro auto.**

**Pero aquello no había sido lo más duro de todo.**

**Había sido el tener que soportar en silencio y tragándose el orgullo, las burlas y comentarios de los demás agentes a su alrededor, que dividían sus pláticas insidiosas entre el cómo había conseguido conservar el empleo después de tan humillante fracaso y si acaso el viejo Aston Martin ya se encontraba perdiendo el enfoque y que tal vez venía siendo hora de su retiro.**

**El coche gris en aquellos momentos se veía de frente a un espejo, tratando de arreglarse lo mejor posible para la siguiente misión en puerta.**

**Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada cansada y triste.**

**Su carrocería brillaba como nueva, sus insignias y sus armas estaban en su lugar, lo habían pulido y arreglado por completo al grado de que nadie pensaría que había sido secuestrado y violado por aquellos sujetos; el video acerca de lo ocurrido, Siddeley lo había eliminado sin haber tenido que decir nada en absoluto.**

**Solamente había dos diferencias entre el espía que fuese anteriormente y aquel que le presentaba al mundo en aquellos instantes.**

**Debido a su grave derrota, lo habían relegado a misiones pequeñas y sencillas hasta que volviese a ganarse la confianza de los jefes; desgraciadamente, había sido de tal importancia aquel trabajo fallido, que no se atrevían a arriesgarse a pedirle otra cosa al menos, por el momento.**

**Lo segundo, tenía que ver más consigo mismo que con algo del trabajo.**

**No era feliz.**

**Antes de aquel asunto, podía decir que lo tenía todo en la vida, que se podía jactar de tener un maravilloso trabajo, dinero, reputación, respeto… todo cuanto pudiera desear y que hasta el momento, pretendía que fuese la alegría de su existencia; pero todo se fue a la basura aquel maldito día en que le arrebatasen la seguridad y la confianza…**

**Ese día, cuando un jovencito que apenas y lo conocía, le había rodeado por completo, regresando y exponiéndose al peligro por no dejarlo atrás como lo haría normalmente cualquier otro coche en su lugar o cualquiera de sus compañeros de trabajo…**

**Aquel momento en que alguien con mucho menos experiencia y más joven, se hubiese quedado a su lado toda una noche, soportando sus gritos, secándole las lágrimas y sin tomar a burla su dolor y humillación…**

**Un maldito chiquillo, ingenuo e ignorante que a expensas de saber que iba a exponer la vida y que sabía, que el otro coche tenía todo un mundo, le había dicho que lo amaba, pura y honestamente y le había jurado protegerlo hasta su último respiro, llevando su promesa a un plano real al soportar las torturas producidas por el engaño de hacerles creer que tenían capturado al coche correcto…**

**Golpeo el lavabo con una de sus llantas mientras apretaba los ojos.**

**Maldito fuera Lucky.**

**Como se atrevía!? Cómo se atrevía a meterse tan profundo en su mente al grado de poner de cabeza toda su vida y pensamiento analítico?**

**Cómo siquiera había pensado en ofrendarle su vida, tan joven y con tanto futuro por delante tan solo por la expectativa de proteger hasta la muerte a un sujeto, que bailaba y se exponía a esta durante cada segundo de su existencia?**

**Cómo podía existir alguien tan estúpido y tan maravillosamente especial?**

**No lo merecía.**

**Él lo sabía. Por mucho que pintaran de justicia sus actos, él se sabía un asesino a sangre fría, tenía las llantas manchadas con sangre y eso nada iba a quitarlo jamás; el pensar en el hecho de que, en alguna parte del otro continente, un joven le entregase su corazón sin importarle el pasado o el presente que lo envolvían era simplemente… increíble.**

**Increíble y estúpido.**

**Ese muchacho era estúpido.**

**Levantó el rostro con los ojos apretados y tomó aire profundamente.**

**Se dio otro vistazo en el espejo, dejando que el reflejo le regresase de nuevo la imagen de un viejo espía inglés, arreglándose y preparándose para una misión para la que no había sido entrenado; automáticamente, continuó haciéndose unos últimos arreglos, tratando de apartar toda aquella marejada de pensamientos de su cabeza.**

**Sus ojos se viraron hacia el pequeño aparatito de Chrome que enviaba unos cuantos destellos de luz, informándole que su nuevo compañero le llamaba para comenzar.**

**-Agente Rickford, aquí Agente McMissile- dijo el de ojos verdes tratando de sonar sereno mientras abría aquel dispositivo, permitiendo al micrófono captar su voz y activarse en respuesta a la señal entrante**

**Tenía que tranquilizarse**

**-Ya me estaba preocupando de que no respondiese Agente McMissile- suspiró el otro coche británico del otro lado- porqué tardó tanto?**

**-Estoy arreglando unos últimos detalles Rickford, tenemos que asegurarnos de que esto salga perfecto- respondió simplemente el Aston Martin dándose los toques finales a un disfraz que había estado preparando durante aquella semana**

**Pudo escuchar una leve risa proveniente del otro lado del dispositivo y apretó los dientes con furia. Sabía porqué se reía.**

**-Seguro Agente McMissile. Saldrá perfecto. Escucha, lo que necesito que hagas es tan solo que me cubras la espalda de las láminas mientras trato de recobrar esos chips de reconocimiento de voz que se robaron… cree que pueda hacer eso?**

**El gris tembló con ira reprimida e impotencia antes de tratar nuevamente de tomar calma. Había soportado las burlas y los desprecios de sus compañeros durante aquellos días, podía soportar un poco más hasta que su jefe pensase que el castigo ya había durado suficiente; no iba a olvidar nunca quienes eran quienes se estaban aprovechando de su situación.**

**Lucky**** seguramente ya estaría gritándole a su compañero que podía tomar su dispositivo y metérselo por donde mejor le entrara, antes de hacer un par de sugerencias de los sitios disponibles.**

**Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió y una leve risa brotó de sus labios.**

**Se detuvo.**

**De nuevo estaba pensando en el chico. En él defendiéndolo aún en contra de sus deseos, porque probablemente él le suplicaría que no hiciera aquello, que no era necesario y que se merecía el castigo o algo con respecto a que era parte de su trabajo; y probablemente, el más joven le replicaría con alguna respuesta cursi, sobre que nadie se merece eso, ni siquiera un sujeto tan rígido y aburrido como el de ojos verdes.**

**Mentalmente, comenzó a visualizar aquella pelea.**

**Él, defendiendo todo por lo que había luchado y trabajado, sin entender porque le defendía con tanto empeño contra sus compañeros… y contra sí mismo y el mas joven, exponiendo todo lo que pensaba al respecto de aquellas burlas para terminar de nuevo con un apelativo cariñoso o una palabra bonita, para hacerlo sentir abochornado.**

**Sus parpados cayeron levemente, dejando de escuchar los alrededores y apretando un poco aquel dispositivo en una de las pequeñas manos metálicas que tenía.**

**No podía. Simplemente no podía sacarlo de su mente. No podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de sentirlo a su lado a pesar de saber que lo había abandonado en aquel hospital, con un océano atravesado entre ambos…**

**-Agente McMissile? Hola? Se encuentra ahí?**

**Cerró los ojos.**

**Él era más viejo. Más viejo, mas experimentado, era un coche de mundo, conocía el bien y el mal de primera mano, había luchado en guerras, había sido herido gravemente, había sobrevivido, había tenido infinitas experiencias en todas sus salidas, había tenido a todas las chicas que hubiese deseado…**

**Como parte de su trabajo que lo requería con cierto comportamiento pero aún así, no podía negar que lo había disfrutado… al menos en la parte física.**

**La parte emocional, hasta ese momento seguía tan vacía como podía estarlo una pelota de ping pong.**

**El otro era muy joven, DEMASIADO joven. Sus únicas experiencias tenían que ver con las carreras y aunque normalmente la actividad sexual de los corredores era parte de su diario convivir, podía notar que para el Ford esta se encontraba muy lejos de la de los demás; no era difícil solo platicar con él y observar su trato podía notar que aún era inocente.**

**Aunque tal vez… si él…**

**Sacudió la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado. En qué demonios estaba pensando?**

**También era impetuoso, inmaduro y al parecer, no le importaba abrir la boca, incluso ante sus mayores si tenía algo que decir; solo tenía que ver cada discusión que tenían ambos y en las que el chico parecía olvidar la diferencia entre sus edades. Simplemente, le trataba como si fuera como él, como si fuesen viejos conocidos y no un par de coches que se encontrasen por casualidad.**

**Y su necedad para protegerlo…**

**Él podía cuidarse solo y sin embargo…**

**Lo necesitaba.**

**Lo necesitaba demasiado.**

**Estaba desesperado por volverlo a ver, por tenerlo a su lado, por abrazarse a su cuerpo y sentirse protegido de todo y de todos lo que le atacaban sin saber la horrible realidad detrás de su fallido trabajo; necesitaba escuchar su corazón latiendo en su oído suavemente, su respiración tranquila, invitándolo a calmarse y sus palabras, suaves y continuas recordándole que no importaban el mundo y lo que éste opinase.**

**Siempre iba a tenerlo a él.**

**Siempre a su lado, siempre constante y siempre para protegerlo incluso de sí mismo.**

**Negó con la cabeza. Su corazón latía pesadamente contra su pecho mientras un curioso calor se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo, imaginando en verdad que aquel coche estaba con él; tragó pesado mientras se daba cuenta de la verdad. No podía volver a ser el mismo McMissile de antes. Simplemente ya no era el mismo.**

**Ya no estaba solo, ya no giraba el mundo y él estaba por su cuenta, luchando contra éste porque en algún sitio alguien también lo hacía por él. Tantos años preguntándose si en algún momento, alguien lo vería como era en realidad, esperando que fuese Leland el que lo hiciese pero sorprendiéndose al ver, que el que al final lo hizo, era un chiquillo necio y testarudo cuyo único deseo era su seguridad.**

**Y él… lo único que deseaba ahora era simplemente estar con él. Quería saber que se encontraba bien, estaba mortalmente preocupado y lo sabía; quería verlo en persona, ver que aquellos sujetos no lo habían matado, ver que se ponía de pie nuevamente y que le sonreía tratando de no angustiarlo, fingiendo que no le dolía nada.**

**Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.**

**Quería gritarle. Quería que no volviera a ponerse en riesgo de esa forma nunca más. Quería que supiera que si algo le sucedía, iba a acabarse su vida porque no estaba seguro de poder soportar otra pérdida, no iba a poder continuar adelante si algo le sucedía al otro coche que se había metido tan profundamente en su vida.**

**Lo amaba.**

**Le costaba pensar en esas palabras, le suponía un gran esfuerzo admitirlo pero…**

**Lo amaba demasiado. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, solamente sabía que el chico estaba presente en todo él y que ya no podía dejarlo; aquel día, en que inconscientemente hubiese aceptado ser su pareja, se había condenado de por vida y tontamente, a estar a su lado y a no poder vivir ya sin él.**

**Era estúpido y lo sabía, porque lo iba a exponer aún más, ese niño no sabía en lo que se metía por tener como pareja a un espía británico…**

**Pero acaso importaba?**

**-McMissile! Qué demonios sucede? Responde!**

**Abrió los ojos sonriendo un poco.**

**Iba a matar a ese maldito chiquillo por angustiarlo de esa manera y hacerlo sufrir así.**

**-Te vas a meter en un gran problema, te lo advierto…!**

**Cerró de golpe aquel dispositivo, acallando las voces de su compañero.**

**Aquel era un camino sin retorno.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Promesa eterna

**CAP 9**

**"Promesa Eterna"**

**La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin hacer ruido.**

**En el interior, un joven coche azul se encontraba recostado en su cama, hojeando aburrido el periódico como si esperase encontrar algo; tenía placas de pintura azul mas oscuras que las originales, lo que evidenciaba que en el hospital no habían logrado conseguir la pintura original del chico.**

**Este bostezó grandemente antes de colocar aquel diario en una mesita al lado, dejando ver que la sección que se encontraba leyendo, era la de Internacional.**

**El auto en la puerta se ruborizó intensamente. No quería pecar de exceso de ego pero sabía perfectamente que estaba buscando el joven Daytona: algún indicio que le dijese dónde se encontraba el espía. Cerró los ojos un segundo y negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Lo había abandonado de forma bastante indiferente hacia una semana… y el chiquillo seguía buscándolo.**

**De nuevo, era estúpido.**

**Abrió de nuevo los ojos y estos vagaron por las heridas que aún mostraba a lo largo de su cuerpo.**

**Era evidente que todo había sido mas grave de lo que suponía. A ambos lados de la cama, había varios dispositivos para medir la energía del otro coche, otros para reponer el aceite si comenzaba a perderlo nuevamente, e incluso un par que según recordaba, era para medir la temperatura del carburador.**

**Tembló.**

**Aquello nunca debió de haber ocurrido. Nunca debió de haber llegado tan tarde. Si se hubiese marchado en el instante justo en que le había dicho a aquella familia que lo haría…**

**Si aquel chiquillo les hubiese dicho en el momento a aquellos malditos que él no se trataba del británico…**

**Le dolieron los ojos. Él era un adulto, no era un coche de llorar así nada más, pero el pensar en tantas cosas, el simple hecho de ver que en aquel momento pudiera no estar viendo al otro recostado en la cama respirando, si no dando el reconocimiento para un cadáver…**

**Al fin, los ojos azules del Ford se levantaron y parpadearon con sorpresa al ver al otro coche, parado a su puerta, temblando y observándolo con los ojos húmedos. Lucky estaba sorprendido pero al siguiente momento suavizó la mirada y le sonrió de regreso al Aston Martin, que continuaba congelado en su sitio, tan solo observándolo.**

**-De nuevo llegas tarde- se rió divertido antes de tensarse debido a un leve destello de dolor**

**Aunque estaba mejor aún había ciertas partes de su cuerpo que no se recuperaban por completo; aquel simple y leve movimiento hizo que el espía se tensase también y abriese un poco mas los ojos.**

**-Estoy bien Finn, no te preocupes, de verdad- dijo suavemente el chico con un brillo de alegría en los ojos- no es nada… ya estoy mejor- ladeó la cabeza riendo de nuevo antes de verlo- cómo estás tú? Te sientes mejor?... fue una larga semana, estaba preocupado de que te pusieras a hacer cabriolas ahora que regresabas a trabajar- terminó el chico frunciendo el cejo- pero los periódicos no dicen nada…**

**-PORQUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ESTO!?**

**No soportaba más. La opresión en su pecho era demasiado fuerte y los días de estar pensando en si estaría bien, si habría muerto, si seguiría vivo se acumularon con una presión parecida a la de una olla…**

**El estar lejos de su lado, el negarse a saber si había sobrevivido, el darse cuenta de que tanto le importaba…**

**Que se hubiera arriesgado tanto y que ahora, el chico de nuevo mostrase su inmadurez al preguntarle a ÉL si estaba bien cuando el que se encontraba tirado en una cama por su culpa era elFord…**

**-PORQUE DEMONIOS NO TE PREOCUPAS POR TI MISMO, PORQUÉ TIENES QUE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO, PORQUÉ TE ARRIESGASTE DE ESA MANERA? ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL, PUDIERON HABERTE MATADO O HECHO VERDADERO DAÑO…!**

**Lucky**** parpadeaba confundido. De todas las veces que había visto al espía gritar, ninguna era como aquella: ruborizado, llorando y levantando la voz, totalmente fuera de sí**

**No se parecía en nada en la noche que había tratado de correrlo. Esto era más profundo que eso**

**-Finn… tranquilo…**

**-NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILO, CUANDO ESTÁS TAN GRAVE… EN ESTOS MOMENTOS PODRÍAS NO ESTAR AQUÍ Y TÚ YA NO SABRÍAS NADA, NO TENDÍAS NI LA MÁS MALDITA IDEA DE LO QUE ME ANGUSTIA PENSAR EN QUE PUDE NO HABER LLEGADO, EN QUE PUDE HABERTE PERDIDO…**

**Comenzó a llorar con fuerza acercándose al lado del otro**

**-Que… que pude haber perdido al único idiota al que se le ocurriría enamorarse de un anciano y que siempre está en peligro de morir… de un imbécil que no piensa en su vida… y… y… y que necesita a alguien que le recuerde… que hay alguien esperando a que vuelva a casa… y que debe regresar… y que no debe ponerse en peligro innecesario… y que…**

**Su garganta se cerró. No podía hablar más, las emociones que se agolpaban contra su pecho eran tantas que ya no encontraba palabras para hacerlas salir. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar, ni siquiera cuando le había expresado al espía rojo lo que sentía… en ese momento estaba tranquilo y lo había dicho, sabiendo que el otro no le correspondía.**

**O al menos eso creía.**

**Pero aquí era diferente. En una semana, ese chiquillo se había metido profundo en su corazón, haciéndole enamorarse y más aún, haciéndole saber al espía que éste se encontraba totalmente enamorado de él también; honestamente no sabía que tenían por delante ni podía imaginarse lo que les iba a esperar el futuro si seguían juntos pero…**

**No quería pensar en eso en aquel momento.**

**No quería perder… la oportunidad de hacerle saber que él también sentía algo…**

**Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…**

**Lucky**** le miraba seriamente casi sin parpadear.**

**Si tenía que ser honesto… toda aquella semana había estado muriendo de angustia. Había llorado sin detenerse durante todo un día cuando viese cerrarse las puertas, sabiendo que aquel espía se iría de su lado para siempre y que no regresaría; no había podido evitarlo, sabía que tal vez era demasiado infantil de su parte desearlo a su lado, el británico era un adulto y tenía un trabajo peligroso y serio.**

**No estaba como para perder el tiempo con un chiquillo.**

**Pero lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado y le había pedido que estuviesen juntos. Lo había hecho seriamente y para él, una respuesta positiva ya no tenía marcha atrás, si empezaban con algo, esto sería por siempre; o al menos, así era como quería pensar y el hecho de separase de la persona amada le resultaba dolorosamente angustiante.**

**Ya le habían arrebatado a su hermanito.**

**No quería que se llevaran también al coche que amaba tanto y por el que sabía, daría su vida sin dudarlo. Sabía que afuera corría peligro, seguramente el resto de láminas se pondría en contacto con las supervivientes y si aquel asunto se hacía demasiado grande, llegaría la orden… al grupo de Serpientes de Florida, donde él era el responsable y donde se le pediría dar búsqueda y captura del espía.**

**No quería imaginarse siquiera a cada uno de los suyos recorriendo todo el mundo tan solo por capturarlo.**

**Todos los días, había pedido el periódico. Durante la mañana y durante la tarde, pedía ver las noticias del resto del mundo, quería saber si en algún momento lo mencionaban o al menos, tratar de ver si en la parte de atrás de alguna fotografía aparecía una imagen aunque fuese borrosa, dándole la certeza de que se encontraba con vida y completamente a salvo.**

**Pero nada.**

**En ningún momento le mencionaban lo cuál había puesto de mal humor al joven corredor, no por saberle lejos si no por pensar que si algo ocurría, él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, sumido en la ignorancia de su ubicación actual.**

**Y entonces, cuando ya estaban acabando sus esperanzas de tener algún atisbo o indicio que le mostrase dónde estaba, cuando ya estaba comenzando a planear escapar del hospital y encontrar la forma de llegar a su lado… él había aparecido en la puerta, serio, triste y con unas enormes ojeras marcadas en los ojos, como si nunca hubiese dormido.**

**No podía negar que le había sorprendido…**

**Pero no esperaba verlo gritar así, ni llorar de forma tan desconsolada. Se había sentido terriblemente culpable. Lo último que hubiese querido en todo el mundo, era preocuparlo y angustiarlo de aquella forma; bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, la verdad era que por poco y creía que no iba a sobrevivir para verle una vez más…**

**-No me arrepiento**

**Finn**** parpadeó una vez y observó los ojos azules del chico que continuaban clavados en el suelo entre ellos.**

**-No me arrepiento de haber tomado tu lugar. Todo lo que hicieron pudieron habértelo hecho a ti. Y tú hubieras muerto antes de que llegara cualquier ayuda; estabas débil y recién te había sacado de ese infierno… soy tu novio maldita sea! No iba a permitir… no si podía evitarlo…- apretó los dientes- tal vez debí de pensar en otra cosa… pero no iba a dejar que te lastimaran, nunca! Jamás voy a entregarte, así como tú te enojas conmigo porque dices que es tu trabajo, pues lo siento, el mío es protegerte hasta el final… y sé que vas a enojarte, pero…**

**No pudo seguir hablando.**

**En aquel momento, Finn se había acercado rápidamente y lo besaba con fuerza y desesperación, robándose completamente su aire y haciendo saltar de la sorpresa al más joven que abrió grandes los ojos ante aquello.**

**No esperaba aquello en absoluto. Aquello era demasiado irreal como para comprenderlo realmente, el espía lloraba en silencio mientras acariciaba sus labios con los propios y contrario a lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, se había levantado un poco, para estar más cerca del otro al grado que literalmente no sabía como actuar sin sentir que podría asustarlo y alejarlo.**

**Cosa que naturalmente no deseaba, había esperado tanto por un momento como aquel! El Aston Martin se inclinó un poco más hacia el otro coche, suspirando y casi abrazándole con una timidez que no era propia de este, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle más; por supuesto Lucky no se oponía a aquello y definitivamente no iba a quejarse de ningún dolor corporal por la posición en la que se encontraban.**

**El primogénito de los Daytona al fin cerró los ojos y le devolvió aquel beso con el mismo sentimiento y pasión que le imprimía el adulto, tratando de darle a entender con esto que esperaba que no lo rompiese y que continuase con aquello; el de ojos azules se sentía simplemente en un sueño feliz del cuál no deseaba despertar.**

**Si podía prolongarlo lo más posible, tanto mejor.**

**Todavía recordaba cuando había comenzado a sentir el deseo de besarlo. A pesar de los excelentes reflejos del espía, entrenados por años en evadir cualquier situación incómoda y de la cuál quisiera librarse, sabía que al menos hasta donde lo había conocido, para el Ford de color azul en realidad no sería un asunto difícil.**

**La cuestión era confundir al espía. Y básicamente, después de haberlo hecho gritar tantas veces y sorprenderlo con respuestas que solamente un auto que hubiese vivido entre pleitos de calle hubiera podido regresar, el sencillo hecho de robarle algo como un beso era tan fácil que parecía inverosímil.**

**Pero lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle eso. Podía hacer muchas cosas sin esperar el permiso del mayor. Pero algo como aquello…**

**Estaba más allá de sus propios límites.**

**Aunque si se detenía a pensar en la forma tan descarada con la que le había orillado a aceptar ser su novio… pero era diferente! Lo había convertido en su pareja porque alguien tenía que ver por su vida y su seguridad! Y un beso no tenía nada que ver!**

**A pesar de que había sido el mayor el que había comenzado con aquello, podía percibir que estaba algo inseguro ya que de repente, titubeaba al tratar de ir un poco mas allá. Así que el más joven decidió tomar la iniciativa, haciendo lentamente más profundo aquel beso y escuchándole suspirar al introducir despacio la lengua en su boca, tan suavemente como podía para no ponerlo nervioso ante aquello.**

**Era curioso pero parecía que el de color gris había estado esperando por aquello. Acaso lo que quería, era que el chico comenzara a tomar el control de aquella situación? Si era así, entonces no iba a objetar sobre ello por lo que rápidamente ambos comenzaron una batalla silenciosa en la cuál el espía parecía no querer ceder y empujaba suavemente; pero Lucky era paciente. Muy paciente. Tan solo mordía con suavidad la punta de la lengua del otro y la acariciaba con la propia, en un juego lento y desesperante en el que sabía, que no iba a perder.**

**Al fin el británico cedió, después de unos momentos y el de ojos azules no esperó para comenzar a acariciar su boca por dentro, percibiendo con gusto los suspiros y gemidos que brotaban desde su garganta mientras iba mas profundo y la movía un poco mas rápido en su interior. Y en un instante, hizo algo que incluso le tomó por sorpresa ya que simplemente, había actuado por impulso.**

**El bendito impulso de los McQueen.**

**En cosa de un segundo, le había estirado a la cama con él, colocándose el Ford de espalda a la puerta y empujando al otro coche con el parachoques a la cabecera.**

**Finn**** apenas parpadeó un momento, con sorpresa al verse en aquella posición tan repentinamente pero no emitió ningún quejido ni replicó; apenas y se ruborizó suavemente antes de rozar con su rostro el del otro coche mientras Lucky acariciaba suavemente sus labios con los de él. Ninguno decía nada porque no era necesario en aquellos momentos, lo único que necesitaban, era sentir sus corazones el uno contra el otro.**

**Querían sentir que estaban juntos. Que estaban ahí, que no era un juego de sus mentes. Que después de todo, había algo más fuerte que los llamaba a no separarse, algo que podía saltar de una patada las diferencias entre edades e ideas que presentaban al momento de discutir; todo eso podía irse a un segundo plano, muy lejos en aquellos instantes donde lo último que necesitaban para respirar, era el oxígeno del otro.**

**Lo que vendría después ya lo solucionarían en su debido momento.**

**Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del inglés, sorprendido cuando el chico enfrente suyo le dirigió una mirada intensa y dejaba de lado el interior de su boca para comenzar un camino lento, húmedo y suave a través del exterior de su carrocería hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo; el rubor que hasta ese momento se presentaba en su capó se hizo más intenso conforme sentía la boca del otro, deslizando suavemente sus labios por la superficie de su metal y pasando la punta de su lengua de vez en cuando por este.**

**El de color gris cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba una alocada carrera contra su pecho y temblaba un poco mas, a lo que el joven corredor se detenía unos momentos y le observaba al sentirlo tan tenso delante suyo.**

**-Estás bien Finn?- preguntó con preocupación**

**Tal vez era demasiado pronto. Ambos habían tenido una experiencia bastante dura a causa de los mismos sujetos pero el de color azul estaba dispuesto a tratar de olvidar y cubrir todo aquello con cualquier otro recuerdo; pero tal vez el británico aún no estaba listo. Solo eran dos semanas y era demasiado pronto.**

**Lucky**** parpadeó al sentir como el espía le sonreía muy suavemente con los ojos y con una llanta, le estiraba para que continuase con aquello; el otro quería que continuara y literalmente, le estaba pidiendo que no tuviese miedo, porque estaba seguro de que no lo lastimaría. Podía ver aún así que temblaba muy apenas, era evidente que su cuerpo aún recordaba aquello.**

**Pero el se aseguraría de hacerlo olvidar.**

**Lentamente, volvió a ponerse en camino por su cuerpo. Besándolo lentamente por el camino plateado y metálico que tenía delante, llegando hasta una de las piezas metálicas que normalmente utilizaba como armas o ganchos en sus peleas; muy suavemente besó ésta y pasó la lengua por sus bordes, escuchando como el otro comenzaba a respirar un poco mas rápido a pesar de que parecía esforzarse en mantenerse sereno mientras mordía apenas sus labios.**

**Sonrió.**

**-Incluso para esto tiene que permanecer estoico, señor espía?- preguntó con diversión el corredor desde su posición a lo que el otro abrió grandes los ojos y se ruborizó un poco más**

**-No sé de que estás hablando niño- murmuró rápidamente el británico frunciendo el ceño, antes de palidecer mientras abría la boca en busca de aire debido al siguiente movimiento del chico- AHHHH LUCKY!**

**Este había ingresado su lengua por debajo de su cuerpo, moviendo la cabeza hasta dejarla por un lado de su llanta delantera, acariciando con la punta el borde del eje que tocaba por detrás ésta;Finn se había tensado grandemente y había retraído su neumático un poco, entrecerrando los ojos y comenzando a dejar salir algunos jadeos entrecortados mientras el chico se movía despacio por esa zona, tan solo escuchándole.**

**El Aston Martin podía decir con seguridad que era la primera vez del más joven. Podía notarlo por la forma lenta y cuidadosa con la que se movía, por cómo dudaba en algunos momentos de que hacer a continuación; durante un segundo se alejó mentalmente, recordando como era él mismo a su edad, cuando tuviese otras cosas en mente excepto una relación física con alguien más.**

**Se inclinó un poco, temblando incontrolablemente y abriendo la boca para dejar salir sus suspiros y gemidos suaves conforme sentía que el otro le levantaba para alcanzar un poco más al fondo, todo el largo de su eje, acariciando despacio y constante de un lado al otro; podía percibir como iba subiendo la temperatura de su motor y como sus llantas comenzaban a negarse a sostenerlo.**

**Fue hasta que sintió al otro coche tocar lentamente sus cables de conexión eléctrica, que sus recuerdos saltaron velozmente y comenzó a temblar con fuerza y se sacudió.**

**Lucky**** se detuvo de lo que hacía y salió de su posición para ver la expresión asustada del otro coche.**

**El espía temblaba completamente con los ojos cerrados y permanecía tenso. Rápidamente el de ojos azules le abrazó contra sí para tratar de calmarlo pero el espía pareció notarlo porque rápidamente volvió a besarle con desesperación y rapidez, haciéndole perder el aire al joven corredor.**

**-Finn… qué…?- comenzó a preguntar asustado al ver las lágrimas corriendo por los ojos del británico pero este negó con la cabeza- no, espera, cariño… qué sucede?**

**-Por favor, no te detengas… no lo hagas- suplicó el Aston Martin mordiendo suavemente los labios del otro- no quiero que lo hagas…**

**-No quiero lastimarte… tal vez…- dijo con dudas el Ford, completamente preocupado**

**Pero al siguiente momento, se ruborizó completamente al sentir como el de color gris movía una de sus llantas por debajo de su cuerpo, tocándole en la parte inferior haciéndole abrir grandemente los ojos y temblar con fuerza ante aquello**

**-AHHHHH Finn!...- exclamó mientras su capó pasaba de un tono azul claro a uno completamente rojo**

**El otro continuaba viéndole a los ojos, con lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas mientras se movía un poco más contra él; Lucky tragó pesado mientras trataba de respirar, sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas mientras el otro coche continuaba frotándole rápidamente. Acaso deseaba olvidar, igual que él?**

**No necesitaba más para decirle que estaba bien seguir adelante. Y aquello era un alivio ya que no quería pensar en aprovecharse del otro, aunque todavía no entendía el porqué de sus lágrimas.**

**Tal vez aún no era el momento de saberlo.**

**Lentamente, volvió a inclinarse hasta probar otra vez el sabor metálico del otro coche entre sus labios, escuchándole gemir y jadear entrecortadamente al tiempo que temblaba por encima suyo, apretando con fuerza los parpados y tratando de mantenerse de pie a pesar de todo; de nuevo, iba despacio y con cuidado, tratando de no sobresaltarlo demasiado mientras se esforzaba en controlarse a sí mismo.**

**De todas las cosas que había imaginado… hasta el momento su mente no había llegado tan lejos.**

**El espía era sencillamente hermoso. Cada curva metálica de su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz con cada toque y roce suyo, el brillo de sus ojos observando la nada mientras su capó brillaba con un tenue rojizo por sobre las vetas gris metálico de éste… todo en él era sencillamente atractivo y no lograba encontrar una razón para que la suerte lo favoreciera, otorgándole aquella oportunidad.**

**Sabía que en algún momento la vida se lo cobraría. El pago de su buena suerte, era una consecuencia que normalmente no era buena pero… podía pagarla, tan solo por esos momentos, cualquier cosa que viniera valdría la pena.**

**-Ahhh Ahhhh niño… si… sigue…ahhhhhh- comenzó a suplicar el otro coche, apretando sus llantas delanteras en la espalda del otro que había comenzado a besar su estómago tortuosamente despacio**

**El británico nunca había sentido algo similar. Había estado con otros en la cama en muchas otras ocasiones, pero siendo él el que diera y nunca al revés y por supuesto, jamás con un coche de su mismo género; en la única ocasión en que había pasado por aquello, había sido hacía un par de semanas y por mucho que deseara hacerse el fuerte, estaba asustado.**

**Pero…**

**El miedo y la inseguridad estaban siendo reemplazados rápidamente. Rayos! Para ser su primera vez, el chiquillo lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza muy rápido. Lo sentía ir y venir y moverse por su cuerpo como si lo conociese de memoria e incluso más de una vez, tuvo que sostenerse con más fuerza al percibir como introducía su lengua en cada resquicio libre que encontraba.**

**Como siguiera tocándole de esa manera iba a volverlo loco.**

**Por su lado Lucky realmente disfrutaba desde su posición. Temblaba ante la desesperación que sentía escuchando al Aston lloriqueando y gimiendo con cada uno de sus movimientos pero no deseaba tomarlo tan rápido; con los secuestros de ambos tan frescos, deseaba tomarse todo el tiempo posible para relajarlo y que se fuese sintiendo bien con aquello.**

**Y vaya que le estaba costando!**

**Pudo sentirse al otro arañar desesperado su espalda con sus llantas cuando comenzó a seguir la fina línea de su tubo de escape y los cables que le recorrían hasta su circuito eléctrico principal; realmente deseaba escucharlo, pero más que nada, quería que dijese su nombre en algún momento durante aquello.**

**Todo el tiempo lo llamaba niño. Esperaba poder cambiar eso con el tiempo, pero si lograba volverlo a hacer gritar su nombre como lo había hecho anteriormente, sería mucho mejor.**

**Finn**** tenía una leve jaqueca mientras su cuerpo tomaba control de cada una de sus reacciones por cuenta propia. Realmente deseaba aquello. No podía creerlo, pero deseaba que lo tomara.**

**Desde la muerte de Leland, ni siquiera había pensado en la opción de volverse a enamorar o tomar la posibilidad de entregarse por completo a otro; pero… pero con Lucky era diferente. Sabía que lo amaba. Con toda su alma, podía jurar que ese chiquillo sería capaz de entregar su vida por él. Lo había demostrado ya al dejarse someter a una tortura que no le correspondía en absoluto.**

**No lo entendía pero al mismo tiempo, se maravillaba de pensar que pudiese existir un auto capaz de soportar todo aquello, solo por no verle sufrir.**

**Estaba furioso por el hecho de que se hubiera arriesgado tanto. Pero al mismo tiempo, se había ganado grandemente su respeto. Había soportado cada hora de tortura proporcionada por aquellos malditos, lo mas silenciosamente que había podido y en ningún momento le había delatado.**

**Muchos de los espías mejor entrenados de Chrome ni siquiera pensarían en soportar aquello sin confesar al segundo, pero aquel niño, inmaduro, sin experiencia y con tanto que perder, se había mordido la lengua y todo por un amor que el británico le había estado negando; así de profundo era el sentimiento que albergaba el pecho del chico.**

**Apretó los ojos mientras temblaba de ansiedad y de miedo. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer… lo que iba a hacer… iba en contra de toda la lógica que le decía que no debía hacerlo pero…**

**Se iba a arriesgar. Valía la pena arriesgarse. Estaba dispuesto a abrirle su corazón su alma y su cuerpo. Estaba aterrorizado de pensar en aquello, en que iba a hacer algo que se les había enseñado durante años a evadir pero… realmente deseaba aquello. Deseaba decir que le pertenecía por completo, que no había dudas de que tanto lo amaba.**

**Que confiaba tanto en él que podía entregarle aquello que guardaba tan celosamente, sabiendo que el otro lo protegería completamente. Podía confiar en él. Totalmente.**

**-AHHH AHHHHH NIÑO AHHHH… Hmmmmm más despacio… espera….**

**No podía controlar su voz. Su mente parecía haber perdido el control de todas sus reacciones, siendo manejada magistralmente por cada roce, movimiento o caricia que le brindaba el joven corredor a su superficie y a todo lo que podía alcanzar.**

**No podía evitar removerse desesperado y gemir por un poco más.**

**Lucky**** se había movido por un lado para continuar resiguiendo la línea de su tubo de escape hasta llegar a este y a su eje trasero; el de ojos azules comenzó a lamerlo y a mordisquearlo con suavidad y a una velocidad tan lenta que el espía podía jurar que lo quería hacer sufrir a propósito.**

**-Niño… por favor… por favor… ahhhh… ahhh…- sacudió la cabeza desesperado- AHHHH ES… ES DEMASIADO… NO PUEDO… NO PUEDO…**

**Ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca. Si acaso lo intentaba, se iba a quedar sin aire y por poco y su corazón simplemente no salía disparado. El de color azul continuaba lentamente besando su cuerpo con suavidad, resiguiendo cada línea de este como si quisiera cubrirlo por completo; el espía de Chrome no pudo más y se recostó en la cama por la parte delantera, sintiendo como sus llantas cedían y su cuerpo temblaba en contra del colchón.**

**Lucky**** sonrió un poco, sosteniendo el peso del otro por la parte posterior mientras lo besaba despacio por los costados laterales; era increíble pensar tan siquiera en que aquel arisco y frío espía pudiera estar disfrutando de algo como aquello, con los ojos cerrados, temblando y hablando sin poder coordinar las palabras en una sola oración coherente.**

**Si alguien le hubiese dicho hacía una semana, que se encontrarían así… se hubiera reído por tomarlo como un imposible.**

**Pero en esos momentos…**

**Al igual que en otras ocasiones, podía darse cuenta de que Finn lo necesitaba. No era solamente tener sexo. Era confiar completamente el uno en el otro; el británico realmente estaba confiando en que no iba a herirlo y en que no iba a utilizarlo solamente como una diversión de un día. Si así fuese, su actitud sería muy diferente a la de esos momentos.**

**No, el podía decirlo. Realmente el de ojos verdes buscaba algo más en esos momentos. Aunque le resultaba difícil descifrarlo.**

**El joven corredor suspiró mientras volvía a besar sus cables eléctricos, percibiendo el escalofrío que recorría al espía y la forma en que gemía y se removía.**

**Era a lo único que no se atrevía a llegar. No porque pudiese lastimarlo, sabía perfectamente que no lo haría. Si no porque no sabía hasta donde querría el otro llegar con aquello; él no tenía problemas en esperar lo suficiente hasta que el adulto se sintiese preparado para eso. Asunto gracioso que siendo virgen en ese sentido, fuese él el que pensase en esperar.**

**Remetió la lengua entre estos, sintiendo una leve punzada eléctrica mientras acariciaba cada vez más al fondo y observaba sacudirse al otro coche, apretando las sabanas con las llantas.**

**-Ahhh ahhhh niño… ahhhh….. tú… ahhhhh… -gimió el de color gris mordiéndose un labio- esto… esto es…. Es demasiado… ahhhhhhh**

**Finn**** suspiró profundamente antes de moverse un poco más hacia el otro coche y girarse para verlo al rostro; ambos se reflejaron en las orbes del otro, mientras dejaban que un minuto pasara entre ellos, con el corazón agitado y la respiración acelerada y desesperada. La tensión entre ellos era palpable y el rubor por el calor de ambos motores se dejaba ver en sus rostros.**

**El Aston Martin volvió a besarlo, tan rápida y ansiosamente que el Ford sentía que iba a perder la cabeza de nuevo. Dónde les enseñaban a ser tan apasionados a esos espías de Chrome?**

**-Quiero que lo hagas…- murmuró Finn tragando pesado y llorando suavemente de nuevo**

**-Eh?**

**-Quiero… quiero que me hagas tuyo- dijo lentamente el espía temblando- quiero ser parte de ti. Quiero cada día y cada noche recordar que estarás ahí, esperando por mi y que tengo que volver a tu lado porque realmente te importo…**

**-Cielo…- suspiró Lucky**

**Finn**** volvió a besarle mientras se juntaba con él para abrazarle y comenzaba a llorar con sentimiento**

**Y entonces, en un atisbo a sus ojos… el de color azul entendió. Aunque sabía que el otro quería hablar, el más joven sabía lo que venía… y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, porque él quería lo mismo.**

**Conectó sus cables con los de Finn, notando como éste inmediatamente se apretaba contra su cuerpo y aumentaba la temperatura de su capó; el mismo Lucky tampoco podía soportar más tiempo. Con toda la suavidad que le fue posible, comenzó a enviar las primeras descargas de su cuerpo al del otro, observando como éste abría los ojos y la boca, y empezaba a temblar.**

**-Ahhhh ahhhh si… eso… eso me gusta… ahhhhhhh- el de color gris movió un poco su cuerpo contra el del más joven, que suspiró pesadamente mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente junto al otro, tratando de igualar su ritmo mientras las ligeras descargas pasaban de un lado al otro**

**Nunca en su vida había sentido algo igual a aquello. Era maravilloso y sobre todo, porque estaba con aquel coche al que amaba tanto. Ese por el que estaba dispuesto a entregarse por completo y al que estaba totalmente decidido a seguir hasta el mismo infierno de ser necesario; ese británico frío y serio por el cuál regalaría totalmente su cordura y su cuerpo sin dudarlo.**

**Finn**** se movía con desesperación y anhelo. A pesar de sus jadeos y suspiros, ambos volvían a besarse con fuerza y velocidad, entrelazando sus lenguas y empujándose el uno al otro para sentirse mas unidos.**

**Era como si necesitaran ser el aire del otro y el alma del otro para seguir existiendo. La desesperación de no estar más cerca era demasiada; el joven Ford no pudo evitar soltar una leve descarga más fuerte, haciendo gritar al otro coche por aquella sensación que lo recorría desde la base de su vientre y a través de toda su carrocería.**

**-Chico… -suspiró**

**Los ojos azules del más joven se posaron en los húmedos del otro que unió su frente a la de este, dejándole ver sus ojos velados por el deseo, el miedo y una esperanza… que jamás había notado en el otro.**

**-Lucky…- dijo con suavidad el espía, sorprendiendo al aludido- te amo. Te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte- gimió un poco más mientras se movían con mayor velocidad y el británico trataba de tomar más aire; el joven corredor parpadeó sorprendido y más ruborizado que antes- de verdad… deseo ser tuyo…**

**Finn**** McMissile tragó pesado mientras trataba de mantener la mirada en el otro, mientras hablaba.**

**Sabía que probablemente no volvería a decir aquello, porque desgraciadamente, se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no era sentimental… no era cursi, no decía palabras bonitas ni tenía una tendencia romántica como la mayoría de los coches, a menos que tuviera que fingir para alguna misión que lo requiriese así.**

**Pero en aquel momento era real. Tan real como el hecho de haberle pedido al otro que continuase, tan real como sentir sus corazones palpitando a un solo ritmo y tan real como el hecho de por primera vez, sentirse protegido en los brazos de alguien mas; si podía haber un momento para decir todo aquello sin pensar, directamente desde el fondo de su verdad, era ese.**

**-Solo quiero… quiero que sepas que esto es verdad… voy a ser tuyo, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen… hoy... y para siempre… -gimió un poco más mientras las lágrimas corrían por su capó, humedeciendo el rostro del otro que acariciaba su rostro con su aliento- tu sabes que… soy muy diferente a ti. Soy viejo, no se… no se vivir… no sé seguir adelante- su voz era cada vez más débil- simplemente lo he olvidado. Pero yo confío en ti. Chrysler, te amo, y voy a confiarte a ti mi vida y todo mi ser… ahora… eternamente… pero…**

**Comenzó a temblar con fuerza. Las imágenes de toda su vida lo recorrían y hacían énfasis en la muerte de Leland. Tenía que seguir adelante.**

**-Por favor… no quiero perderte jamás. No quiero… no lo soportaría… entrégame tu alma, tu cuerpo y tu corazón. Si… tú… -tragó pesado nuevamente- si tú… puedes ser mío, si puedes entregarme lo mismo que yo te entrego… si juras nunca abandonarme… por favor… si puedes prometerme… que nunca te voy a perder, que nunca me vas a abandonar para morir solo… que nunca me dejarás atrás ni me dejarás… cometer más estupideces…**

**Lucky**** le besó profundamente, impidiéndole continuar mientras el británico gemía dentro de aquello. Era como estar soñando, sin saber en que momento dejaría de ser una realidad…**

**No quería despertar.**

**-Siempre voy a ser tuyo… siempre he sido tuyo- susurró Lucky sonriendo suavemente- ahora… y siempre. Te lo juro. Eternamente. Eternamente seré tuyo, amor**

**Una nueva corriente pasó entre ambos cuerpos, haciéndoles gritar y moverse con más velocidad. Ninguno sabía por cuanto tiempo más soportarían.**

**-Ahhhh Finn!- el más joven entrecerró los ojos totalmente ruborizado mientras el otro coche se apoyaba en él, jadeando entrecortadamente y apretándose más contra el otro**

**-Ahhhhh ahhhh ahhh… más rápido… ahhhhh más… más rápido… Lucky…-comenzó a suplicar el de color gris, mientras las embestidas eléctricas eran cada vez mas intensas y continuas- AHHHHH LUCKY….. LUCKY….. MÁS RÁPIDO! AHHHHH ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO, POR FAVOR! HAZLO, HAZLO YA!**

**El chico se ruborizó más pero estaba feliz. Era justamente lo que quería. Escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios del británico. Verlo estremecerse y permitirle tocar y sentir con completa confianza, realmente sin meditar o temer que pudiera aprovecharse o hacerle alguna clase de daño.**

**Que le abriese su corazón.**

**Ambos estaban juntos en aquello ahora. Estaban unidos más allá de lo que podía ser una mera conexión física. Era una promesa eterna entre ambos, una que no iba a poder quebrarse incluso ante los problemas mas fuertes que pudiesen tener; Lucky sabía que aquello era verdad aunque también sabía, que seguramente en algún momento el espía podía tratar de retroceder, asustado del futuro y de las posibilidades de que algo peligroso pudiese ocurrir de nuevo.**

**Y también sabía que el mismo Finn tenía conocimiento de sus propios temores y por eso, le había suplicado por aquello.**

**Y él no iba a fallarle.**

**Jamás.**

**Solo hubo necesidad de una última descarga, en las que ambos pudieron escuchar un último grito de éxtasis antes de que ambos perdiesen la fuerza que les quedaba, terminando el Aston Martinaún con escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo, recostado sobre el colchón con los ojos apretados, tratando de recobrar el aire y el joven Ford apoyado a su lado.**

**Ambos respiraban agotados, con el sudor corriendo por sus cuerpos metálicos mientas aguardaban un atisbo de oxígeno para volver a la realidad.**

**Pero volver a la realidad… era demasiado pronto.**

**Finn**** McMissile cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras era observado por los ojos agotados y azules de Lucky Daytona, que sonreía suavemente, observando las finas arrugas alrededor de los ojos del mas grande, los finos detallasen su carrocería que revelaban años y años de arreglos… el rubor que permanecía sobre su capó, debido al calor que aún desprendía su motor acelerado.**

**Algunas pequeñas chispas azules aún recorrían partes de a cama debido a la humedad de ambos.**

**Pero no importaba.**

**El más joven besó con suavidad la sien del otro, observándole caer rendido ante el stress de sus preocupaciones internas y el cansancio por aquello, antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su capó, sintiendo al espía acomodarse mejor a su lado, en busca de su calor y el sonio de su corazón.**

**-Te amo Finn…- susurró despacio el corredor sonriendo con suavidad- te amaré toda mi vida. Nunca te abandonaré. Nunca te dejaré atrás. Siempre estaré a tu lado, hasta el último de mis alientos. Y mi juramento es para siempre- susurró**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Un paso atrás y dos hacia delante

**CAP 10**

**"Un paso atrás y dos hacia delante"**

**Estaba tan cansado y tan somnoliento.**

**Gimió suavemente y abrió despacio los ojos, con pereza, sintiendo su cara hundida en el colchón, percibiendo un extraño y cálido peso por encima de su rostro; estaba demasiado cómodo y ciertamente no deseaba moverse en absoluto. Dejó que sus párpados cayesen nuevamente, permitiendo que el aroma de aquellos momentos de paz lo envolviesen.**

**Era extraño pero… estaba tan tranquilo, que sentía su mente embotada… sin pensar en absoluto. Era una sensación agradable para variar. No preocuparse. No pensar en levantarse. Solo disfrutar del maravilloso y relajante sonido cerca de su oído, invitándolo a dormir nuevamente y dejar que su cuerpo se perdiese en la tibieza de las sábanas…**

**Desgraciadamente alguien como él no podía permitirse ese tipo de deseos, permitido al resto de los coches a su alrededor; su reloj interno, exacto y siempre insistente en todos los ingleses, le decía que estaba mucho más allá de la hora aprobada a sí mismo para despertar. Suspiró pesadamente mientras volvía a abrir los ojos con sueño y se movía un poco para hacer además de levantarse.**

**Pero aquel peso… seguía encima suyo. Y el tranquilizador golpeteo cerca de su oído había cambiado de ritmo repentinamente. De nuevo, trató de moverse mientras sus ojos se movían entre las luces blancas que llegaban por la ventana de aquella habitación; un escalofrío lo recorrió al darse cuenta de que no la reconocía en absoluto.**

**Se quedó congelado al percibir un suspiro sobre su cabeza y sentir que las sábanas se sentían húmedas y extrañas alrededor de su cuerpo. Donde demonios se encontraba!?**

**Lucky**** por su lado, había tenido una agradable noche de sueño. Era la primera vez que dormía tanto en semanas o que al menos, lo hacía tan parejo; lo de la noche anterior había sido increíble… nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía de disfrutar de algo como eso, sobre todo, después de su experiencia en aquella bodega.**

**Pero lo había hecho. Ambos lo habían hecho y no podía menos que agradecer por un regalo como aquel. Se sentía libre y feliz.**

**El movimiento del espía lo había terminado por despertar. Tembló un poco por a fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta, moviendo las cortinas perezosamente; el calor de sus cuerpos parecía querer escaparse por cualquier lado, por lo que trató de nuevo de dormir y juntar más su cuerpo con el otro.**

**Pero entonces pudo ver la expresión alerta del Aston, que parecía no saber donde estaba. Suspiró pesadamente y entonces, pudo sentir el escalofrío recorrer la carrocería del de ojos verdes; al fin, retiró su cabeza del capó del otro y pudo verlo moverse rápidamente, observando sus alrededores y por último, a él con una expresión de confusión que lo hacía ver bastante lindo.**

**No pudo evitar reír con suavidad.**

**Lentamente, acarició por un lado el rostro del otro, que cerró un poco los ojos, tratando de relajarse antes de volver a verle aún sin emitir sonido.**

**-Buenos días- saludó sonriente el Ford antes de besar apenas al Aston Martin, que suspiró- como te encuentras?**

**-Algo mareado, creo… -respondió sinceramente el de ojos verdes antes de sentir como un leve escalofrío lo recorría, debido al cambio de temperatura de su cuerpo; rápidamente el más joven le volvió a cubrir con la sábana, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza agradecido del otro que aún parecía no estar del todo despierto- qué… qué ha sucedido?**

**Lucky**** volvió a reír suavemente antes de ver alrededor**

**-Oh bueno… podrías decir que hemos pasado un buen rato juntos… -se acomodó un poco mejor a su lado, volviendo a acariciar el cofre del otro con la punta del suyo- y… ahora no podrás librarte de mi tan fácilmente- volvió a reír con ánimos mientras el espía fruncía el ceño y se quedaba pensativo**

**De poco en poco, su mente comenzó a sentirse más clara mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al instante**

**-Oh no, dime que tu y yo no…!- dijo de pronto abriendo grandes los ojos mientras el Daytona levantaba una ceja y asentía despacio**

**No, no, no… no podía haber caído de aquella manera! O sí?**

**-Oh, por San Peugeott… -musitó el de color gris antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, ante la atenta mirada del más joven- pero eso… no pudo haber sucedido! No debe de pasar, no está bien!**

**-Tranquilo Finn… estuvimos juntos la última noche, que tiene de malo?- preguntó confundido el joven corredor, en parte divertido por la expresión del otro pero al mismo tiempo preocupado**

**No era aquello lo que tenía en mente al despertar la primera vez de ellos dos juntos.**

**-Qué tiene de malo? –repitió el adulto abriendo grandes los ojos- lo que tiene de malo niño, es que no podemos!- exclamó angustiado- no entiendes que si estamos juntos, en algún momento vas a correr peligro? Y no solamente eso, tal vez esta vez… tú… tú…**

**El adulto tragó pesado y dirigió su vista al suelo mientras Lucky le observaba con tristeza. Ya se imaginaba que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano, después de todo, Finn ya había expresado su opinión y lo que pensaban los suyos sobre mantener una relación; con un trabajo con tantos peligros y riesgos, lo que más les convenía, era no relacionarse con nadie.**

**Pero…**

**Era obvio que el otro realmente quería que estuvieran juntos. Y era obvio que sabía que llegaría el momento en que se echaría para atrás, por el temor a perderlo; por eso, mientras ambos se movían y se unían de aquella forma tan especial, le había suplicado con el corazón, que se mantuviese a su lado, sin importar lo que pudiese ocurrir después.**

**Y Lucky estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.**

**Perezosamente estiró su cuerpo sobre la cama y bostezó, provocando un leve temblor de irritación en el Aston, que frunció el ceño.**

**-No entiendes, verdad niño?**

**-Llegará el momento en que me dejes de llamar niño, amor? –preguntó el de ojos azules bajando de la cama y observándole con una sonrisa algo adormilada- o empezaré a llamarte "viejito sexy y gruñón" jejejeje**

**-No estoy jugando!- exclamó molesto el británico, haciendo cerrar los ojos al más joven antes de negar con la cabeza- olvídalo, no se qué pensaba, es obvio que aún eres demasiado infantil…- suspiró pesadamente el coche, moviéndose dispuesto a retirarse pero entonces, el Ford avanzó rápidamente, aprisionando su cuerpo contra la pared y besándole lentamente y con suavidad**

**El adulto abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante aquel gesto, antes de suspirar y cerrarlos lentamente, permitiendo al otro tomar el control de nuevo y devolviendo con algo de pena aquel beso que se antojaba cálido y relajante; aunque su mente le hubiera gritado que rechazase aquello y detuviese al otro, su corazón se lo impedía por completo.**

**Realmente disfrutaba de aquello, le gustaba sentir el palpitar del corazón del otro contra sí, percibir su aroma haciendo que su mente se detuviese de pensar en su trabajo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo cobijándolo y dándole una seguridad que había perdido hacía tantos años ya en la armada, mientras tenía que vérselas solo para sobrevivir.**

**En esos momentos, cuando su cerebro se desconectaba de la razón, era cuando se daba cuenta de que se sentía feliz. Simple y llanamente como eso, una emoción auténtica y verdadera que nunca habían podido brindarle los reconocimientos o las misiones cumplidas para Chrome; esto iba mucho más allá y realmente no deseaba que terminase.**

**Pero…**

**Como buen espía que era, siempre había un pero. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido hacia ya una semana cuando el chico estuviese capturado le regresaban constantes y le servirían de eterno recordatorio, de que la próxima vez, podría ser muy tarde; tragó pesado mientras rompía aquel beso y retrocedía un poco, observando sus ojos.**

**Estos brillaban en un tono de azul increíblemente luminoso. Solamente una vez había visto un color similar y había sido en aquel corredor McQueen, cuando se conociesen en Londres. Pero mientras que los de aquel auto rojo ya se notaban cansados y heridos, estos aún soltaban reflejos de una vida que nada había logrado aplastar.**

**No sabía que tanto había tenido que pasar el más joven antes de que llegase a salvarlo pero… lo poco que había podido observar, había sido terrible… y aún así, el chico aparentaba encontrarse perfectamente, sonriente y con su inocencia intacta; no quería que perdiese aquello, no quería arruinar una vida que todavía no había sido tocada de forma tan cruel por el mundo a su alrededor…**

**Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos**

**-Lucky…**

**-Si te atreves a decirme que debo dejarte… entonces mátame de una vez- esta vez el chico le observaba con una mirada seria y su tono era sereno- porque no pienso alejarme de ti jamás. Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras sobre los peligros a los que me expondré pero creo que ya es más que obvio que no me interesa. Además, tú lo haces a diario. No intentes convencerme porque no lo lograrás.**

**Finn**** McMissile observó de nuevo los ojos del otro chico, antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.**

**-Eres un niño tonto…- musitó por lo bajo antes de levantar los ojos**

**El de color azul claro soltó una leve risa antes de abrazarle suavemente contra sí y acariciar su rostro.**

**Esperaba que todo fuera tan fácil como aquello.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que habían comenzado su relación.**

**Todavía tenía muchos tropiezos. Tal vez más de los que cualquier otra pareja pasaría fácilmente de largo y que conduciría irremediablemente a su ruptura, pero este no era el caso; a pesar de la diferencia de opiniones y pensamientos, debido a lo contrario de sus edades, tal parecía que su unión era cada vez más y más fuerte.**

**Aún así, de vez en cuando, Finn McMissile trataba de romperla alegando el peligro exponencial al que se enfrentaba el más joven, siendo respondido tan solo por una sonrisa suave y un beso, a veces llevándolo un poco más lejos, con lo que el coro de voces que le decía al británico que se detuviesen, era silenciado inmediatamente y sin remedio, haciéndole aceptar gustosamente cualquier cosa y relajándole de sus preocupaciones.**

**Extrañamente, eran días muy felices para él. Días que no se creía haber sido capaz de recuperar después de la muerte de Leland Turbo.**

**Y lo agradecía. De verdad lo hacía.**

**Pero aún así, estaba el asunto de su trabajo. Le gustase o no, aún tenía que responderle a Chrome cuando se lo pedían, y aunque realmente le agradaba pasar sus días tranquilo y descansando sus recientes heridas sobre el pasto del estadio Daytona, mientras observaba entrenar al más joven, sabía que todavía tenía un deber que cumplir con su país.**

**Suspiró.**

**Aquella noche se observaba enfrente de un enorme espejo, en una de las salas de estar del enorme edificio, meditando mientras revisaba no tener abolladuras o raspones de más; había hecho todo lo posible porque ya nada quedase de lo ocurrido tiempo atrás pero de vez en cuando, se sorprendía al encontrar alguna diminuta señal que revelaba más de lo que le gustaría.**

**Realmente su recuperación estaba tardando más de lo esperado.**

**-Y… entonces… por cuántos días estarás lejos?**

**Lucky**** se encontraba recostado en un sillón, leyendo un folleto sobre aquella ciudad a la que el espía tenía que ir en su siguiente misión y por la cuál, ambos estarían alejados un tiempo; el espía había tratado de explicarle, de la mejor manera posible que debido a su trabajo, probablemente no estuviesen todo el tiempo como pareja y le advirtió, que una vez regresado a su estado normal, hasta era probable que solo se viesen un par de veces cada cierto número de meses.**

**En cierta forma el británico tenía a esperanza de que con eso cualquier intento de relación por parte del corredor fuese disipado, ya que los jóvenes normalmente deseaban que sus parejas estuviesen a su lado todo el tiempo.**

**Pero… muy en el fondo… el espía quería saber realmente que tan profundo era el sentimiento del chico de ojos azules por él.**

**Aunque bien era obvio que era capaz de enfrentar un peligro muy evidente por su persona, la mayoría del tiempo el factor distancia era capaz de acabar con todo; y en un trabajo que le requería tantas horas de viaje y de no permitirle estar en un solo lugar, disponible todo el tiempo, lo más normal sería que el mas joven se lo pensase mejor y resolviese que era demasiado tiempo separados como para arriesgarse en una relación que no los llevaría a nada.**

**Estaba equivocado.**

**Para su felicidad (que nunca admitiría realmente), el chico tan solo le había sonreído antes de ignorarlo olímpicamente e invitarlo a comer.**

**Definitivamente ese niño tenía problemas.**

**Aunque… a pesar de ello, el chico era insistente a la hora de preguntarle a donde iba, por cuanto tiempo y con quién. Bueno, obviamente no esperaba tampoco que actuase como lo haría cualquier adulto de arriba de 40, era divertido notar que el chico era celoso al menos en lo referente a sus compañías; lo habían hablado ya con anterioridad, su trabajo iba a seguir siendo como siempre y eso por supuesto, implicaba que en caso de tener que seducir a alguien para conseguir lo que necesitase, lo haría.**

**Pero aún así, el coche de color azul refunfuñaba y se dedicaba a asesinar a las ventanas y a los transeúntes en la calle durante algún tiempo.**

**Y en aquellos momentos, al parecer trataba de distraer sus pensamientos acerca de imaginarios violadores y mujeres acosadoras mientras observaba los museos y monumentos de aquel folleto.**

**-Lucky, mi misión es en Londres… así que no durará mucho, ni será difícil, ni me pondré en peligro, te lo aseguro- suspiró el de ojos verdes dándose un ultimo vistazo antes de sonreír apenas a través del reflejo del espejo donde el Ford ya levantaba la vista y hacía un esfuerzo por no fruncir el entrecejo**

**-No es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa- dijo en un tono bajo el joven corredor, haciendo que el espía levantase una ceja y se girase a verlo**

**-Sucede algo?**

**-No. No en realidad- dijo tranquilamente y con una enorme sonrisa que no pudo engañar en absoluto al experimentado miembro de Chrome, que bajó la cabeza enfatizando su mirada y frunciendo el cejo**

**-Niño…**

**-Es solo que no me gusta… esa parte de tu trabajo donde te dejas tocar y usar por esas… mujeres que solo tratan de matarte- refunfuñó al fin el más joven, suspirando y observando al británico que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reir- es la verdad! Dime cual de todas esas supuestas "damas" no ha intentado llevarte a la cama, violarte y enterrarte una bala o un cuchillo**

**Aquello definitivamente lo estaba llevando a los límites de la exageración. Muy bien, una cosa era que en efecto, con tal de conseguir su objetivo usase todas sus armas a favor, incluyendo su propio cuerpo… pero una muy diferente, era pensar que las villanas con las que se involucrara, trataran de violarlo. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los varones, sobre todo después de su último fracaso.**

**Una pequeña gota de sudor le recorrió la parte de atrás de la cabeza, antes de que al fin se le pasase el impulso de reír y tan solo, suspirase profundo y negase con la cabeza.**

**-Niño… cuántas veces tendremos que hablar de esto?- dijo pacientemente Finn al fin girándose para encarar al otro- créeme que si pudiera no hacerlo, así sería y me facilitaría mucho las misiones- explicó al tiempo que hacía salir su pistola y revisaba el compartimento de cartuchos que estuviese completo antes de guardarlo de nuevo- es aburrido… y es peligroso…**

**-Desde cuando te preocupa que algo sea peligroso?- cuestionó el más joven levantando una ceja y sin poder evitar sonreír**

**Finn**** McMissile rodó los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.**

**-Niño… se lo que haces. Y sé porqué lo haces. Pero no vas a poder estar toda tu vida detrás de mi, viendo si me protejo o no. Creo que ya estoy bastante viejo como para saber cuidarme- dudó unos segundos al moverse**

**Porqué no? Eran novios y ya sabía que como no tranquilizase al más joven, lo estaría llamando a su teléfono privado todo el tiempo (aún no sabía como había conseguido su número y no se lo decía). Lentamente condijo hasta el de ojos azules y sonriendo con algo de maldad, empujó el cuerpo del Ford más contra el sillón, antes de besarlo profunda y lentamente.**

**El más joven saltó ante aquello. Era la segunda vez que el espía actuaba así, desde que volviera a su lado y permaneciesen juntos. No le desagradaba… pero definitivamente era sospechoso. Sobre todo si tenía tanta prisa por arreglarse y hacerlo sentir tranquilo; pero definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar, por lo que movió sus llantas a los lados del otro para atraerle n poco más y alargar el beso lo más posible.**

**Finalmente, el mayor lo rompió y le vio directamente a los ojos.**

**-Todo estará bien. Puedes confiar en mí?- dijo sonriendo suavemente antes de darle un último beso suave en los labios y conducir hacia atrás, dejando al otro con expresión atontada- te llamaré en cuanto llegue a Londres y en cuanto termine mi misión- aseguró**

**A siguiente momento, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, dejando al Ford pensativo y en silencio.**

**Y entonces…**

**Lucky**** sonrió cerrando los ojos. Sacó una de sus llantas de debajo de su cuerpo y observó la tarjeta de identificación del espía, que normalmente tenía que llevar consigo para trabajar.**

**A pocos meses y conocía perfectamente al espía, como para saber que ese beso significaba todo lo contrario. Iba a pasar algo que sabía que no le iba a gustar y por lo tanto, trataba de mantenerlo tranquilo.**

**Pero no iba a ser tan fácil ahora.**

**Lucky**** Daytona se levantó y comenzó a reír divertido.**

**El viejo espía iba a saber que ya no era el solo y que si le iba a cuidar… hablaba bien en serio.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Baile lento

**CAP 11**

**"Baile lento"**

**Finn**** McMissile avanzaba por entre todos aquellos coches, sonriendo y asintiendo a manera de saludo cuando se cruzaba de miradas con alguien mas o llamaba la atención desde alguna otra locación en aquella enorme zona**

**La fiesta era totalmente elegante tal cuál le habían indicado sus superiores y como bien tenía informado, varios de ellos se encontraban en la lista de hampones con dinero que vivían de aquellos lujos sin pensar en ser capturados**

**Por mucho que desease atrapar a la mayoría de ellos, por aquel día solo tenía un objetivo**

**La dirección de un cuartel especializado en el área de informática sobre uno de los grupos mas grandes de mafia alrededor del mundo**

**Una de las jóvenes damas que atendía su trabajo para aquellos con la marca del áspid oculta entre la carrocería acudiría a aquella reunión; un archivo importante de Chrome había sido tomado por esta y entregado a la zona correspondiente a Gran Bretaña por lo que había que recuperarlo lo mas pronto posible, antes de que causase grandes daños**

**Y eso significaba, ir directamente a quien lo había sustraído**

**Una suerte que esta nunca hubiese visto el rostro del Aston Martin como para identificarlo**

**Algunos de los guardias que rondaban la fiesta y cuidaban de los presentes le observaban con recelo, pero como tenía por clásico el espía mas experimentado de la Agencia de espionaje simplemente actuaba como uno mas de ellos**

**Se dirigió con suavidad cerca de donde la joven producto de su misión, en la barra de aceites especiales y refinados y movió una llanta para que el barman le sirviese con una velocidad digna de cualquiera que trabajase en tan altos rubros**

**Definitivamente, el dinero lo podía todo**

**Para colarse en aquella fiesta había tenido que hacer uso de este, tentando al que cuidaba la entrada que a pesar del enorme tamaño del Silverado negro que con un buen fajo de billetes se había movido a un lado**

**Por la expresión de aquella camioneta, estaba seguro de que no recordaría su rostro aun si su vida dependiese de ello**

**Dejó salir una suave risa mientras el pequeño coche que le había pasado la bebida, le observaba**

**-Muchas gracias mi buen amigo- dijo con elegancia y ligereza- debo decir que la suavidad en el cuerpo realmente indica el cuidado de la producción que sirve en este lugar…**

**El montacargas que mantenía sus ojos castaños en el espia, pareció relajar el semblante mientras Finn ahora movía sus ojos verdes a la joven Cabrio de tonos rojizos oscuros que tomaba su propia bebida y platicaba de vez en cuando con algún mafioso prominente que parecía conocerla**

**El espia se acercó con suavidad para no inmutarla antes de componer una expresión de quien disfruta escuchando la suave música de fondo y la agradable charla que se elevaba con calma por sobre los coches**

**-Realmente es una velada maravillosa la de esta esplendorosa noche- saludó con cuidado mas empleando una enigmática sonrisa sin ver a la mujer que sonrió un poco curiosa**

**-En efecto…**

**-Lord Mazzerbridge normalmente hace las mejores reuniones, pero el señor Agninton superó realmente en lo elegante a la reunión de hace dos semanas- comentó cerrando los ojos antes de mover su bebida y levantarla como si brindase apenas a ello- me honra que se haya tomado el tiempo de invitarme, aunque hubiera querido llegar a tiempo para felicitarlo formalmente…**

**-Elegantemente tarde?- preguntó la joven aún sin verle**

**-Mas bien, finamente ocupado- puntualizó el británico riendo con un leve dejo despreocupado- me había encargado la fastidiosa tarea de mantener ocupados a nuestros amigos de Scotland y quería que fuese perfecto… no podemos permitirnos un error como el de Montesinos cuando irrumpieron desastrosamente en aquel intercambio de lealtades**

**Frunció el ceño como si le fastidiase recordar a lo que la mujer a su lado rió mas relajada**

**Finn**** sonrió internamente**

**-Entiendo… entonces significa que los jefes tienen plena confianza en usted- finalmente los ojos ambarinos de la joven pasaron hacia el coche gris y se apoyo un poco sobre la barra con expresión seductora- no lo había visto antes en realidad…**

**-Normalmente me mantengo fuera de las luces, eso le corresponde a quienes se encargan de mantenernos aquí- explicó el espía devolviéndole finalmente una mirada suave- podría decir que jamás te había visto, de igual manera lo cuál sería extraño… nunca olvidaría una carrocería como la tuya, por supuesto…**

**La mujer rió con pena mientras cerraba los ojos de largas pestañas**

**-Eso no era necesario, pero estoy agradecida por el cumplido- dijo finalmente- Letizia Colville**

**-Reinhard Breuer- replicó McMissile con ligereza mientras se inclinaba hacia la joven y le tomaba una llanta para besarla suavemente- me encuentro mas que complacido de conocerla…**

**-Mas bien es mi agrado- respondió la joven mientras ladeaba suavemente la cabeza y se acercaba un poco mas- normalmente no hay muchos jóvenes apuestos como usted que se interesen en hablarlos a las jóvenes… nos consideran demasiado inexpertas**

**-Un error muy común cuando se les olvida que ellos mismos alguna vez fueron jóvenes también pero que yo trato de mantener siempre en mi mente- dijo el de ojos verdes riendo con diversión mientras la cabrio se acercaba un poco mas**

**-Bueno… te gustaría acompañarme a un sitio mas privado?- preguntó con animos- podríamos tomar algo y me podrías recordar lo que es ser… joven- añadió guiñándole un ojo mientras el Aston sonreía encantadoramente**

**Perfecto**

**La tenía justo donde quería**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lucky**** bostezaba grandemente mientras daba una vuelta mas alrededor del edificio donde la fiesta se presentaba en aquellos momentos, antes de soltar una maldición por lo bajo y acercarse a la gigantesca camioneta que guardaba la entrada disimulada perfectamente entre la mugre que rodeaba los muros **

**-Hey! Chiquillo, no esperaba verte por aquí!- saludó el Silverado levantando una llanta mientras el Ford conducía hacia este con expresión cansina y resignada**

**-Leon…- saludó**

**Hacia**** varias horas le habían llamado del grupo al que pertenecía.**

**Como siempre, se habían enterado de que se había movido a Londres y justamente le requerían ya que se había presentado una situación inesperada: uno de aquellos molestos espías de Chrome había seguido a quien les había enviado el archivo de documentos desde la base y ahora probablemente trataría de capturarla**

**Y como afortunadamente, había sido el joven Daytona el encargado de la desencriptación y revisión de aquellos importantes documentos y ahora se encontraba en la zona requerida, podía encargarse personalmente del problema**

**Aunque no era eso lo que había esperado cuando hubiese tomado la decisión de seguir a Finn con la finalidad de asegurarse de que estuviese a salvo… ahora en cierta forma lo agradecía**

**Realmente el mundo daba muchas vueltas y comenzaba a ver a que se refería Kadoa cuando le hubiese preguntado acerca de lo que haría cuando llegase el momento (mas pronto que tarde) de enfrentar directamente a su pareja**

**Como miembros de lados contrarios de la ley… en algún punto, aquello sería inevitable**

**Pero no por nada el joven Ford de ojos azules era parte de la inteligencia de aquel grupo de autos, denominados entre el resto de mafias como "Serpientes".**

**Estaba seguro de que podía encargarse de Finn y al mismo tiempo, permanecer encubierto**

**No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si el espía cayese en las llantas de cualquier otro, ya que fuera del líder del grupo y algunos amigos muy cercanos él no había exteriorizado su nueva relación amorosa**

**-No me extraña que te hayan invitado, pero pensé que estarías entrenándote para tus siguientes carreras- dijo la camioneta de un negro brillante mientras levantaba una llanta para golpear la del otro, que se encogió de hombros**

**-Lo estaba haciendo- respondió Lucky con fastidio- pero quería asegurarme de que no se hubiera perdido nada del ultimo trabajo que recibí… y Frances me dijo que había visto uno de los pequeños juguetitos de Chrome pululando por aquí…**

**-Ah si…- masculló el Silverado moviendo la cabeza hacia el interior- de hecho ya ingresó, pero pensé que sería Mausser el que se haría cargo…**

**El chico de color azul metálico hizo una suave mueca**

**-A él ya lo tienen en la base de datos- dijo riendo con ligereza- a mi no. Supongo que por eso Frances me pidió que me encargara… en fin, deséame suerte, normalmente no me va jugarle de regreso al seductor a la vieja chatarra masculina que nos envían**

**Hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de levantar la mirada ante las risas divertidas de aquel guardia**

**-Buena suerte- se mofó de buena gana mientras le dejaba entrar**

**Lucky**** movió la cabeza antes de ingresar a aquel recinto y comenzar a ver los alrededores… tomando en cuenta que varios de los vigilantes de aquel sitio estaban alertas por la presencia de Finn, tendría que ser relativamente sencillo dar con este tan solo por las miradas que atraería**

**Estaba seguro de que no se había ocultado**

**Por algún motivo el británico tenía la creencia de que en aquel sitio pasaría desapercibido al haber pocos enemigos que le viesen la cara, pero nadie en Chrome se había tomado la molestia de pensar que entre los mismos clanes y agrupaciones criminales, algunos ya se habían adelantado**

**Especialmente después de lo ocurrido en la zona de Florida donde pasaron a varios de los jefes las características normales del Aston Martin**

**Incluso, después de la intrusión del espía norteamericano las normas de seguridad habían aumentado a tal grado que le habían enviado a él y a su compañero mecánico horas y horas de investigación para mejorar los programas de revelación ante cualquier disfraz**

** Y por ello era que mas que nunca, seguía como su sombra al elegante auto gris**

**Podía ser que realmente otros grupos de mafias no pudiesen reconocerle y cayeran ante la bastante atractiva inteligencia del auto de ojos verdes, pero al menos dentro de las zonas donde él trabajaba, sabía que tenía que cuidarle**

**Y a decir verdad… porque negarlo? Por el simple hecho de estar tontamente enamorado, se infiltraría incluso entre los grupos rivales de autos que harían enojar seriamente a su propio jefe**

**Pero al demonio con aquello**

**-Daytona…!- le susurraron**

**Lucky**** volteó hacia uno de los ventanales donde otro auto le llamaba**

**Un antiguo Dauphine le hacia señas a lo que el chico se acercó frunciendo el ceño**

**-Que sucede?**

**-Tu que crees?- replicó el auto de un amarillo crema demasiado extraño para pasar desapercibido- Colville se acaba de ir con un rarito que le estuvo haciendo ojitos… y su novio no esta de muy buen humor…**

**El chico abrió la boca grandemente al igual que los ojos, sabiendo la reputación de aquella fémina**

**No era mala trabajando (gracias a ella tenían aquellos archivos) per su facilidad para caer plácidamente ante cualquier invitación de un auto que pareciese decentemente elegante era suficiente como para fastidiarles muchos negocios**

**Se pasó una llanta por el rostro**

**-Dejame adivinar…- dijo con hastio- se fue con el…**

**-Hace cosa de diez minutos, pero nunca había visto a ese sujeto- dijo con molestia el auto- nadie aquí parece importarle que de repente se haya metido un extraño a la fiesta, pensé que era conocido deRosier o Deltrán pero no, no es de ellos…**

**-Y Agninton no ha movilizado a sus guardias de seguro- espetó con irritación el chico**

**Aunque se suponía que esta debía de ser pretendida ya que tenía que sacar a su "noviecita" del lugar antes de que alguien mas tomara las represalías y el orgullo de capturarle, le fastidiaba pensar que la otra le estuviese poniendo las llantas en el cuerpo**

**Benditos celos**

**-Ya me encargo, Leon justamente me acababa de decir que había un raro aquí y me pidieron que tuviera los ojos puestos en Letizia porque se temían que alguien la hubiese seguido- resopló- si tan solo pudiese tener el seguro de su electricidad a llanta cerrada y no lo abriera al primer imbécil que se le aparece…**

**-Que no fue por eso que consiguió los documentos de Chrome?- dijo el otro**

**-En misión vale, pero cuando sabe que terminó debería cuidarse mas!- replicó- a donde demonios se la llevó?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El espía británico buscaba cualquier momento para actuar y buscar en el bolso de la cabrio el USB que contenía lo que debía de recuperar**

**Tan solo tenía que jugar como siempre lo hacía: terminar aquello, aguardar a que la joven quedase profundamente dormida y llevarse lo necesario sin que esta notase que había revuelto entre sus cosas**

**Había logrado hacerla beber tanto, que sabía a ciencia cierta que la mujer se preguntaría como había llegado a aquel sitio y después de ver la botella… y el solitario vaso que no revelaría mas de una presencia, caería en la conclusión de que seguramente ella misma se había retirado a descansar**

**Un plan de lo mas sencillo y que sabía, resultaría en llegar a casa mas temprano de lo que había planeado**

**O tal vez… no tanto**

**Algo dentro suyo le indicaba que aquella misión había sido exageradamente sencilla para la importancia que tenía en realidad aquel asunto; hubiera esperado mayor vigilancia o que alguien le hubiese detenido de estar con aquella mujer que ya debían de saber todos, estaba en la mira de Chrome**

**Entrecerró los ojos en un momento de distracción de la joven que parecía mas que feliz de tener sus atenciones**

**No detectaba trampas… la alarma que había colocado en el pasillo y la entrada de la habitación no sonaba ni marcaba alguien en las cercanías**

**No había micrófonos… no había cámaras**

**No era que no fuese el mejor en su trabajo pero que la sencillez de este sobrepasara la norma regular nunca era un buen indicio; muy discretamente preparó las armas que llevaba por debajo de la carrocería mientras la voz de la joven de tonos rojizos sonaba cada vez mas alegre**

**Y entonces…**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe a lo que Finn McMissile cerró los ojos sin desearlo ante la potente luz del pasillo que daba directo hacia su rostro; se cubrió este con una llanta mientras su veloz arma salía por un costado y apuntaba sin dilación a la entrada y la Cabrio gritaba ante la sorpresa de verse vista de aquella manera**

**El Aston martin de ojos verdes tardó unos cuantos segundos en reponerse, con la decisión del disparo mortal que le sacaría de aquel lugar… para verse en un segundo arrastrado fuera de la cama, cayendo al suelo de manera muy poco elegante mientras le llevaban del guardafangos al exterior de la habitación**

**Solo tardó un parpadeo en reconocer aquel movimiento, mientras su gasolina hervía de furia ante aquello**

**En verdad que iba a matarlo!**

**-MALDITA SEA CHIQUILLO DEL DEMONIO!- exclamó con ira mientras Lucky continuaba arrastrándole por aquella rojiza alfombra, ante la confundida mirada de la joven que parecía shockeadaante la partida repentina de su amante- COMO TE ATREVES!?**

**El joven de ojos azules no respondió. Continuó llevándole de aquella manera hasta que dieron vuelta en un pasillo y finalmente le dejó; el británico continuaba maldiciendo por lo bajo antes de ver a los alrededores, percatándose de que fuera de aquella vergonzosa exhibición nadie parecía haber notado nada**

**-Tienes un segundo para explicar porque me seguiste cuando sabes claramente la regla que te aplique cuando comenzamos a estar juntos- espetó fríamente el espía al tiempo que se arreglaba rápidamente y limpiaba cualquier rastro de haber estado en cama con alguien mas**

**Lucky**** suspiró pesadamente observándole mientras hacia aquello, como si probase el límite de la paciencia del mas grande; apenas pasado un segundo este pegó el cuerpo del chico contra una pared, clavando la furia de sus ojos verdes en los del otro**

**-Acaso crees que esto es un juego? No aprendiste nada de la ultima vez?**

**-Por supuesto que si- dijo finalmente Lucky con la misma seriedad del Aston Martin antes de sonreir con agrado- que tienes unos ojos hermosos cuando te enfadas…**

**Finn**** gimió y volvió a maldecir mientras retrocedía y el de ojos azules se observaba la pequeña abolladura producto del instante de enojo de su pareja**

**-No se como esperas que tome en serio una relación contigo cuando…**

**-También aprendí que a veces, solo necesitas hablar y pedir las cosas sin tener que llegar a la cama con la primer gata que se te abra de llantas- Lucky le interrumpió frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que levantaba con un aditamento en su cuerpo, un diminuto y plateado USB**

**El espia abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber que decir entre el hecho de que deseaba gritarle… y continuar tratando de meterle en la cabeza los riesgos a los que se estaba enfrentando**

**Dio varias miradas rápidas a los alrededores antes de arrebatarle aquel dispositivo al mas joven, que continuaba viéndole igual de molesto**

**-Como conseguiste esta cosa?- preguntó en un susurro enojado mientras la guardaba en uno de sus mecanismos secretos**

**-La pedi- dijo con calma el de ojos azules- podías haberla pedido también y te la daban, no se puede decir que en este sitio te nieguen muchas cosas… y que te aproveches de ellas no es que me haga el novio mas feliz del mundo, sabes?**

**-Ya te dije que es parte de mi trabajo… estamos en peligro, no es momento de que me reclames algo que de inicio conocías!- soltó en un tono susurrante el espia a lo que el otro le empujo suavemente de frente**

**-Que lo sepa no significa que salte de alegría por compartirte con el primer idiota que pase por aquí, ya te demostré que no es necesaria una noche de pasión para recuperar o robar cosas o lo que sea queestes haciendo y por el momento el único peligro radica en que te hayan oído gemir en las otras habitaciones!**

**-O que me hayan visto desnudo, gracias a ti- replicó Finn de mala gana- controla tus celos!**

**-Entonces controla tus hormonas en el trabajo- respondió Lucky dándole la vuelta para quedar de lado con este- me enorgullezco de que seas el gran salvador de Chrome pero al menos seme tantito fiel- resopló**

**El auto gris relajó el semblante antes de negar con la cabeza y dejar salir una risa baja**

**-Algo muy malo debí de haber hecho para que Chrysler me castigue teniéndote de pareja y haberte aceptado como el dominante- dijo antes de verle con seriedad- como llegaste aquí? Como te dejaron pasar?**

**-No se que tantos villanos tengas aquí, pero me invitaron a la fiesta- dijo antes de ver la expresión confundida del espia- uno de los asistentes es un famoso contratista de corredores para eventos especiales y supongo que desea hablar conmigo… al principio me fastidio bastante porque estaba pensando en ti pero al ver la dirección pensé que tal vez podría verte en el trabajo… claro que no esperaba, que fuera aquí justamente donde te encontraría, alborotando tus canas con… esa mujer**

**-Ya basta Lucky, ya te dije que era trabajo… mucho o poco te guste al respecto- el auto gris le empujó suavemente antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia el espacio abierto del edificio donde los demás continuaban como si nada sucediese- ahora tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta…**

**-Se van a dar cuenta- dijo el de color azul a lo que su pareja se tensó como si preparase sus armas- me refiero, a que acabas de entrar hace poco y fuera de con… esa cabrio, no te han visto hacer nadamas y yo acabo de llegar… eso traerá preguntas…**

**-Lo que me trae a mi, aquella de cómo sabías lo que buscaba- el espia entornó los ojos y observó con sospecha a su pareja, que le sonrió con diversión- que?**

**-El guardia en la entrada- explicó tranquilamente- me inspeccionó y creo que esta algo lento, porque cuando le pregunté al respecto dijo que esperaban a alguien de la policía que seguramente querría venir a recuperar un algo que uno de los clientes se había llevado… cuando le pregunte que llevado a donde, me dijo sobre una habitación… y luego comentó lo orgulloso que estaba de saber que nunca abriría la boca sin importar las horribles torturas que le impusieran**

**El Ford rodó los ojos con burla mientras Finn observaba el techo con una mezcla de hastío y sonrisa**

**-Es vergonzoso que consigas algo de esta forma… me haras quedar mal…**

**-No, es solo que he aprendido mucho de ti en todo este tiempo- replicó Lucky cerrando los ojos con agrado antes de volver a verle**

**-Niño…- suspiró Finn antes de ver alrededor discretamente- no siempre puedes ayudarme en el trabajo…**

**-No… pero cuando tenga la oportunidad lo hare… tu serías la dama en apuros, recuerdas? Que clase de novio sería si no acudiera raudo a tu lado?- preguntó con fingido lamento a lo que el británico suspiró con resignación**

**-Entonces… que sugieres que hagamos?- preguntó Finn moviendo una llanta- deseas beber algo?**

**-Oh… usará sus artes de seducción en la barra conmigo, señor…?**

**-Breuer- respondió el espia con un movimiento de ojos de advertencia ante su identidad falsa**

**Lucky**** sonrió con picardía antes de inclinarse hacia él**

**-Bueno señor Breuer… en realidad… tengo una mejor idea- dijo mientras se movía para susurrarle lo último al oído**

**Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la carrocería del espía que cerró un poco los ojos sin saber exactamente qué quería decirle el mas joven o que pretendía al tenerle de aquella manera… hasta que sintió como le empujaba suavemente hasta que quedaron en parte de la elegante pista de baile lento donde unos pocos coches se movían al compas de la suave música**

**Su mirada se tornó completamente confusa hasta que percibió como el mas joven le guiaba…**

**Unos metros allá… un par de pasos hacia un lado… un ligero retroceso y un avance**

**Se sentía como la primera vez que hubiese bailado en el campo de trabajo para conseguir información, en aquellas primeras misiones… pero esta era totalmente diferente; aunque no podía dejarlo ver o hacerlo notorio, se encontraba con quien por vez primera llamaba "pareja"**

**Era extraño, hacer aquello sin tener de por medio el desconocimiento del auto enfrente suyo, al menos sin tratarse de algo pasajero para conseguir un beneficio en pro de la nación o de los gobernantes… o sus jefes…**

**Su cuerpo parecía seguir su propio ritmo, sin que su mente ordenase nada mas.**

**Era como si el acto fuera torpemente natural para con quien lo era una amenaza, sino una protección muy non grata, en el sentido de que sabía que con su trabajo el chico corría demasiado riesgo de morir**

**Por eso una y otra vez, negaba amistades o familia**

**No podían… no podía…**

**Y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, acabado un trabajo y bailando con quien ahora era parte de su vida, tan permanente y visible como lo era la sensación de lo incorrecto al haber aceptado aquello y la emoción negada de saber que en alguna parte del mundo, alguien era capaz de dar la vida por Finn McMissile**

**Aun estaba trabajando… pero al mismo tiempo, no lo hacía**

**Su mirada de seriedad y ligera molestia ahora era simplemente calma**

**Cerró los ojos y apoyó un poco la cabeza en el otro, imaginando que para quienes les rodeaba no era tan anormal ver a dos varones hacer aquello, ya que ni siquiera un murmullo de sorpresa había sido dado**

**-Casate conmigo- susurró Lucky**

**Y entonces Finn supo a ciencia cierta, que nunca podría deshacerse de aquel chiquillo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
